Encuentros en el Hielo
by mlgrabla
Summary: Elsa, el día de su coronación en Arendelle, conoce al encantador príncipe Jack Frost de Pholum, que intentará seducirla. Sin embargo, antes de que eso ocurra, él mismo caerá bajo su propio hechizo. Mientras, el duque de Shadow (Pitch) tratará por todos los medios de destruir Arendelle y Pholum. ¿Qué ocurrirá al final?
1. Capítulo 1

La noche que la princesa heredera nació era oscura, fría y tempestiva. Un viento huracanado, acompañado de nieve sólida, chocaba contra las ventanas del palacio. La reina, tumbada en su cama, empujaba sin cesar mientras apretaba las manos de las criadas que la ayudaban en el parto. El parto duró toda la noche y, cuando las primeras luces del alba empezaban a iluminar el reino de Arendelle, se escuchó en todo el lugar el llanto de un bebé.

La reina había dado luz a una preciosa niña de ojos azules y pequeños mechones tan rubios como el propio sol. La parturienta le entregó a la princesa envuelta en mantas blancas. La señora de Arendelle observó cómo su hija dormitaba con tranquilidad, pero la sintió fría. Estaba viva y sana, pero tenía la piel casi congelada. Ella esperaba que su preciosa hija tuviese el calor materno aún pegado a la piel, pero no era así. ¿Qué ocurría?

Los médicos del reino la visitaron durante varias semanas, pero ninguno supo por qué tenía una temperatura inferior a la normal. Hasta que, después de mes y medio buscando una respuesta, los reyes decibieron una visita un tanto peculiar. Una mujer bastante mayor, vestida con harapos y una sucia capa raída, informó a los reyes de que su hija no era una niña normal y corriente como las. La princesa Elsa tenía el poder de controlar el hielo, de crearlo y de destruirlo. Poco más pudo decir la anciana, pues a los dos días de llegar al reino, falleció.

A partir de entonces, los reyes mimaron muchísimo a su princesa y le dieron una hermanita, Anna. Sin embargo, establecieron la norma de que nadie podía enterarse del poder de su hija primogénita. Durante años, ambas princesas fueron felices. Hasta que, un día de niebla, recibieron la noticia de que el barco en el que viajaban sus padres para estrechar lazos con el reino vecino, había sido arrasado por una terrible tormenta. Tras aquella noticia, el reino se sumió en un largo y penoso duelo que duró tres años...

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS

Capítulo 1

Arendelle recibió el verano con alegría. Ese día, finalizaba una época de dolor y pena y comenzaba una nueva era. Había llegado, por fin, el tiempo de la reina Elsa. Era el día de la coronación y todo el pueblo engalanaba sus hogares y las calles. Todo tipo de artistas viajaron a través del mar para llegar a la gran fiesta. Y multitud de comerciantes interesados en el potencial del reino acudieron a la cita de la coronación.

Elsa observaba el bullicio que estaba ocasionando el acontecimiento y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos. Se apartó de la ventana de su habitación y miró el retrato de sus padres. Un suspiro escapó de su boca.

-Ha llegado el día, papá-murmuró con un hilo de voz-. No te fallaré.

Elsa sentía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que veía ese tapiz. Su padre había sido un gran apoyo para ella, sobre todo cuando su poder se descontrolaba. Él le había enseñado a mantener la cabeza fría y a soportar unos guantes que siempre cubrían sus manos. Su hermana no había dejado de preguntarle de pequeña el por qué de esa costumbre, pero Elsa siempre respondía que era porque la suciedad le daba repelús.

Apartando los recuerdos de su mente, se volvió hacia la percha que mantenía en pie un precioso vestido de algodón azul oscuro, ribeteado con adornos en verde botella. Sobre él, descansaba una larga capa morada. En su mesita de noche, justo al lado del traje, se veía un colgante con el dibujo de un copo de nieve, el último regalo de su madre. Elsa lo rozó con la punta de sus dedos y sintió cómo su fortaleza flaqueaba. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de dirigir un reino ella sola? Bueno, tenía a Anna, pero sería ella quien tendría que encargarse de todos los problemas personalmente y no estaba segura de saber cumplir esa misión correctamente. Tenía dieciocho años. Acaba de pasar el límite para gobernar. Sentía que no estaba preparada.

-En fin-suspiró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para disipar sus miedos-. Es la hora.

En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de sopetón y entró un torbellino pelirrojo. Su hermana Anna le había prometido que la ayudaría a vestirse y allí estaba, dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por que en ese día todo saliera perfecto.

-¡Elsa, vamos! ¿Todavía estás así?-Anna la reprendió, fijando sus ojos azules en Elsa.

-Acabo de levantarme-se excusó Elsa, sonriendo un poco.

-¡Eso es! Sonríe y deja la carita de amargada para el papeleo, ¿vale? Hoy es un gran día. ¿Has visto la que has liado tú solita?

-¿Yo?-se sorprendió Elsa- ¿Qué he hecho?

-Pues proclamar tu coronación el mismo día que acaba el duelo-terminó la frase Anna con tristeza. Pero, alzando la cabeza, añadió:-. Papá siempre me decía que estabas lista para ser una gran reina y que yo debía apoyarte en todo. Él estaría orgulloso de ti, Elsa. No lo dudes nunca.

Elsa se encogió y tragó saliva con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas. Así que, dio un paso y abrazó con fuerza a Anna. La envidiaba, siempre había tenido la fortaleza y el optimismo que a ella le faltaba.

-Vamos, anda-consoló Anna a su hermana dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda-. Vamos a llegar tarde a la iglesia.

Elsa asintió y, recomponiéndose, se dejó peinar, maquillar y vestir por su hermana y dos doncellas. Dos horas después, caminaba hacia el altar mordiéndose el labio inferior. El miedo a congelar los objetos reales cuando la proclamaran reina le atenazaba el corazón. Pero todo salió bien y el pueblo la recibió con una gran ovación y vítores.

El baile y el banquete posteriores se realizaron dentro del propio palacio. Los jardines del recinto real se abrían para dar la bienvenida a sus súbditos, pero estos no podían pasar hacia el interior del palacio. Ellos recibían allí comida y bebida cada dos por tres y disfrutaban de la fiesta tanto o más que los comensales reales. Al baile real acudieron numerosas personalidades: el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, la princesa Rapunzel con su marido, el príncipe Eugene; los príncipes de Holanda y los hijos e hijas de marqueses, condes y duques de todos los reinos vecinos.

Elsa hablaba animadamente con uno de sus socios comerciales cuando vio, por encima del hombro de su interlocutor, una cabeza blanca. Elsa se extrañó. Ninguno de sus invitados era tan viejo. La curiosa la carcomía, por lo que, mirando a su socio, sonrió y dijo:

-Disculpadme, lord Kemintog. He de atender un asunto urgente. Disculpad.

-Desde luego, alteza-aceptó el lord, inclinando suavemente la cabeza hacia adelante.

Elsa se escabulló entre la gente, pero no encontró a la persona que buscaba. Miró a todos lados hasta que una mano le dio con suavidad en el hombro, sobresaltándola.

-¡Anna!-suspiró Elsa, asustada- Dios, qué susto. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Anna a su vez, evadiendo su pregunta.

-Sí, sí. Es solo que... Bueno, dime. ¿Qué pasa?-repitió, recomponiéndose.

Anna sonrió y le hizo una seña a un invitado que esperaba tras ella. Elsa abrió mucho los ojos y contuvo un gritito de alegría. ¡Era él! El invitado con el pelo blanco. Un joven, vestido con un elegante traje blanco y chaquetilla azul marino, se acercó a Anna e inclinó con gentileza la cabeza ante la princesa y la reina. Elsa lo observó con detenimiento. Su pelo era totalmente blanco, igual que la nieve. Y sus ojos era del mismo color que el cielo después de una gran tormenta: increíblemente azules. Era apuesto, sin duda, y eso la dejó bloqueada un instante.

-Majestad-habló entonces el invitado-, ante todo quiero darle las gracias por invitarme a su maravilloso baile de coronación. Ha sido todo un detalle recibir la invitación-el chico se acercó a ella y alzó la mano-. Soy Jack, Jack Frost. Heredero de la corona de Pholum.

Elsa se movió como un resorte y aceptó la mano ante la atenta mirada de su hermana, que disfrutaba del desconcierto de la reina. Anna nunca había visto a su hermana buscar a alguien con tanto ahínco y en cuanto vio que se desesperaba por encontrarle, decidió ser ella quien metiera baza en el asunto.

-¿Pholum?-repitió Elsa con un susurro- ¿Ese no es el...?

-Sí-intervino Anna-. Pholum era el destino de nuestros padres, Elsa.

Jack no podía apartar los ojos de la reina. Era preciosa: rostro fino, ojos azules y grandes, pelo largo y rubio platino, mejillas sonrosadas y una voz tan dulce como un canto celestial. O, al menos, eso era lo que a él le parecía. Había escuchado historias de cuando los padres de ella habían querido ir a visitar su reino y de cómo perdieron la vida en el trayecto. Desde entonces, había querido conocer en persona a las dos princesas, pero ellas se habían encerrado en su palacio sin querer saber nada de nadie. De hecho, una junta había consultado con Elsa las decisiones realmente importantes, pero lo demás lo había hecho sola.

Por su parte, Elsa no sabía qué decir. No esperaba que el príncipe de Pholum acudiera. Había mandado la invitación para que supieran que no los habían dejado plantados con el encuentro, pero dudaba que fueran a recibir respuesta. Y de qué manera la habían recibido. No sabía adónde mirar. Jack Frost ocupaba todo su grado de visión. Y su hermana tampoco se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

-Siento muchísimo vuestra pérdida, mi señora-musitó entonces Jack, acercándose un poco más-. Me alegra ver que el dolor no ha corrompido la belleza que tanto he escuchado comentar.

Elsa se tensó. ¿Le estaba tirando los trastos? Por su lado, Jack se mordió la lengua en cuanto habló. ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

-Muchísimas gracias, Jack-concedió Anna, viendo que su hermana era incapaz de decir nada-. Ha sido muy amable por su parte el haber acudido a nuestra invitación. Sin lugar a dudas, no queríamos que creyérais que habíamos cortado los lazos con vuestro reino.

-Nunca hemos pensado eso, alteza-respondió Jack sin apenas mirar a la pelirroja.

-Disculpe, Jack-habló por fin Elsa-. Debo preguntarle... ¿Tengo algo en el rostro que le impida dejar de mirarme?

Anna la miró con reproche. ¿Cómo podía ser tan borde? ¿Elsa estaba ciega o qué ocurría?

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Jack, un tanto confundido. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Digo que si le importaría dejar de observarme. Sí, soy joven y soy reina. Le agradezco su amabilidad. Pero ahora, si me disculpa-quitó su mano de la de Jack, que no la soltaba ni por asomo-, he de atender al resto de mis invitados.

Y sin más, se fue por donde había venido a ser charlando con su socio comercial número uno. Jack miró a Anna en busca de una explicación, pero lo único que ella pudo darle a cambio fue encogerse de hombros y una mirada al cielo. Santa paciencia.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Elsa intentaba ser amable con todos sus invitados. Después del encuentro con el príncipe Jack Frost tenía la sensación de ser observada todo el rato. Sonreía muy poco y se giraba cada dos por tres, como buscando la persona que la seguía con la mirada. Empezaba a relajarse un poco cuando la música paró y se escuchó el suave tintineo de una campanita. Todos se volvieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y vio a su hermana mirando al frente con una gran sonrisa. A su lado, Jack Frost estaba de pie, tenso. A Elsa se le erizó el pelo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su hermana?

Una vez se hizo el silencio absoluto en la sala, Anna carraspeó con suavidad y alzó la voz:

-Bienvenidos todos, queridos invitados. Hoy es un día de felicidad: mi hermana Elsa por fin es la reina-todos aplaudieron, conformes y alegres-. Hemos pasado por mucho para llegar a este momento. ¡Pero ha valido la pena! Así que, igual que se ha cumplido la tradición coronando a la primogénita, es adecuado que la reina tenga su primer baile. ¿No os parece?

Todos vitorearon la gran idea y miraban alternativamente a Elsa y a Anna. Algunos invitados sonreían, divertidos. Anna había sabido captar la atención de una manera divertida y sería curioso ver a la reina bailando por primera vez.

Elsa, que no sabía donde meterse, sonrío forzosamente y contestó:

-Anna, por favor-dejó escapar una risa nerviosa-, sabes que yo no bailo.

-Por favor, reina Elsa, dame ese gusto por una vez-suplicó Anna, arrancando risas entre el público.

Elsa solo quería que la tierra se la tragase.

-Mira tú por donde-prosiguió Anna, señalando a Jack para que se colocara un paso por delante de ella-, aquí hay alguien que quiere tener ese honor. Se ha presentado voluntario.

Elsa lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermana, que le guiñó un ojo y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. No quería fijar sus ojos en Jack, que esperaba con el corazón en un puño. Necesitaba hablar con ella para saber qué había hecho mal. También deseaba volver tenerla cerca y un baile sería la ocasión perfecta, a pesar de que todos estarían pendientes de ellos. Jack solo pensaba que, si pudiera, ahora mismo se estaría comiendo las uñas. ¿Por qué no hablaba? Se estaba exasperando, ninguna mujer le había hecho esperar tanto.

Finalmente, Elsa claudicó y bajó la cabeza en señal de rendición.

-Está bien-musitó, aunque todos los presentes la escucharon y prorrumpieron en aplausos.

Jack soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y relajó los músculos. Automáticamente, se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara. Antes de que Anna le empujase a buscar a Elsa, él ya había salido para cogerla de la mano. Cuando llegó a su altura, se inclinó y depositó un beso en la mano de Elsa, cubierta por el guante. La joven reina se encogió y trató de dominar sus impulsos, que le llevaban a arrastrarlo a otro lugar y besarle como si no hubiera un mañana.

Los invitados comenzaron a dispersarse por el salón y a formar un círculo en torno a los bailarines. Elsa y Jack se colocaron: él con una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra sujetando la mano libre de ella. Entonces, comenzó a sonar la música y Jack arrastró a Elsa a través de la pista de baile con mimo y dulzura. Elsa incluso se sorprendió pensando en lo bien que bailaba.

Por su parte, Jack no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Elsa. Se deleitaba viendo cómo ella no le mantenía la mirada. Sabía que eso significaba que le provocaba ciertas sensaciones y disfrutó de su influencia durante el baile. De vez en cuando, intentaba acercar a Elsa a su cuerpo más de lo aceptable, pero ella enseguida se zafaba y hacía algún movimiento que despistaba al joven príncipe. Era tal el pique que tenían que la banda, viendo el panorama, decidió darle cuerda al asunto y aumentó el ritmo de la música. Jack y Elsa daban vueltas y vueltas. Él la cogía y ella se soltaba. Él le daba una vuelta, pero ella se alejaba. La música fue cambiando y se le unieron gaitas. Aquello ya parecía una danza tribal escocesa.

Elsa estaba deseando que aquello terminase. Escuchaba la música y le entraban ganas de matar a los componentes de la banda, al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejarse de Jack todo lo posible. Quería demostrarle que ella no se dejaba encandilar por una cara bonita. Estaba segura de que era un donjuán en su reino, cosa que le sacaba de quicio. Sin mirarle directamente, observaba cómo esbozaba una media sonrisa que la ponía nerviosa, cómo fruncía el ceño al concentrarse para no pisarle y cómo entrecerraba los ojos a la espera de que dejase de moverse de cualquier forma. En definitiva, una danza de apareamiento en la que la hembra no quería al macho ni por asomo, aunque sus instintos dijeran lo contrario.

Por fin, la música cesó justo cuando Jack y Elsa estaban a menos de un palmo de distancia el uno del otro. Ya no había escapatoria. Se miraban a los ojos y se retaban mutuamente. Jack estaba loco por besarla. No había podido hablar con ella. Sus planes no habían salido bien y se sentía tan frustado que quería resarcirse con un beso. Pero sabía que no debía moverse o el golpe de una mano en su cara sería monumental. Quería ser caballeroso durante todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Cuando todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir por semejante espectáculo, Elsa se echó hacia atrás y se soltó de Jack, dejándose en su mano un guante.

Jack miró la prenda que había quedado colgada de sus dedos y la apretó. Vio cómo Elsa se alejaba. ¿Debía devolverle el guante? Bueno, sería una buena y nueva ocasión para poder estar con ella. Acabaría rendida a sus pies, igual que las demás. Sonrió y se giró hacia Anna, que contemplaba a su hermana salir del salón. Anna le miró y vio cómo se guardaba el guante de Elsa en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Frunció el ceño, pero sonrió.

-No me esperaba un baile así-comentó la princesa de Arendelle cuando Jack se acercó a ella.

-Tampoco yo-coincidió él.

-Has intentado sacarla de sus casillas, ¿verdad?

Jack esbozó una media sonrisa y rió por lo bajo.

-No suelen pasarme estas cosas. Creo que la que me estaba sacando de quicio era ella.

-Así que te llevas a todas las chicas de calle, ¿eh?

Jack rió y asintió.

-Sí, es lo que suele pasarme.

-Pues mi hermana no va a caer tan fácilmente.

-Lo sé.

Anna asintió y, poniéndose más seria, se plantó frente a él y le miró con fiereza a los ojos.

-Me caes bien, Jack. No te lo voy a negar. Pero espero que no intentes jugar con mi hermana igual que juegas con todas las demás. Elsa ya ha sufrido bastante. Así que, si no tienes buenas intenciones con ella, devuélveme su guante, por favor-alzó una mano abierta frente a su pecho.

Jack la observó, asombrado. Bueno, sus intenciones iniciales no eran buenas. Pero sentía cierta curiosidad respecto a la nueva reina y quería saber más. Su guante era su único pasaporte a la visita.

-Querría tener el gusto de devolvérselo yo personalmente-murmuró el príncipe, tan serio como Anna-. No le haré daño, te lo prometo.

-Las promesas se las suele llevar el viento.

-La mía no se la llevará.

Anna analizó a Jack y vio un brillo cálido en sus ojos de hielo. Finalmente, asintió, rezando por no haber cometido una locura. Se alejó del príncipe en busca de su hermana, dando por terminada su conversación.

Dos horas más tarde, todos los invitados abandonaban el castillo y se iban a dormir a las distintas posadas o habitaciones de invitados. El pueblo seguía con la algarabía fuera de los jardines de palacio. Y así continuó hasta que los primeros rayos del alba hicieron despuntar el día.


	3. Capítulo 3

Dos días después de la coronación y de la fiesta, cuando todo el mundo se hubo recuperado un poco de los excesos de aquel maravilloso día, algunos invitados reales comenzaron a abandonar Arendelle. Los socios comerciales que habían conseguido hacer negocio con la reina estaba deseosos de volver a sus hogares para comenzar los preparativos. Algunos príncipes y reyes se fueron marchando durante toda la mañana. Pero otros tantos se quedaron en el reino sin fecha de salida. Uno de ellos, Jack Frost.

Mientras tanto, Elsa se encargaba de contestar misivas y de poner todo a punto para empezar bien su reinado. Se concentraba a fondo para que todo saliera bien. Analizaba gráficas que expresaban la situación de la economía de su país y encargaba estudios sobre diversos temas. Elsa estaba inmersa en el análisis del mercado de la fruta cuando unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Majestad-murmuró un criado-, tiene una visita.

Elsa miró extrañado al pobre hombre.

-Las visitas son mañana por la tarde, Harold-repuso la reina.

-Lo sé, mi señora, pero insiste en verla.

-¿Quién?

-Oh, venga ya, déjeme entrar, por favor-escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Inmediatamente, supo quién era.

-Señor-le reprendió el criado-, la reina Elsa está demasiado ocupada y...

Pero el príncipe Jack le hizo a un lado y traspasó la entrada al despacho antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Elsa fue a replicar cuando Jack alzó una mano, pidiendo silencio. Lo miraba todo con bastante curiosidad, el despacho de su padre era un poco más pequeño que aquel y tenía menos libros en las estanterías, que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo.

-Disculpe la intrusión, majestad-dijo Jack entonces, una vez hubo analizado todo lo que le rodeaba-. No os molestaré mucho tiempo.

-Mi señora...-musitó el criado, que seguía en la puerta y sin saber qué hacer ni dónde meterse.

Elsa le hizo una señal de asentimiento con la cabeza al criado.

-Puedes marcharte, Harold. Estaré bien.

-¿Seguro? ¿No querría que...?

-¿No la has escuchado, Harold?-intervino Jack con cierto desdén- Ella estará bien. Puedes irte.

Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No se te ocurra volver a hablarle así a mi personal ni a mi servicio. ¿Queda claro, príncipe Jack?-le espetó Elsa, claramente enfadada. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Estaba en su casa, por el amor de Dios!

Jack ocultó una sonrisa de diversión e inclinó la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, alteza-y, volviéndose a Harold, añadió:-. Discúlpeme.

Harold asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Jack suspiró. ¿Qué diantre le pasaba? Él no era tan irracional ni tan maleducado. Si su madre le hubiese escuchado, ya tendrá su zapato en la boca.

-Bueno, príncipe Jack-dijo Elsa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y poniéndose en pie frente a él-. ¿A qué has venido, aparte de a molestar e insultar a mi gente?

-¿Su gente?

-Sí. Todos los que viven conmigo son mi familia, Jack Frost. No tengo padres y solo me queda mi hermana. Mis empleados me cuidan y yo les cuido a ellos. Somos una familia. ¿Algo que objetar?-él negó-. Bien. ¿Qué quieres?

Jack entreabrió la boca. Acaba de fijarse en cómo iba vestida. Llevaba un precioso vestido verde botella y unos guantes del color de la hierba seca. La pequeña corona de oro rematada con un zafiro resplancedía en su cabello, peinado con un moño trenzado, como era habitual.

-¿Y bien?-insitió Elsa, sintiendo cómo un ligero rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

Jack tosió y volvió a su porte habitual de galantería.

-En primer lugar, quisiera deciros lo preciosa que estáis con ese vestido. Os sienta de maravilla.

Elsa parpadeó un par de veces. Su corazón se paró unos instantes. Nunca nadie la había piropeado tan directamente.

-Gracias, Jack.

-Y, en segundo lugar-prosiguió con una sonrisa-, quisiera devolveros algo que perdísteis la otra noche.

Elsa frunció el ceño, desconcertada. Jack metió una mano dentro de su chaqueta azul añil y sacó el guante. La reina se llevó una mano a la boca y palideció. ¿Cómo había perdido aquello?

-Gracias-repitió, con voz aún más baja.

Jack, viendo que significaba mucho para ella, se acercó y se lo ofreció. Elsa lo cogió y sonrió levemente. Se sentía más segura con sus guantes.

-Deberíais tener más cuidado-le susurró.

-Sí, lo sé. La otra noche estaba...

-Lo entiendo-la cortó Jack, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que sentía. Era algo parecido a lo que él había sentido: impotencia.

Elsa sonrió y guardó el guante en un cajón de su escritorio. Necesitaba apartar la vista de él. No era capaz de pensar con claridad si le miraba a esos ojos tan bonitos que tenía ni a esa sonrisa traviesa que esbozaba de vez en cuando. No comprendía lo que le ocurría. Nunca se había sentido así. Y, a pesar del nerviosismo, una extraña tranquilidad se apoderaba de ella cuando estaban juntos. Por un momento, pensó que podría ser posible el encontrar a alguien para ella. Pero luego volvió a su cabeza su extraña habilidad con el hielo y supo que, si quería una vida normal de pareja, no podía contarle su secreto a nadie. Y eso, por lo general, la desesperaba y la volvía loca. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de aquello, pero dudaba que nadie la comprendiese de verdad ni la aceptase tal y como era.

-¿Necesitas algo más de mí, Jack?-le preguntó, dándole aún la espalda.

-Sí, Elsa.

Ella se volvió, sorprendida. ¿La había llamado por su nombre?

-Estaré aquí hasta mañana por la tarde-le informó Jack-. Me gustaría poder verte mañana, antes de de marcharme.

-¿Te vas?-a Elsa se le encogió el corazón. No podía marcharse. ¡No!

-Mi tripulación esta terminando de abastecer hoy el barco para partir rumbo a Pholum mañana-asintió Jack, dando un paso hacia adelante-. Mi reino y mi hogar me necesitan.

-Comprendo-murmuró Elsa, sintiéndose vacía de pronto.

-Entonces, ¿podré verte mañana?

Elsa retorció las manos, pensativa. Se mordió el labio inferior y fijó su mirada en él. Puede que fuese un poco estúpido en ocasiones, pero era educado, parecía inteligente y era extremadamente guapo. Le encanta cómo le caía el flequillo rubio platino sobre sus ojos azules.

-Sí, por supuesto-aceptó Elsa, sin controlar lo que decía.

Jack sonrió, feliz y le tendió la mano.

-Partiré a primera hora de la tarde. Te veré mañana temprano.

Elsa aceptó la mano, esperando un educado beso en ella. Lo que no esperaba fue que Jack la atrajese hacia él. Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro. Jack tenía la boca entreabierta y no dejaba de mirar sus ojos y su boca.

-Jack, por favor...-consiguió musitar Elsa.

Pero él estaba en shock. Nunca, jamás, se había sentido tan atraído por alguien. Él solía estar rodeado de mujeres bellas que le atraían físicamente. Pero con Elsa estaba alucinado. Desde el primer momento en que ella abrió la boca, algo se removió en su interior, indicándole que aquella mujer era diferente a las demás y que debía ser suya. No como las jovenzuelas de su reino, que se entregaban a él en busca de cariño y placer. Él quería proteger a Elsa, amar a Elsa y cuidar de Elsa todo a la vez, no por capítulos. Y verla ahí, entre sus brazos, temblando como un flan, le había dejado sin fuerzas.

-Jack...-volvió a llamarle ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no lo sientes?

Elsa respiraba con dificultad, pero no porque él la estuviera aprisionando con fuerza, si no porque no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Yo...

Jack acercó su cara un poco más a la de ella. Entrecerró los ojos y la escrutó con la mirada, a la espera de que le diera permiso para besarla. Elsa no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué pasaría si la besaba? ¿Le congelaría también? ¿O, y si por el contrario, se dejaba llevar y se arrepentía más adelante de lo que había hecho? No podía pensar con claridad, sus pensamientos se entremezclaban. Deseaba con toda su alma que la besara, la noche del baile había que querido que hubiera ido a buscarla. Pero él no lo había hecho. Y, ahora, se encontraba en la tesitura que tanto había soñado. ¡Y no sabía cómo prodecer!

En ese instante, cinco golpes rítmicos en la puerta les hicieron reaccionar. Elsa se apartó con rapidez de Jack y él la soltó. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Elsa?-se escuchó la voz de Anna al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, Anna-consiguió articular la joven reina-. Pasa.

Anna abrió la puerta. Cuál fue sus sorpresa al encontrarse allí con el príncipe Jack, que ya se había recompuesto y se apoyaba en el escritorio de Elsa. Enseguida, se dio cuenta de que allí había pasado algo y sonrió para sus adentros. Elsa tenía las mejillas encendidas y la respiración costosa. No llevaba el maquillaje mal, así que no podía haber pasado nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, intuyó que la tensión que se palpaba en el aire era fruto de un encuentro bastante airado; lo que no sabía era si en el buen sentido o en el mal sentido.

-Elsa, ¿recuerdas que hoy tenías que acompañarme al mercado a comprar un par de cosas?-dijo Anna para intentar quitarle cierto peso a la situación.

-¿Era hoy?-se extrañó Elsa. No solía olvidarse de las citas.

-Sí.

-Bueno, majestades, creo que debería irme-intervino entonces Jack, un poco nervioso. Se inclinó primero ante la reina y, luego, ante la princesa. Pero, antes de salir por la puerta del despacho, se volvió y decidió jugar un poquito más:-. La recogeré mañana a las diez de la mañana, mi señora. Que tenga un buen día.

Y, acto seguido, salió de la estancia y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin embargo, decidió quedarse un poco pegado a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían las dos hermanas. No pudo menos que sonreír.

-Vale-dijo Anna-, quiero que me cuentes qué ha pasado aquí y que me lo cuentes ya. ¿Tú sabes la tensión sexual que hay entre los dos?

-¡Anna! Por favor, sé más discreta-la reprendió Elsa, dándose aire con la mano-. No existe ninguna tensión sexual, como tú dices. No lo soporto y él no me soporta. Fin del asunto.

-Venga ya, Elsa. Pero si un poco más y te me desmayas aquí mismo. Y, ¿desde cuándo te das aire con la mano?

Elsa frunció el ceño y la miró, con una mezcla de rabia y nerviosismo.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarte de tonterías? El príncipe Jack es un ser presuntuosos, arrogante y maleducado.

-¿Y por qué has quedado con él mañana?

-Necesita aclarar un asunto de importancia sobre Pholum y Arendelle. Me ha visto tan ocupada que no quería entretenerme más, no como haces tú ahora-intentó excusarse la reina, pero a Anna no se la engañaba así como así.

-Sí, ya, claro. Lo que tú digas, Elsa-dijo Anna, dándole la razón como a los locos y haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Estoy deseando ver cómo vuelves mañana de tu cita con el príncipe Jack.

-¡No es ninguna cita!-protestó Elsa.

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no.

Elsa bufó y empezó a ordenar los papeles de su mesa.

-Venga, Elsa, deja esas cosas y vámonos de compras-Anna le quitó las manos de encima del escritorio y tiro de ella para que se levantara-. Se nos hará tarde si sigues aquí. ¡Vamos!

Jack, al ver que las hermanas iban a salir, se alejó con rapidez y sigilo de la puerta y salió del palacio, sonriendo. Sí. Estaba claro que le provocaba sensaciones inesperadas a la reina, de la misma forma que ella se las provocaba a él.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Después de un agotador día de compras, Anna acompañó a Elsa a su habitación. La pelirroja había notado que Elsa estaba más tensa de lo acostumbrado. Estaba casi segura del por qué, pero quería que Elsa se lo dijera personalmente. Kristoff ya le había echado la bronca sobre que no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su hermana y que, si ocurría lo que ella quería, que se alegrase y punto. Pero Anna no podía evitar alegrarse por su hermana y apoyarla en esos momentos. Conociéndola, estaría preguntándose qué le pasaba y cómo debía reaccionar.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el vestido rosa de seda que me he comprado?-preguntó Anna mientras Elsa colocaba las pocas cosas que se había comprado en su sitio.

-Es precioso-sonrió la reina- y te sienta genial. Va perfectamente con el color de tu pelo. A Kristoff le encantará.

Anna sonrió.

-Pues no sé, pero a mí me gusta más ese vestido gris oscuro que te has comprado tú.

-¿Por qué?-se extrañó Elsa- Nunca te ha gustado el gris.

-Bueno, pero es que ese tono que tiene es realmente bonito...

Elsa alzó una ceja y la miró, curiosa. ¿Qué pretendía su hermana pequeña?

-Sí, pero nunca te ha gustado cómo te queda el gris-repuso ella.

-Ya, pero porque con mi pelo muy pocos colores fríos quedan bien.

-¿Colores fríos?-preguntó Elsa, tensándose. ¿Habría descubierto por qué su ropa nunca tenía tonos cálidos?

-Sí. No sé por qué te compras ropa y accesorios tan sosos-protestó Anna-. Excepto por tus vestidos verdes, azules y morados, siempre vas como si estuvieses tan apagada como una antorcha helada.

-Bueno, Anna, no a todos nos gusta lo mismo.

-Cierto-coincidió Anna-. Oye, ahora que sale el tema, ¿qué habéis hablado Frost y tú?

-¡Anna!-la regañó- Es un príncipe, deberías hablar de él como es debido. Igual que con los demás.

-Venga ya, Elsa. No te pongas así, porque eres la primera que llama a Rapunzel por su nombre.

-Sí, pero solo cuando estamos a solas y en confianza.

-¿Y con el príncipe Jack Frost no estaba a solas y en confianza?-la pinchó Anna, deseando que Elsa abriera su corazón.

La reina la fulminó con la mirada y se sentó en la cama. ¿Le contaba lo sucedido a Anna o no? Frustada, rugió levemente y bufó. Anna ya sabía que había pasado algo, por supuesto. Y aquellos gestos los confirmaban.

-Anna, ¿a qué viene tanto interés?-intento evitar Elsa que la conversación volviese a ella.

-Hombre, hermana-dijo, acercándose y sentándose a su lado-, cualquier otra persona que hubiese entrado en el despacho se habría dado cuenta de que algo ocurría o había ocurrido. No te hagas la tonta y cuéntamelo-le cogió las manos y se las apretó, dándoles calor-. Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa.

Elsa la miró y asintió. Lo sabía, pero no quería admitir que estaba sintiendo cosas que no debería. Y tampoco podía explicarle por qué no podía enamorarse de nadie. Era su secreto. El suyo y el de sus padres.

-Anna, no hay nada que contar. Simplemente, discutimos y punto.

Anna se desinfló. No era eso lo que quería escuchar y dudaba que fuese esa la verdad.

-Me duele que no me cuentes la verdad, Elsa-musitó, levantándose. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió-. Cuando quieras volver a confiar en mí, avísame.

Salió y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Estaba dolida a la par que enfadada y de eso pudo darse cuenta Elsa con facilidad. No le gustaba estar mal con su hermana, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Estaba segura de que, si no le contaba a nadie lo que le pasaba, se volvería loca. Pero prefería eso a dejar que los sentimientos aflorasen.

Se dejó caer en la cama y tal y como cayó, así se quedó dormida hasta el día siguiente.

A las ocho y media de la mañana, unos suaves golpes despertaron a Elsa. La reina abrió los ojos, asustada y miró a todos lados. Los golpecitos provenían de la puerta.

-¿Sí?-musitó, medio dormida todavía.

-¿Elsa?-escuchó la voz de su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa, Anna?

-¿Puedo pasar?

Elsa se desperezó y se atusó el pelo para estar lo más presentable posible.

-Entra-dijo una vez hubo acabado.

Anna entró y la observó. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

-¿En serio has dormido así?

Elsa se miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba demasiado cansada-se excusó, esbozando una suave y tímida sonrisa.

Anna sonrió un poco y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Deberías ir pensando en desayunar y asearte. Te recuerdo que a las diez viene Frost a buscarte.

-Príncipe Jack Frost-la reprendió, divertida.

-Como sea.

Elsa asintió y se levantó de la cama. Bostezó, llevándose una mano a la boca y andó hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, pues.

A las diez menos cuarto, la reina Elsa estaba lista. Se había decantado por su nuevo vestido gris, el mismo que se había comprado el día anterior. Había dejado su pelo recogido en una simple trenza que le caía por el hombro izquierdo y Anna se había encargado de maquillarla con tonos suaves y fríos. Cuando Elsa se miró, sonrió. Estaba realmente guapa.

-No sé cómo lo haces, Anna-empezó Elsa-, pero cada vez que me arreglas tú me siento guapa.

-Es que eres guapa, hermana.

Elsa rió por lo bajo y se volvió hacia Anna, que la observaba buscándo algún detalle que faltase. Se fijó en su cuello.

-¿No tienes ningún colgante para ponerte con este vestido?

-Sabes que no me gusta llevar demasiadas cosas encima, Anna.

Anna suspiró.

-En fin, será mejor que vayamos abajo.

-Anna, espera-la llamó entonces Elsa. Anna se volvió y miró a su hermana, que tenía los ojos fijos en ella-. Siento lo de ayer. Sé que no estuvo bien, pero realmente no puedo contarte mucho. Sí, Jack me parece guapo, a la par que insoportable y egocéntrico. Me atrae, pero no voy a hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... Yo...

En ese instante, unos golpes interrumpieron la conversación, afortunadamente para Elsa, que no sabía qué responder.

-Mi señora-se escuchó al otro lado de la pared-, su majestad, el príncipe Jack Frost de Pholum, ha llegado. La espera en el vestíbulo, mi reina.

-Enseguida bajo. Ofrecedle agua o vino mientras tanto-ordenó Elsa.

-De inmediato, mi señora.

Anna y Elsa se miraron. Anna, con expresión expectante y entusiasmada; Elsa, temblorosa y nerviosa.

-Vamos, hermanita. Demuéstrale que eres algo más que una cara bonita-la animó Anna.

Elsa alzó las cejas y sonrió. Ambas salieron de la habitación y bajaron la gran escalinata que conectaba el vestíbulo con las habitaciones principales. Elsa parecía un flan, de esos que tanto le gustaba y que la cocinera del palacio hacía de vez cuando como símbolo del cariño que le tenía a la reina. Cuando Anna y Elsa llegaron al rellano que enfrentaba el vestíbulo, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellas.

Elsa se quedó paralizada al ver a Jack. Como siempre, su pelo casi blanco estaba desordenado, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre esos ojos azul cielo que tenía. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del príncipe, que se volvió por completo hacia la escalinata con las manos tras la espalda y la cabeza alta. Iba vestido con un traje cuya chaquetilla le cubría hasta el cuello, de un color azul noche realmente bonito. Elsa se percató de que siempre iba de azul y eso le gustó. Parecía que compartía con ella el gusto por los colores fríos.

Jack no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la reina. Se había quedado paralizado. Aquel vestido gris se ceñía a las curvas de la reina y ensalzaba su figura. Una capa negra le cubría los hombros y la habitual corona había quedado olvidada en sus aposentos. Pero lo que más le gustó fue el peinado. Era la primera vez que la veía sin un moño y eso le cautivó. Dispuesto a comportarse como un auténtico caballero, avanzó un paso y se situó junto al final de la barandilla tallada en caoba.

Elsa, sin saber cómo, comenzó a bajar los escalones acompañada de Anna, que tenía unas ganas de saltar irrefrenables. Conforme iba avanzando, la joven reina quería volver sobre sus pasos y refugiarse en su cuarto, donde sentía que tenía todo bajo control. Se retorció las manos, envueltas en unos guantes gris perla con filigranas blancas. Estaba harta de sentirse así cuando Jack estaba presente. ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus sentimientos de la misma forma que controlaba el frío en sus manos?

Cuando por fin llegó abajo, Jack le cogió la mano derecha y se la besó, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Buenos días, reina Elsa. Es un placer veros de nuevo-dijo Jack, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza.

-Buenos días, príncipe Jack-contestó Elsa con un hilo de voz.

Jack le ofreció su brazo, sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de pensar lo preciosa que estaba Elsa. Ella aceptó el brazo y se despidió de su hermana con un gesto nervioso. Anna rió por lo bajo y volvió sobre sus pasos para estar con Kristoff.

Jack y Elsa salieron juntos del palacio hacia el jardín, donde el sol les dio de lleno en los ojos. Elsa suspiró. ¿Qué debía hacer después del encontronazo del día anterior?

-¿Cómo estás, Elsa?-preguntó entonces Jack.

Elsa le miró de reojo y dio un pequeño salto a ver que el príncipe ya la estaba mirando.

-Bien, Jack. Veo que no estás por la labor de usar formalismos.

-Creo que eso ya quedó claro ayer, ¿no?

Elsa enrojeció y se sintió morir. ¿Cómo podía recordarle el episodio?

Jack rió por lo bajo, pero se maldijo a sí mismo por haberla cohibido tan pronto.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, atravesando la puerta exterior con Elsa colgada de su brazo.

-No te preocupes, Jack. Es cierto que quedó claro.

Jack sonrió, un tanto aliviado. Alzó la cabeza y miró al frente.

-¿Dónde queréis llevarme?-dijo entonces.

-¿Disculpa?-se extrañó la reina- Fuiste tú quien quiso verme hoy. Daba por sentado que habrías pensado algo.

-No conozco tu reino, Elsa. Quiero que me lo enseñes.

Elsa abrió la boca, confundida. ¿Qué podía enseñarle?

-Jack, mi reino no es solo esta pequeña población a los pies del palacio. Todas las montañas que nos rodean también me pertenecen-dijo, señalando con la mano a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hay oculto en las montañas?

-Bueno, las más altas tienen nieves perecederas. Allí es donde suelen vivir los comerciantes de hielo.

-¿Comerciantes de hielo?

-Sí-asintió Elsa, orgullosa de su pueblo-. Dado que, ahora mismo, hace calor, los comerciantes de hielo tienen dos residencias, de manera que en tiempos de calor puedan trasladarse a donde hay hielo.

-¿En invierno no sobra?-rió, divertido. Si ella supiera...

-En asboluto. El palacio precisa hielo para mantener algunos alimentos durante cierto periodo de tiempo, igual que los demás hogares. Mi reino no tiene muchas desiguladades sociales. Intentamos que todos tengan un techo donde dormir y comida que llevarse a la boca. La realeza no se imiscuye en los problemas que los aldeanos tengan unos con otros, pero sí intervenimos cuando el asunto se pone demasiado feo y existen discrepancias que puedan provocar algun enfrentamiento.

-Hablas demasiado, Elsa-se burló Jack.

Ella abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato y frunció los labios.

-Si no querías información, no haberla pedido, Jack-le espetó.

Jack sabía que llevaba razón. Solo quería escuchar el sonido de su voz.

-¿No podemos ir a algunos de los bosques?-preguntó entonces, deseoso de tener intimidad con Elsa.

La reina le observó con un brillo de sospecha en los ojos. ¿Qué pretendía aquel mujeriego? ¿Quedarse a solas con ella?

-Sí, claro que podemos-y, cuando Jack abrió la boca para decir algo, Elsa añadió:-. El caso es que yo desee ir al bosque.

El príncipe cerró la boca, sintiéndose golpeado por lo bajo. Le había pillado, sin duda. Sin embargo, eso le gustó más de lo que hubiese pensado. Si hubiese sido otra, ya la habría arrastrado con él hacia la intimidad.

-Solo quiero ver cómo es tu reino, Elsa. No pretendo otra cosa. Ayer me quedó bastante claro que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo-dijo Jack, queriendo infundirle pena.

Elsa sintió que su voluntad desfallecía. En el fondo, ella quería estar a solas con él, fuera de las miradas que los observaban con curiosidad morbosa en esos momentos. Pero no quería que Jack se propasase y pensase que era demasiado fácil de embaucar. Elsa se mordió el labio, confusa. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? No sabía cómo reaccionar ante situaciones así, nunca nadie había intentado echarle el lazo (o la soga) de aquella forma tan desacarada. Finalmente, se decidió.

-Supongo que sabes montar a caballo-claudicó Elsa, sonriendo un poco.

-¿Lo dudas de verdad?-se jactó Jack, señalándose con la mirada y la mano que tenía libre.

-Pues sí. No pensaba que un señorito como tú supiese mantenerse a lomos de un caballo.

-Por favor, majestad, me siento insultado.

Elsa rió por la ocurrencia y Jack la observó, encantado. No la había escuchado reír hasta ese momento y se le antojó, como poco, hermoso. La reina paró cuando vio que Jack tenía fijos sus ojos azules en ella. Se recompuso, colorada como un tomate, y dio media vuelta en dirección al palacio.

Media hora después, Elsa y Jack se retaban para ver quién podía ir más rápido a caballo. El semental que montaba Jack era portentoso, negro como la noche y con las crines plateadas. La yegua de Elsa era preciosa, blanca como la nieve. Solía recordar a los unicornios de los cuentos.

Cuando se cansaron de tanto aguantar el equilibrio sobre los caballos, buscaron un claro junto a un arroyo en el que descansar de la carrera. Elsa no paraba de sonreír. Jack era simpático y agradable, sabía hacerla reír. Nunca habría pensado que ese donjuán fuese tan amable y educado. Elsa se dejó caer sobre la capa, que se había quitado para no ensuciarse demasiado el vestido. Por su parte, Jack se había situado al lado de ella, un poco más cerca de lo que debería. En ese momento, entre ellos se hizo el silencio. Elsa se había relajado bastante después de desfogarse con la carrera. Mientras, Jack solo pensaba en cómo podría conseguir que le dejara tocarla más de lo debido.

-Me encanta ese lugar-murmuró Elsa entonces-. Solía venir aquí con mis padres y con mi hermana cuando éramos pequeñas. Me encanta jugar en el río.

El príncipe la escuchó, embelesado.

-¿Por qué dejásteis de venir?-quiso saber Jack.

Elsa dejó de sonreír y miró el agua.

-La cosas se complicaron en casa-dijo simplemente como toda respuesta.

Jack se acercó un milímetro, pero Elsa lo notó. Sin embargo, no se alejó como habría hecho con cualquier otra persona. Sabía que estaba mal, que no podía ser, pero quería que Jack la rozase. El príncipe pareció leer sus pensamientos. Alzó una mano con timidez y se la pasó por los hombros a modo de consuelo.

-Puedes contármelo si quieres, Elsa-le animó Jack en un susurró.

Elsa se estremeció por el contacto. Su respiración se agitó casi imperceptiblemente y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y rapidez.

-Yo no soy una persona normal, Jack-ella le miró con tristeza-. No deberías hacerte demasiadas ilusiones conmigo.

-¿Por qué?-frunció el ceño y la miró a través de sus mechones blancos. Empezó a sentir una energía familiar que emanaba de ella y la contrarrestó con su propia energía. Estaba manteniendo el equilibrio casi sin darse cuenta.

-No quiero hacerte daño. Ni a ti ni a nadie.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No me vas a hacer nada.

-Jack, te lo estoy diciendo en serio-se quitó de encima su mano y se puso de pie. Empezó a andar de un lado a otro sin saber cómo proceder de nuevo.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-dijo Jack, levantándose a su vez y cogiendo las muñecas de Elsa- Deja de pensar tanto, Elsa. No soy tan estúpido como piensas. Me gustan las risas y las fiestas. Y también las mujeres, no te lo voy a negar. Pero no soy una mala persona. No soy un niñato.

-Nunca he dicho que...

-No. Pero lo has pensado-adivinó Jack.

Elsa se rindió y suspiró. Bajó la mirada y eliminó la tensión que había vuelto a acumularse en sus hombros. Jack, al ver el dilema en el que se encontraba, le soltó una muñeca y le tocó la barbilla para que le mirase. Volvía a sentir esa energía familiar. Ocurría cada vez que se tocaban piel con piel.

-Quiero que confíes en mí-susurró Jack, con su rostro casi pegado al de ella.

-No entiendo tanto afán.

-Yo tampoco-admitió el príncipe, sintiéndose como una pluma-. Dímelo, por favor.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Jack?-trataba de reaccionar Elsa.

-¿Qué fue lo que se complicó en tu casa? Quiero ayudarte.

-No puedo decírtelo...

-¿Por qué no? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Esa pregnuta reactivó el instinto de protección de Elsa, que se zafó de su contacto de nuevo y se alejó con el aliento entrecortado. ¿Qué había estado a punto de pasar de nuevo?

-No te importa, Jack-respondió Elsa, volviendo a su máscara de dureza.

Jack perdió la paciencia y golpeó el suelo con fuerza con el pie.

-¿Estás enfadado porque no me he lanzado a tus brazos, Jack?-gruñó Elsa, malinterpretando su enfado.

-¡No! ¡Estoy enfadado porque... porque...!-Jack se cogió del pelo y rugió- ¡Ni yo mismo lo sé!

-Pues aclárate las ideas antes de volver a intentar nada conmigo.

-¿Me vas a decir que te estabas dejando hacer para ver qué pasaba? ¿O es que realmente quieres besarme pero te da miedo el qué dirán?

-No me importa lo que digan los demás-rehusó Elsa, sabiendo que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma-. ¡Y no quiero besarte!

-¿Ah, no? ¡Demuéstralo!-la retó Jack, sulfurado.

-¡No tengo por qué hacer nada!

-¿No?

-¡No!

-¡Pues yo sí!

Y, cubriendo la distancia que le separaba de ella, le cogió el rostro y pegó sus labios a los de ella. Elsa quiso quitarse de en medio, pero Jack la tenía cogida con tanta fuerza que no podía hacer mucho. Él notaba su resistencia, pero quería demostrarle que los dos se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro. Mientras tanto, Elsa no abría la boca y Jack suavizó el gesto. Sacó un poco la lengua y lamió con cariño los labios de Elsa, que se entreabieron sin que la reina pudiera hacer mucho al respecto. Empezó a sentir que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y le gustó la sensación. Y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se agarraba a la solapa de la chaqueta de Jack y profundizaba el beso. Un suspiró de triunfo salió de entre los labios de Jack, que la cogió por la cintura y la pegó más a él. Quería sentirla por entero.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que, sin aliento, Jack separó su boca de la de Elsa y apoyó su frente en la de ella, buscando aire. La reina no había cambiado de postura y cuando se removió en brazos de Jack, sintió los músculos de sus brazos agarrotados. Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron.

-Yo...-musitó Elsa, sin saber qué decir.

Jack esbozó una tierna sonrisa y besó la frente de la reina.

-Perdóname. Tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

Jack rió.

-¿Ahora eres tú la que pregunta el por qué?

-Jack...

-En cuanto te vi la noche de tu coronación, me di cuenta de que lo único que quería es que alguien como tú estuviese a mi lado. Lo primero que pensé fue: "quiero tenerla". Al principio creía que era mera atracción, como con las demás. Pero luego-sonrió, recordando-, me plantaste cara. Dios, quería abrazarte y decirte que lo hicieras de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Jack esquivó su mirada y miró por encima de la cabeza de Elsa. Pero lo que vio le dejó impactado.

-¿Jack?-le llamó Elsa, pero al ver que este no respondía ni se movía, volvió a removerse y se giró para ver lo que le tenía tan congelado.

A Elsa se le paró el corazón. Todo el prado, incluido el arroyo, se había congelado a su alrededor. Pequeños cristales de hielo en forma de lágrimas colgaban de las ramas de los árboles. Una suave capa de escarcha cubría el suelo, a excepción de donde ellos dos tenían plantados los pies. Su capa, que seguía a los pies del árbol donde la había dejado, se había quedado tiesa. Todo estaba helado.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Elsa se sintió morir.

-Ay, Dios, no...-sollozó, llamando la atención de Jack.

-¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

Pensaba que lo tenía controlado... Sus peores temores se habían confirmado. No le había congelado a él, cosa que aún no entendía, si no que había cubierto de hielo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Elsa se encogió sobre sí misma y se apartó con brusquedad de Jack, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Tú has hecho esto?-inquirió Jack, casi sin poder creerse que no estuviera solo.

-Jack, aléjate de mí, por favor-musitó Elsa, caminando hacia su montura. Curiosamente, la yegua se había alejado unos metros y la esperaba, obediente.

-Espera, ¿que me aleje de ti?-preguntó Jack, alucinado. ¡No podía pedirle eso después de aquel beso!-¿Cómo esperas que lo haga después de lo que pasado entre nosotros?

-Aquí no ha pasado nada, Jack-negó Elsa, subiendo a lomos de su yegua. Le miró con timidez y, acto seguido, le dio la espalda; pero antes de huir hacia el palacio, repitió:-. Aléjate de mí, por favor. No te acerques y déjame sola. No me busques.

Elsa espoleó a la yegua y ambas salieron disparadas de vuelta a la ciudad, dejando a Jack solo y con un sentimiento de euforia en su interior. No comprendía por qué se alejaba de él. No iba a hacerle daño, por Dios. Pero eso ella no lo sabía, apenas sabía nada de él. Jack se maldijo a sí mismo y golpeó el suelo con la punta del pie. ¿Cómo no se lo había contado? Todos en su reino conocían su naturaleza, le pedían que aliviase el frío en invierno y que refrescase el ambiente en verano. Nadie le odiaba por ser como era. Pero, tal vez, solo tal vez, con ella no fuese igual.

Jack recordó entonces la expresión de terror que se había dibujado en el rostro de Elsa. Había pasado de tener color en las mejillas por el beso, a palidecer como la escarcha que cubría el claro y el arroyo del bosque. Jack sonrió a su pesar. No podía esperar otra cosa salvo que la naturaleza derritiese aquello, él no podía eliminarlo. No tenía ese poder.

Cansado y confuso, sin saber qué hacer a partir de ese momento, se dirigió hacia su caballo negro e imitó a la reina. Durante el camino, se le ocurrió una idea absurda, pero que tal vez podría funcionar.

Anna no entendía qué había pasado. Elsa apenas había comido y había vuelto a encerrarse en su cuarto. Trató por todos los medios hablar con su hermana, pero ella la echó tantas veces que se cansó y cerró la puerta con llave. Eso a Anna le molestó bastante y se fue, echando humo. Kristoff le dijo, para calmarla, que tal vez Elsa había sufrido alguna experiencia y no quería compartirla, de momento con nadie, que ya la buscaría cuando lo necesitase. Anna lo comprendió y se relajó.

Mientras, Elsa tenía enterrada su cara en su almohada. Estaba tumbada en la cama, sollozando. Odiaba ser como era, odiaba su poder. Ella solo quería ser una chica normal, era lo único que había pedido desde pequeña. Había tenido que ocultarle su don a Anna tantas veces que se sentía oprimida. Odiaba también mentir a su hermana. Era la única familia de sangre que le quedaba y, aunque su cuñado Kristoff era un amor con ella, no podía evitar pensar que estaban solas Anna y ella en el mundo. Y su poder no le ayudaba en absoluto a calmar esa sensación de soledad.

No comprendía cómo se había podido dejar llevar por ese beso. Cada vez que lo recordaba, sus mejillas se encendían y una tonta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Había sido intenso. Recordaba cada instante, desde que Jack fijó con intensidad sus ojos sobre ella, se acercó a su cara y sintió la frescura de su aliento, que olía a menta pura. El tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, atrayéndola hacia él. Cómo le había cogido la cara para que le mirase y la fuerza que había puesto al besarla. Sonrió aún más al recordar que ella se resistió al principio, pero luego eso dio paso a un beso más dulce, sensual y cariñoso. Jamás la habían besado y recordaría ese primer contacto para siempre. Jack era fogoso, apasionado y cálido, aunque por fuera pareciese una persona fría y embaucadora.

Elsa suspiró y se puso boca arriba. No debía sentir aquello. Esa calidez le era desconocida y le producía inquietud. El único amor y cariño que había conocido era el de Anna, Kristoff y los empleados que servían en palacio. El amor de su pueblo era algo diferente, pero todo se basaba en lo mismo. Esa calidez era totalmente distinta del fuego que había sentido en su interior, donde ella solo creía que había nieve, frío y hielo.

Justo cuando cerraba los ojos para rememorarlo todo con más nitidez, escuchó un par de golpes en su ventana. Miró hacia allí y pegó un grito. Jack estaba encaramado en su ventana, golpeando el cristal con ahínco.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-preguntó, asustada y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza- Menudo susto me has dado, Jack-prosiguió, alejándose para darle paso-. ¿No podías haber llamado a la puerta?

-¿Me habrías abierto?-inquirió, divertido y acercándose a ella con rapidez.

-No-repuso Elsa, mirándole de arriba abajo y buscando dónde meterse. Se imaginaba lo que iría hacer y no estaba segura de querer dejarse llevar de nuevo.

-Ya lo sabía.

La asió de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le recorrió la cara.

-Jack...

-¿Qué?

-Te he dicho que te alejes.

-¿Ah, sí? No me había enterado.

Bajó su cara a la de ella y le besó con suavidad la mejilla.

-¿Por qué me has pedido eso?-quiso saber, tornando su rostro serio pero sin alejarse un milímetro.

-Ya has visto lo que hago. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa, Jack, pero no sé hasta que punto. No quiero congelarte a ti también.

Jack rió, dejando descolocada a Elsa.

-No es gracioso, Jack-le regañó, golpeando su pecho para quitarle de en medio.

-Sí que lo es.

-Anda, ¿y eso por qué?

Jack esbozó una media sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. Desvió su mirada hacia la cómoda sobre la que había acorralado a Elsa y la tocó. Inmediatamente, Elsa sintió el frío en su espalda y se giró todo lo que pudo. Inmediatamente, abrió la boca y quiso echarse a llorar de la emoción. Toda la cómoda se había helado tras ella. Sus pertenencias estaba congeladas y cubiertas de escarcha. En el espejo, por encima de la cómoda, se había dibujado un copo de nieve precioso.

La reina miró alternativamente a Jack y sus cosas. En ese instante, comprendió. No estaba sola. Había alguien más como ella y no era un ser frío y seco, si no alguien hermoso y cálido, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Unas lágrimas de emoción salieron de los ojos de Elsa. Jack, asustado, la miró y las recogió.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño?-preguntó al instante, petrificado. No esperaba esa reacción.

-No... Estoy...-no le salían las palabras, por lo que sonrió por toda respuesta.

Jack se relajó y rió por lo bajo. La observó sonreír a través del flequillo. El color había vuelto a su rostro y eso le encantaba. La miraba y sentía que era como un ángel.

Aquello despertó a Elsa de su lamento interior. ¿Cómo?

-Espera... ¿Esto lo has hecho tú? Los rumores son reales...-preguntó Elsa.

Jack abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la coronilla.

-Eh... Bueno, yo... Pues, esto... Resulta que desde pequeño tengo... esto... una especie de... eh... habilidad que...

-No es posible...-se repetía Elsa una y otra vez- Eres como yo... Somos iguales...

Jack asintió. Notó que Elsa se removía en busca de un apoyo más cómodo, por lo que dio un paso atrás y le dejó espacio para moverse. Comprendía que estuviera tan sorprendida, era la misma reacción que había tenido él esa misma mañana.

-Espera, un segundo-dijo entonces Elsa-. ¿Tú no tendrías que haberte ido ya?

El príncipe sonrió y asintió.

-He pedido que manden una misiva en mi nombre a mis padres. Me quedaré aquí una temporada, si no te importa.

-¡En absoluto! ¡Claro que puedes quedarte!-saltó Elsa, abrazándole.

Jack, asombrado, respondió al gesto un segundo después. Elsa se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había hecho, cuando ya estaba pegada a él. Alzó levemente la cabeza y le miró. El silencio entre ellos dio paso a una sensación de calor. Por la mente de ella pasó una idea absurda, que quizá podría funcionar.

Retiró sus brazos del cuello de Jack y se quitó uno de sus guantes. El príncipe la observó y supo que aquello era un acto de valentía por su parte. Elsa fue a dejar caer el guante cuando la mano de Jack lo recogió. Asintió e inspiró hondo. Levantó una mano y, temblando, la volvió a bajar. Jack, pacientemente, esperó a que Elsa se tranquilizara. Pero repitió tantas veces la misma secuencia que el príncipe se hartó, cogió su mano y la guió hasta su cara. Elsa contuvo el aliento, por si ocurría lo peor. Pero no. No pasó nada. Jack dibujó una media sonrisa y asintió débilmente. Estrechó contra su mejilla la mano de Elsa con su propia mano. Besó la palma de la reina, que le observaba, incrédula.

-No te has helado...-musitó, sin salir de su asombro.

-Somos iguales-repitió Jack sus mismas palabras.

-No es posible... Cualquier persona se habría congelado.

-Ya, pero yo no soy cualquier persona.

Elsa asintió y cayó entonces en una gracia.

-Tu apellido es una broma, ¿verdad?

Jack estalló en una sonora carcajada. Elsa rió con él, pero estaba esperando una respuesta seria.

-No, en absoluto-repuso Jack, abrazándola. El silencio reinó de nuevo hasta que Jack preguntó:-. ¿Vas a volver a huir de mí?

Elsa le miró, seria.

-¿Me enseñarás a controlarlo?

-¿Por qué crees que me quedo, Elsa?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Pues entonces, no. No voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que me ayudes a...

Pero no le dio tiempo a acabar. Jack se abalanzó sobre su boca de nuevo y la besó. Esta vez, Elsa no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar desde el principio. Sin embargo, prestó atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No quería que su habitación se helase como otras tantas veces. Disfrutó del beso y, una vez se separó de Jack, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. No había nada helado.

-¿Eh? No lo comprendo... He hecho lo mismo que la otra vez...

-Te he mantenido a raya, Elsa-intervino Jack-. La última vez no sabía que tu poder iba a salir desbordado-rió.

-Entiendo-asintió, conforme-. ¿Te puedo pedir una cosa?

-Lo que quieras.

-No vuelvas a besarme sin permiso.

Jack se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo.

-¿No te gusta que lo haga?

-Eres un descarado, Jack Frost. Que lo hagas con el resto de las mujeres no significa que también puedas o debas hacerlo con una reina.

-Vaya, qué estricta-se burló Jack-. Pero si te pido permiso, pierdo el factor sorpresa.

-¿Tan monótono eres que no sabes hacer nada más?-azuzó Elsa, divertida.

-No me tiente, majestad. Podría arrepentirse de sus palabras-le adivirtió Jack, siguiéndole el juego.

-Dios me libre.

Jack rió a carcajada limpia y le tomó la mano.

-Será mejor que me vaya-se la besó sin dejar de mirarla y se volvió, alzando una ceja-. ¿A qué hora te veo mañana?-preguntó, volviendo la cabeza en un gesto que a Elsa le paró el corazón.

-A la misma hora que hoy. No llegues tarde, príncipe.

-Ni de coña, mi reina.

Y, sin volver de nuevo la vista atrás, salió por la ventana, no sin antes dejar el dibujo de otro copo de nieve dibujado en el cristal.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Desde aquella noche, Elsa y Jack se hicieron inseparables. Todos los días, a las diez de la mañana, se veían y cabalgaban hacia el interior del bosque, al arroyo donde se besaron por primera vez. Estaban allí hasta las dos de la tarde practicando el control del hielo. A Elsa le costaba cogerle el truco. Sabía hacer maravillas, otras le salían por puro instinto. Pero el control se le escapaba. Jack tenía bastante paciencia con ella y repetían los ejercicios una y otra vez. Sin embargo, el príncipe sospechaba que había algo que la retenía. En más de una ocasión se lo preguntó, pero Elsa siempre respondía lo mismo:

-Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo.

Al principio, Jack creyó la excusa y la comprendió. Pero después de una semana, empezaba a pensar que la frustación de Elsa hacia algo era lo que obstaculizaba el aprendizaje.

Mientras tanto, por las tardes, Anna acosaba a Elsa. No dejaba de preguntarle el por qué de tantas citas seguidas con el príncipe de Pholum. A la reina se le estaban empezando a agotar las excusas y no quería que su hermana pensase algo que no había vuelto a ocurrir desde la primera cita. Jack cumplía el deseo de Elsa: no había vuelto a besarla, aunque nunca dejaba de provocarla. Sin embargo, Elsa parecía disfrutar de su sufrimiento, ella le devolvía sus juegos y entre ambos saltaban chispas de hielo de vez en cuando.

A la semana y media de empezar a practicar, una visita inesperada llegó al palacio, justo a la misma hora a la que Elsa y Jack se encontraban en la puerta del palacio.

-Majestad, es un honor poder veros al fin en persona. Soy el duque de Shadow, cercano al reino de Pholum-se presentó un hombre de unos treinta años, moreno y con la piel pálida. Tenía unos penetrantes e inquietantes ojos negros, que recorrieron a Elsa con interés.

La reina, lejos de amedrantarse, inclinó la cabeza levemente y sonrió con cortesía.

-Bienvenido a Arendelle, duque de Shadow. En este momento no puedo atenderos como es debido. Sin embargo, ordenaré que lo acomoden en el palacio, si lo desea, hasta la hora de la comida. Volveré para entonces.

De inmediato, Jack le dio un tirón a Elsa del brazo para que le mirase. Jack bajó la cabeza y fijó los ojos en los de ella.

-No me fío de él, Elsa-cuchicheó, preocupado.

Elsa notó que los hombros del príncipe, normalmente relajados, dejaban entrever una tensión diferente a la que reflejaban cuando ellos dos se enfrentaban con sus juegos.

-¿Sugieres que le eche de mi casa?-preguntó Elsa, anonadada- No puedo hacer eso. Es algo muy desconsiderado. Quiero que mi reino sea conocido como un reino de amabilidad y hospitalidad.

-¿Qué sabes de ese tipo, eh?

-Pues... ¿Nada?. Nada-admitió Elsa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ahora comprendía un poco a lo que se refería Jack-. Pero no puedo echarle sin más.

-Es tu casa. ¡Claro que puedes!

-Jack, por favor.

-¿Hay algún problema, alteza?-intervino entonces el duque, acercándose al príncipe y a la reina- Si es mucha molestia, me instalaré en una posada de inmediato.

-Es una buena idea-saltó Jack antes de que Elsa pudiese hablar.

-¿Disculpe?-el duque se fijó por primera vez en Jack, que fruncía el ceño y tenía los labios muy juntos- No le he visto al entrar, ¿quién es usted?

-Él es el príncipe de Pholum, duque-se adelantó Elsa, de la misma forma que Jack había hecho antes con ella. Jack le lanzó una mirada furibunda a la par que divertida.

-Oh, es un gusto, mi señor-el duque inclinó un poco la cabeza ante Jack, que no le devolvió el saludo. El extraño volvió su mirada enseguida hacia la reina, que se encontraba entre la espada y el hielo, en este caso-. ¿Decís que es mejor que me hospede en una posada a estar aquí, por deseo expreso de la reina?

-Bueno, duque-comenzó a hablar Elsa-, ninguno de mis invitados duerme en el palacio. Comprenderá que sería una acción basada en el favoritismo si le permitiera hacer lo que al príncipe le tengo vetado.

-Por supuesto, mi señora. Faltaría menos-coincidió el duque, echando una mirada de reproche y asco al príncipe, que no le quitaba la vista de encima-. Volveré, pues, por la tarde. Estoy deseando charlar con usted.

-Sin duda, duque-asintió Elsa, mirando de soslayo a Jack y haciéndole una seña con un dedo para que se calmase-. Espero verle a las cinco en mi despacho.

-Como disponga, alteza. Que tengan un buen día, majestades.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió Elsa.

La reina miró a Jack, a la espera de que este dijera algo. Jack se percató del gesto y asintió sin cambiar el gesto.

-Igualmente.

Acto seguido, el duque de Shadow se fue por donde había venido, cerrando la puerta una vez hubo salido del edificio. Faltó tiempo para que Jack se abalanzara sobre Elsa.

-Parece que has recuperado el sentido común-le espetó.

-¿Sentido común? Solo he sido justa. Es obvio que antes de que él se quede aquí prefiera que estés tú.

-¿Eso es una sugerencia o una petición?-la pinchó Jack, volviendo a su juego.

-Es un hecho. Y antes de que digas nada, ya lo había pensado cuando accedí a que me ayudaras.

-Oh, genial. El pago por entrenarte es alojamiento y comida gratis en el palacio de Arendelle. ¿Quién no querría un pago así?-se burló Jack.

-¿Quieres bajar la voz?-se enfadó Elsa, mirando a todos lados.

Entonces, Jack se percató del posible problema con sus clases, pero no lo mencionó. Decidió escurrir el bulto y sacarlo a colación en el momento oportuno.

-Disculpe, majestad.

Elsa bufó y dio un par de vueltas, exasperada. Jack solía sacarla de sus casillas.

-Lo siento, Elsa-escuchó la voz de Jack tras ella. Elsa se volvió y observó con suspicacia el gesto arrepentido de Jack-. Lo siento-repitió.

-No entiendes nada, Jack. Ese es el problema.

-Pues explícamelo-dijo con rapidez.

La reina lo escrutó con sus ojos azules y se llevó una mano al pelo, que ahora solía llevar con una trenza. Se había dado cuenta de que Jack se la comía con la mirada cuando iba peinada así, por lo que lo había tomado por costumbre.

-Vamos a mi despacho-decretó después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Y escaquearte del entrenamiento? Ni de broma.

-Jack, me esfuerzo y hago todo lo que puedo. Haz el favor de echarme cuenta por una vez. Vamos. Es una orden.

Jack farfulló y echó a andar tras Elsa, que se encaminaba con paso decidido a su despacho.

-Mandona-musitó Jack en voz baja.

-Te he oído-le adivirtió Elsa, que continuaba caminando un par de pasos por delante de Jack.

Entonces, sintió un golpe y cómo algo frío caía por su espalda. Elsa se quedó quieta justo delante de la puerta de su despacho. Estaba que echaba humo. Miró a todos los lados del pasillo en el que se encontraban y le lanzó a Jack un torrente de copos de hielo a la cara. El príncipe, que no esperaba respuesta, se tragó todo el hielo. Elsa rió por lo bajo y corrió hacia el despacho, abrió la puerta la cerró tras ella. Escuchó a Jack escupir y maldecir.

-Elsa, abre la puerta de inmediato y enfréntate a tu castigo.

-¿Me estás dando órdenes en mi propio palacio?-inquirió, aguantándose la risa.

-Sí. Abre la puerta, Elsa.

-No.

-Ábrela.

-Te he dicho que no.

-Muy bien.

-¿Ya te rindes, Jack?-pero no hubo respuesta- ¿Jack? ¡Jack!

Lo pensó y se atrevió a abrir un resquicio de la puerta. Miró por él, pero no vio nada. Se asomó un poco más y divisó todo el pasillo. No había nadie.

-No me puedo creer que se haya largado sin despedirse...-murmuró Elsa, alucinada y cerrando de nuevo la puerta, esta vez con pestillo. Se estaba enfadando y no quería ver a nadie.

-Y yo no me puedo creer que no me hayas abierto la puerta, maleducada-oyó a sus espaldas.

Elsa se volvió y vio a Jack encaramado a la ventana del despacho. Abrió la boca y corrió hacia el pestillo de la puerta, pero no tuvo tiempo de abrirlo. Jack la acorraló y la miró con superioridad.

-¿A dónde vas ahora, reina Elsa?

Elsa frunció los labios. No sabía si reír o enfadarse.

-Deberías dejar de entrar en las habitaciones de mi palacio por las ventanas-sugirió Elsa. Jack volvía a invadir su espacio personal y a estar demasiado cerca-. Para algo se crearon las puertas.

-¿Sabías que las ventanas son una buena vía de escape en caso de emergencia?

-No fastidies, Jack.

El príncipe rió y alzó una mano para tocarle la cara. La observó y memorizó cada detalle de ella.

-¿Te gusta sacarme de quicio?-preguntó entonces.

-¿Yo a ti? ¿O tú a mí, mejor dicho?-dijo Elsa a su vez.

-Lo primero. Lo segundo es algo que me gusta hacer.

-¿No te gusta que haga lo primero?

Jack sonrió.

-Es difícil de explicar.

-¿Tan difícil que tienes que estar pegado a mí?

-Esa es otra cosa que me gusta hacer.

-Pues a mí me incomoda un poco-respondió Elsa sin pensar.

Jack abrió mucho los ojos y se separó de inmediato.

-Entiendo-musitó. Y, volviéndose, comenzó a andar hacia la ventana.

-¿A dónde vas?-quiso saber Elsa, sintiéndose fatal por lo que había dicho- Oye, no es no me guste que estés tan cerca de mí. No me das asco ni miedo ni nada parecido, Jack. Es solo que...-intentó buscarle una explicación- No es lo correcto.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no sea lo correcto?-espetó, girándose hacia Elsa- Es más, lo correcto es aburrido. Creía que ya te habías dado cuenta.

-No tienes por qué hablarme así.

-Oh, disculpe, majestad. Ahora va a ser que no sé encajar una negativa.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-confirmó Elsa, empezando a enfadarse, aunque no sabía si con él o con ella misma- Estás acostumbrado a que todas te digan que sí. Por eso yo me niego.

-Si me dicen que sí es porque les atraigo, ¿no te parece?

-Eres un mujeriego engreído.

-Y tú una vieja prematura y sosa. Te escondes en tu despacho porque temes que todos sepan lo que eres.

-¿Y qué soy, Jack? ¿Un monstruo?

-¡No! ¡Alguien especial!

-Especial, ¿para quién? ¿Para mi hermana? Yo soy tan especial para ella como ella lo es para mí.

-¡No hablo de ella, Elsa!

-Entonces, ¿de quién? ¿De ti?-inquirió Elsa sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo se estaba torciendo todo tan deprisa? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?- Eres un donjuán, Jack. Puedes tener a la que quieras. Estoy segura de que ya has cortejado a alguna chica y has hecho con ella lo que te viniese en gana. Yo seré sosa y aburrida, pero no juego con los sentimientos de los demás.

Jack entrecerró los ojos y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú sola me estás tachando de mala persona, Elsa. Que todas me digan que sí no significa que haga con ellas lo que no debo. No digas cosas de mí que no son.

-Oh, sí, claro.

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo me largo-decidió Jack, cansado de las acusaciones de la reina.

No entendía cómo podía pensar eso de él. Estaba seguro de que ya no creía que fuese aquello que decía. Pero estaba demostrado que se equivocaba. Se acercó a la ventana y se encaromó a ella.

-Mañana mismo partiré de regreso a Pholum. No deseo que ningún gañán esté con la reina de Arendelle.  
>-Jack...-musitó Elsa- No hace falta que te vayas, Jack.<p>

Elsa se echó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a respirar con dificultad. Comenzó a sentir una angustia en su pecho que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera cuando sus padres murieron. Se dejó caer al suelo, boqueando como un pez. Jack, que en ese momento ponía un pie fuera, se giró y vio a Elsa en el suelo, medio asfixiada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió con ella y la recogió del suelo.

-Elsa. Elsa. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Elsa!

La zarandeó un poco y le sopló en la cara, pero a ella lo que le faltaba era aire. No podía respirar. Sin pensárselo y sin esperar permiso de nadie, se inclinó sobre ella y le insulfló aire a través de su boca. Así estuvo hasta que la respiración de la reina se normalizó lo suficiente como para que él pudiera levantarse, abrir la puerta y pedir ayuda a pleno pulmón.

A penas diez minutos después, Elsa estaba tendida en su cama y tapada hasta el cuello. Respiraba con dificultad, pero se mantenía. El médico llegó poco después y confirmó que había sido un ataque de ansiedad. Jack no se separó de la reina en ningún momento y eso, en el fondo, fue lo que terminó de derribar las defensas de Elsa.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Era medianoche cuando Elsa abrió los ojos de golpe. Su respiración ya se había normalizado, pero su corazón latía con fuerza. Había tenido una pesadilla. Miró hacia la ventana para mirar la luna, pero se topó con una presencia que se apoyaba en la cama. Entornó los ojos para ver mejor y descubrió un brillo perlado. Se tapó la boca y encendió una vela en la mesita de noche. Miró de nuevo a su vigilante y descubrió que era Jack. Recordaba vagamente enfrentarse al médico para poder quedarse con ella. Recordaba que Anna dijo algo para que se tranquilizase. Pero eso era todo. Al parecer, el príncipe de Pholum se había quedado a cuidarla.

Sonrió. Sacó una mano de las mantas y le acarició el pelo. Pensó en lo mal que se había sentido al saber que se iría y no volvería. Se sintió vacía, tremendamente vacía. No quería volver a sentir aquello. Se reprendía por tener esos pensamientos y esos sentimientos, pero era extrañamente feliz por ver que no había nada de malo en ello.

Observó cómo la espalda de Jack subía y bajaba con su respieración. Intentó moverse lo menos posible, pero el príncipe se despertó. Elsa no quitó la mano de su cabeza. Jack la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se tranquilizó al ver que ella estaba bien y despierta. Vio que ella le estaba acariciando el pelo y se estremeció. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había estado haciendo?

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó a la reina en un susurro.

-Bien-respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Jack asintió un par de veces y volvió la cabeza a la ventana.

-Todavía es de noche-musitó, arrascándose la nuca.

Topó con la mano de Elsa y la acarició. Ella retiró la mano, pero Jack se la cogió con la mano libre. Elsa miró sus manos unidas y contuvo la respiración. Intentó no volver a congelar nada, pero sentía que su poder quería expandirse de la misma forma que quería dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Un ardor increíble la recorría desde esa unión de manos hasta su cara. Un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Jack giró la cabeza para mirarla y la taladró con sus ojos. Elsa abrió un poco la boca para respirar mejor. Jack vio su boca entreabierta y sintió que se derretía por dentro. Se acercó un poco y paró, a la espera de que ella le diera permiso. Ese fue el detonante de Elsa. Se quitó las sábanas de lo alto y se inclinó sobre Jack. Él la miró, confundido y maravillado. Entonces, ella rozó con sus labios los de él. El príncipe quiso mantener ese mínimo contacto, pero la electricidad que le recorrió habló por él. Cogió su cara entre sus manos y profundizó el beso.

Elsa inspiró con fuerza y disfrutó del contacto. Sentía que su corazón se salía del pecho. ¿Cómo dos personas de hielo podían sentir ese calor? No se lo explicaba ninguno de los dos. Simplemente, ese calor existía y no podían ignorarlo.

Jack se subió a la cama y rodeó a Elsa con sus brazos. Ambos cayeron sobre las sábanas y se abrazaron.

-Espera, espera, espera-se separó Jack-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Elsa miró a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta de dónde estaban.

-Oh, Dios... Lo siento... Yo...-no sabía qué decir, se sentía ofuscada y avergonzada.

-No te peocupes, ha sido culpa mía, yo...

Elsa negó y le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Ha sido un accidente...

-¿El qué? ¿El beso?

-¡No! Oh, Dios, no. Eso ha sido...-sonrió Elsa- maravilloso.

Jack sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Así que ahora lo reconoces, ¿no?

-No te pongas así-le reprochó Elsa, sonriendo aún. Pero su gesto cambió, de nuevo, a ser serio-. Siempre me he prohibido sentir cosas, Jack. No es tan sencillo. Siento que está mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo congelo todo a mi alrededor, Jack.

-Ahora mismo, no-señaló el príncipe con una media sonrisa.

Elsa comprobó lo que el príncipe decía y se dio cuenta de que era verdad. No había nada bajo el hielo.

-No lo entiendo...-murmuró la reina, anonadada.

-Yo sí-puntualizó Jack, ganándose una mirada interrogativa de Elsa-. ¿Por qué congelas las cosas?

-Porque... tengo miedo.

-Exacto. ¿De dónde viene ese miedo?

-No quiero hacer daño a nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero protegerlos... Les quiero.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Sí!-Jack dio un pequeño salto en la cama que hizo reír a Elsa- ¿No lo ves? Cuando eres feliz y estás relajada, no congelas nada. Disfrutas de tus sentimientos. El amor descongela, Elsa. Yo no tengo ese poder, pero tú sí.

Elsa le miró, confundida. ¿Podría ser cierto? Al fin y al cabo, acababa de disfrutar de algo que deseaba y no había pasado nada. Se mordió el labio inferior. No quería tentar demasiado a la suerte, así que se apartó un poco más de Jack y se puso en pie. Se arrebujó en su camisón y se acercó al ventanal que daba a un balcón. La Luna esta en todo su esplendor, llena, mágica, iluminada, vibrante. La reina suspiró.

-No le des más vueltas a las cosas, Elsa-susurró Jack, acercándose por detrás.

-Si hubieras vivido como yo lo he hecho durante años, no me dirías eso-repuso Elsa, nerviosa. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo-. ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué he despertado aquí?

-¿No lo recuerdas?-la encaró Jack, sorprendido- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Elsa se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor.

-Recuerdo que discutimos, pero no me acuerdo qué pasó después. ¿No dijiste que te ibas?-inquirió, temerosa.

-Sí, eso dije-admitió Jack, regañándose a sí mismo por decir semejante tontería. En ningún momento había querido irse, pero las acusaciones sin fundamento de Elsa le habían hecho muchísimo daño. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de que nada de es hubiese ocurrido como tal-. No sé qué te pasó. Te desmayaste.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando me dijiste que te ibas?

-Algo así...

-No estarás tomándome pelo, ¿verdad?-sonrió, un poco divertida.

El príncipe se contagió de su sonrisa, pero negó.

-No me atrevería nunca, majestad.

-¡Oh, por favor! Deja de tratarme con tanta cortesía, Jack-le regañó, riendo por lo bajo y dándole un golpe seco en el brazo.

-¿Ni siquiera en público?

-En público, dime todos los títulos que me corresponden si quieres. Pero a solas, solo soy Elsa. ¿De acuerdo?

Jack asintió, cogió una de sus manos y se la besó.

-Vale.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Al día siguiente, todo era un absoluto caos. La reina, que había quedado indispuesta la tarde anterior, ya estaba andurreando por el castillo y recibiendo a los plebeyos. Todos le preguntaban si se encontraba bien y si necesitaba algo. Elsa siempre sonreía, negaba con la cabeza y les ofrecía un suplemento de alimento a cada uno. Todos se soprendían por el arranque de generosidad de la reina. Nunca se había portado mal con ellos, pero tampoco esperaban que ocurriera aquello.

La princesa Anna atendía las necesidades de su hermana y el príncipe Jack observaba, divertido, sentado en un lateral del salón del trono. No dejaba de mirar a Elsa. De vez en cuando, hacía que la temperatura del salón bajase y que la gente comenzase a tiritar de forma repentina. Entonces, Elsa lo miraba de soslayo, entre divertida y enfadada, y se concentraba lo posible para eliminar ese frío ambiental. Jack asentía y se repantingaba de nuevo en su sillón.

Todo esto transcurrió a lo largo de la mañana. Y justo cuando las puertas del palacio se iban a cerrar, el portero anunció la llegada del duque de Shadow. Jack, que ya se encontraba junto a Elsa, agarró con fuerza su muñeca y le dio un tirón para llamar su atención.

-¿Cómo le vas a evitar ahora, majestad?

-Cállate, ¿quieres?-le espetó, molesta y soltándose de su mano- A mí tampoco me hace gracia. Yo también tengo hambre, ¿sabes?

No pudieron seguir hablando, pues el duque apenas se encontraba a cinco pasos de ellos. El duque se inclinó ante Elsa y Jack, en primer lugar, y ante Anna, en segundo lugar.

-Me alegra ver que ya estáis repuesta, mi señora-dijo con voz fuerte el duque-. Me preocupé ayer cuando me informaron de que nuestra reunión no podía celebrarse.

-Os agradezco vuestro interés, duque-respondió Elsa-. Sin duda, esperaba tener un momento para mis asuntos personales para decidir cuándo podría recibiros.

-Entiendo. Es obvio que habéis tenido mucho trabajo después de vuestra indisposición.

-Bastante-musitó Jack por lo bajo, permitiendo que solo Anna se enterase.

La princesa sonrió y dio un paso para situarse junto a su hermana.

-Entenderéis, pues, que la reina está agotada después de tanto ajetreo-intervino Anna.

-Por supuesto-admitió el duque, empezando a ponerse algo nervioso-. Sin embargo, el tema que necesito hablar con vuestra hermana requiere de su presencia lo más pronto posible. No podemos dejarlo pasar ni un minuto más.

-¿Tan grave es?-preguntó Elsa, fastidiada.

-Más aún de lo que pensáis.

-Bueno-suspiró la reina-, si necesita a la voz de ya una audiencia conmigo, ¿por qué no se queda a almorzar para discutir este asunto? Todo lo que me tenga que decir lo puede hacer delante de mi hermana y mi invitado, el príncipe Jack Frost de Pholum.

-Pero, majestad...

-Es eso o nada, duque de Shadow.

Jack sonrió, triunfante. Anna se puso derecha y rozó con su mano la de su hermana como muestra de agradecimiento y apoyo. El duque miró fijamente a la reina y, luego, a las dos personas que la acompañaban. Claramente molesto, inclinó la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, mi señora. Mi lady. Majestad. Será un honor compartir vuestra mesa.

-Sea así, pues-y, volviéndose a su hermana, añadió:-. Anna, por favor, llevad a nuestro invitado al comedor. Enseguida iré con vosotros.

-¿A cuál de ellos, hermana?-jugó Anna, divertida.

Elsa frunció el ceño y los labios.

-Al duque de Shadow, por supuesto. Me gustaría que le enseñárais cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

-Enseguida, hermana.

Con una leve reverencia, la princesa Anna se despidió de su hermana por el momento y le indicó al duque de Shadow que la siguiera. Momentos después, cuando nadie podía escucharlos, Elsa llevó a Jack a una especie de alacena escondida. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y le taladró con sus ojos azules.

-En primer lugar, ¿qué hacías congelando el aire del salón durante mis audiencias? Y, en segundo lugar, ¿se puede saber a qué ha venido ese gesto tan brusco? El duque podría entender que hay algo por detrás de las apariencias, Jack.

El príncipe, sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó más a Elsa, que retrocedió hasta dar con una pared.

-En primer lugar, lo hacía porque me aburría y porque quería ver cómo iba tu control de las emociones. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo bien que has vuelto a caldear el ambiente?

-¿Eso va con dobles?

Jack se encogió de hombros. Bajó un poco la cabeza y atravesó a Elsa con su mirada de hielo.

-Y, en segundo lugar, creo que te lo dejé ayer bastante claro. Ese tipo no es de fiar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera has hablado con él?

-Ni falta que me hace-insitió Jack, en sus trece.

-Oh, venga ya.

Elsa apartó la vista de Jack y trató de encontrar una salida. No le quedaba otra que pasar por encima de Jack. No estaba segura de poder controlarse si seguía más tiempo aprisionada por él. Así que, congeló el suelo y dejó que sus pies resbalasen. Pasó por debajo de las piernas del príncipe y se impulsó hacia la puerta. Jack tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Se dio la vuelta y agarró a Elsa de una mano. Tiró de ella hacia atrás y la hizo caer al suelo helado. Acto seguido, se sentó encima de sus piernas para que no pudiera moverse. Se enderezó y cruzó los brazos, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿A dónde iba, majestad?

-Jack, haz el favor de levantarte. ¡Ahora!

-Me parece que no.

-Oh, por favor. Nos están esperando.

-Corrección: te están esperando. Yo no tengo ninguna obligación de ir ahora a comer.

Elsa frunció el ceño y giró su mano derecha. Un montículo de nieve cayó sobre la cabeza de Jack y otro lo empujó hacia un lado. Elsa se levantó y llegó a la puerta justo cuando Jack ya se había desecho de toda la nieve.

-Jack, te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio. Déjame salir-pidió, intentando controlar su voz.

-No.

-Aggghhh, ¡por favor!-alzó la voz, exasperada.

-Muy bien, te dejaré marchar-claudicó Jack-. Pero antes de irte, quiero que hagas una cosa.

-¿El qué?

Jack pasó un brazo por la cintura de Elsa y la empujó para pegarla a él. Alzó la otra mano y le apartó un mechón de cabello rubio que le cubría parte de la cara. Se inclinó hacia ella y, muy serio, dijo en voz baja:

-Dame un beso.

-¿De verdad te vas a poner ahora a...?

-Dame un beso, Elsa. Por favor.

La mirada de Jack estaba cargada de deseo, de desesperación y de esperanza. De verdad quería que le besara. La cuestión era, ¿ella quería? ¡Por supuesto que quería! Tan solo el contacto del príncipe le quemaba, le hacía arder y estremecer a la vez.

Después de un par de minutos de incertidumbre, Elsa cubrió los milímetros que los separaban y, cerrando los ojos, rozó con sus labios los de Jack, que suspiró, satisfecho. La mano que aún viajaba por el rostro de Elsa, llegó hasta su nuca. Con un movimiento, pegó su cara aún más a la de reina y profundizó el beso. Elsa abrió la boca por puro asombro, pero Jack lo interpretó como un permiso para explorar. Abrió más la boca e internó en la de Elsa su lengua. La besó y la saboreó con ternura y con pasión, con deseo y con cariño, con dulzura y con todo el cuidado del mundo. Acarició su espalda y sintió el corazón se le salía del pecho. La reina estaba tan metida dentro de él que no podía sacarla ni de su mente y de su corazón. Cada vez que la tocaba, el mundo se ponía bocabajo, su propio hielo se descongelaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas, abrumado por lo que sentía. Por eso, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, le robaba un beso a la reina. Le encanta sentirse así, dominante y perdido a la vez.

Sentía que ella se deshacía entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar separarse de su boca y regalarle pequeños besos por la cara. Bajó al cuello y llegó a la parte trasera de su oreja izquierda. Exhaló un poco de frío y lo remató con un beso cálido y húmedo. Elsa gimió con suavidad sin darse cuenta, pero Jack la escuchó perfectamente. Abrió un poco los ojos para observarla y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de oponer resistencia. El hielo y la nieve que habían creado se había convertido en agua, derretidos por el calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos. Fijó de nuevo su vista en ella y se maravilló con lo que veía. Seguía ofreciéndole su boca, como un salvavidas extraordinario. Recorrió con la mirada cada facción de su rostro, desde esos grandes ojos que ocultaban un azul tan hermoso con el cielo despejado en invierno, pasando por esa nariz tan pequeña y redonda, hasta llegar a esos labios rojos, suaves y esponjosos. Todo en ella le parecía precioso, fuera de lo común.

"Dios... Estoy enamorado...", admitió una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

-¿Qué me has hecho, Elsa...?-musitó en voz baja, junto a su boca.

Elsa se movió y le dio un pequeño beso en el labio superior. Abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió, un poco avergonzada. Un color rosado comenzaba a extenderse por sus mejillas.

-No sé a qué te refieres...-respondió la reina con sinceridad.

Jack sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarla, esta vez con toda la ternura que fue capaz de mostrar.

-Estoy aquí para ti, Elsa. Siempre.

La reina cambió su gesto, de anonadada a preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No-aseguró Jack con franqueza.

Elsa asintió, confiando en que le estaba diciendo la verdad, se separó un poco de él para aclararse las ideas y echó una ojeada a la puerta, a espaldas del príncipe.

-¿Puedo salir ahora?

-Claro.

Jack se apartó y le cedió el paso. Pero antes de salir, Elsa volvió la mirada a él.

-¿Vienes a comer?

Jack dibujó una media sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. A Elsa el corazón le dio un bote y se giró como un resorte hacia la puerta. La abrió con demasiada fuerza y salió, con Jack un paso por detrás de ella.

No hablaron en todo el trayecto hasta el comedor. Lo que había ocurrido le había dado una pista muy valiosa a Elsa. Ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que no podría nunca reprimir sus sentimientos hacia Jack. Le encantaba y la desquiciaba al mismo tiempo. Solo él había conseguido sacarla así de sus casillas y, además, conseguir lo que pretendía. Sin que el príncipe se diera cuenta, se tocó los labios con los dedos y sonrió como una tonta. Reprimió una risa beso había sido el mejor que se habían dado hasta ese momento.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Anna y el duque conversaban animadamente. Jack dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Elsa, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Avanzó con paso firme y se situó junto a su hermana. La mesa en la que estaban sentados era larga, ancha y de madera oscura. Elsa ocupó su sitio en el sillón real, el que había ocupado su padre durante tantos años. Anna estaba a su derecha. Junto a ella, el duque de Shadow. Jack tomó asiento a la izquierda de la reina.

-Disculpad la tardanza-se disculpó Elsa con voz neutra-. Han surgido un par de problemas mientras veníamos hacia aquí-giró su rostro hacia una puerta lateral y asintió a un criado que aguardaba en silencio; este asintió y desapareció.

Poco después, un sinfín de platos desfilaron ante los ojos de los comensales. Una vez estuvo dispuesta la mesa, los criados se deslizaron por la puerta lateral y dejaron que comieran.

-Bueno, duque-rompió Elsa el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos-. ¿Qué es ese tema tan urgente del que queréis hablar?

Elsa cortó un trozo de filete de ternera y se lo llevó a la boca, a la espera de que el duque hablase. Anna y Jack imitaron a la reina y comenzaron a comer.

-Majestad, estamos ante una encrucijada. Los habitantes de mi ducado están insatisfechos con sus vecinos.

-¿Con nosotros?

-Oh, no, en absoluto. Me refiero-echó una ojeada a Jack, que había dejado de masticar- al reino de Pholum, mi señora.

Elsa y Jack intercambiaron una mirada de confusión. La reina se sintió inquieta. ¿Por eso Jack había accedido a quedarse más tiempo? ¿Pretendía entablar relaciones militares con Arendelle? Sin embargo, su reino no tenía un ejército lo bastante grande. Jack debía de saberlo.

-¿Cómo decís?-inquirió Elsa, aclarándose la garganta con un poco de vino- Tengo entendido que Pholum nunca ha dado problemas a nadie.

-Exactamente, majestad-intervino Jack, enderezándose en su asiento y fulminando al duque con la mirada-. No sé qué patrañas son estas, pero puedo asegurar que mi pueblo jamás ha dado un problema a nadie. Mis padres y yo mismo nos ocupamos de ello. ¿Qué descontento tienen, pues? ¿Pertenecer a un ducado con una organización pésima? Si es así, entonces el problema es vuestro, duque, no mío ni de mis padres. Y menos aún del reino de Pholum.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis a insinuar que no dirijo adecuadamente mi trozo de tierra y a mis habitantes?-alzó un pocola voz el duque de Shadow.

-No es una insinuación. Es una afirmación-le retó el príncipe con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Elsa y Anna se miraban sin saber qué decir.

-Un momento, señores-habló entonces Anna. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella, que se retorció las manos en señal de nerviosismo. Dejó su tenedor en el plato y bebió agua de su copa-. Estáis hablando de un problema que, supuestamente y según el duque, hay entre dos territorios que en los que no tiene voz ni voto Arendelle. ¿No es así?-no dejó que respondieran de forma verbal, pero vio que ambos contrincantes asentían- Bien. En ese caso, duque, ¿qué esperáis de Arendelle? ¿Que se alce contra su buen amigo el reino de Pholum?

-No quiero un alzamiento, por supuesto-repuso el duque con un toque de ironía-. Solo quiero su respaldo para defender los derechos de mi pueblo ante Pholum.

-Vamos a ver-murmuró Jack, totalmente anonadado-. ¿Se puede saber qué mal os estamos causando?

-Los aranceles por el agua son demasiado altos, majestad-espetó el duque-. La comida en Shadow escasea y nos vemos obligados a comprársela a Pholum. Los precios son extravagantes. Nuestro ganado está siendo atacado por gentes de Pholum. Y estamos cansados de robos y de altercados.

-Estáis culpando a todo un pueblo de las fechorías de unos pocos, duque-dijo entonces Elsa, queriendo calmar los ánimos-. Si tantos problemas os dan esos ladrones, expresad vuestro descontento a la realeza de Pholum, no a mí. Yo no puedo hacer nada por vos y no entraré en ningún conflicto, armado o verbal, contra Pholum.

Jack le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, pero Elsa no podía permitirse perder la compostura por ese gesto.

-Majestad, solo desearía saber que Arendelle está de acuerdo en mantener una política de paz entre reinos...-se excusó el duque, sintiendo que sus objetivos principales estaban fallando, su mentira no bastaba para poner a Elsa en contra de Jack.

-Duque, disculpad mi atrevimiento, pero lo que vos poséeis es un ducado, no un reino-contestó Elsa, empezando a enfadarse-. No os ayudaré en nada si va en contra de mis relaciones con los demás y contra mis creencias. Arendelle está en paz con ambos lugares, no deseamos ninguna guerra. Y, si lo que tenéis, además, es un odio o una aversión irrefrenable hacia mi invitado y sus padres-prosiguió Elsa, envalentonándose y poniéndose de pie-, le sugieron que abandone de inmediato mi palacio. Será bien recibido cuando sus deseos de muerte y destrucción hayan desaparecido. El comercio de Arendelle con el ducado seguirá abierto, a menos que os alcéis contra nuestro reino amigo-clavó sus ojos en los del duque de Shadow e inspiró-. Siento que lo que tenéis es un conflicto personal y que queréis llevarlo hacia vuestra tierra, hacia vuestros habitantes. Espero que no estéis engañando a vuestro pueblo.

-¿Es eso una amenaza, mi señora?-retó el duque, poniéndose en pie también.

-No. Solo es una advertencia. Me parece absurdo lo que pretendéis. Me niego a que en mi reino haya una nota de discordia. Así pues, decidid. O cejáis en vuestro empeño, o cortáis lazos con dos poderosos reinos.

-Se nota que el calentar la cama de la reina de hielo sirve para algo, Frost-susurró el duque, sonriendo con malicia.

Jack, Elsa y Anna escucharon el comentario. El príncipe no lo aguantó más. Se levantó, rodeó la mesa y le estampó el puño en la cara al duque.

-No os atreváis a ofender a la reina. ¡Ytampoco a mí!-gritó el príncipe.

El duque torció el gesto y miró desde el suelo al príncipe. En sus ojos no había miedo o temor, si no una honda satisfacción. Al final, había conseguido el enfrentamiento. Esa vejación era suficiente para acusar a Pholum de un intento de asesinato. Finalmente, su plan estaba dando un mejor resultado del que esperaba.

-Habéis comenzado una guerra, príncipe Jack-aseguró el duque con la voz ronca por la emoción. Se levantó, te atusó la ropa y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida del comedor-. Ojalá vuestra amada reina de Arendelle sepa lo que le conviene-dirigió una última mirada a la reina, se mordió el labio y rió por lo bajo.

Elsa no cambió el gesto. Mantuvo la vista fija en aquel ser y no dejó de mirarle hasta que las puertas del comedor se cerraron tras él.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

En cuanto la puerta del comedor se cerró, Elsa se dejó caer en el sillón, agotada. Había mantenido a raya su instinto de congelarle al mismo tiempo que había manejado una difícil situación. Jack corrió junto a la reina y la miró fijamente. Anna avisó a Elsa de que iba un sitio (Elsa no se enteró) y que volvería de inmediato. Escuchó que le encargaba a Jack su cuidado y que salía disparada por la puerta del servicio.

El príncipe cogió las manos de Elsa y les dio calor con su aliento. Había visto que empezaban a formarse pequeños bloques de hielo en sus palmas y quería mantener controlado ese deseo.

-Elsa...-musitó Jack, bastante preocupado.

La reina no se movía ni hablaba, solo mantenía los ojos fijos en el borde de la mesa.

-Elsa-volvió a llamarla, alzando una mano y paseándola por su cara-. Cariño...

Entonces, los párpados de la reina se movieron. Las pupilas negras se ensancharon y pareció que Elsa recobraba la conciencia de dónde estaba y con quién. Vio que Jack estaba agachado a su lado y dejó escapar el aliento, que provocó que el flequillo de Jack acabase cubierto de una fina capa de escarcha. Jack rió por lo bajo y se quitó el hielo de encima.

-Jack...-susurró Elsa, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Estoy aquí. Siempre.

-Dios, Jack. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Elsa se llevó una mano a la cabeza, anonadada- Estamos en guerra, Jack...

-Lo siento, Elsa... Yo... Lo he provocado, le he pegado y...

-Buen derechazo, por cierto-sonrió entonces la reina, recordando el gesto.

Jack abrió mucho los ojos y rió. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces frunció el ceño.

-No iba a consentir que ese engendro se burlase de ti.

-También lo hizo de ti, Jack-puntualizó Elsa, intentando no pensar en lo que debía hacer ahora.

-Lo que digan de mí me importa bien poco.

-¿Dónde está Anna-preguntó entonces la reina, percatándose de que su hermana no estaba sentada en su silla.

-Ha ido a buscar a Kristoff. Estará bien, Elsa.

La reina asintió y observó con detenimiento a Jack. No había vuelto a llamarla "cariño". De hecho, había sido eso precisamente lo que había reactivado su conciencia, lo que la había llevado de nuevo a flote. Le había encantado cómo había sonado esa palabra en su boca y más aún el hecho de que fuese dirigida a ella. Se sintió amada de una forma que antes no había sentido y supo que quería que aquello siguiera pasando. En ese instante, en el que demasiadas cosas se le echaban encima, lo único que quería era que Jack volviera a llamarla así, que no se separase nunca de ella y que se repitieran los momentos vividos en el almacén, hacía tan solo una hora.

Jack se dio cuenta de que Elsa estaba de nuevo sumida en sus pensamientos. Se deleitó con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, con sus labios rojos, con esas mejillas sonrosadas. Darle ese apelativo le había salido del corazón. Cuando vio que Elsa estaba en estado de shock, solo se concentró en devolverla al mundo real. Entendía que, para ella, una reina recién coronada, estrenar su mandato con un enfrentamiento armado no era precisamente lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, el príncipe no se imaginaba ni por un instante lo que realmente cruzaba la mente de la joven reina.

-Jack-dijo entonces Elsa, rompiendo el silencio-, tenemos que hacer algo. Ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es ir tras él y evitar esta catástrofe...

-No sería lo más sensato, aunque me ofrezco voluntario a hacer realidad tu sueño-admitió, bromeando.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Jack? Debes volver a casa.

-No quiero separarme de ti.

Elsa se mordió el labio y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jack, que apretó sus manos con fuerza.

-Ahora mismo, por mucho que nos duela, lo que tenemos es algo secundario.

-¿Lo que tenemos?-repitió Jack.

-Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Lo podremos aclarar todo cuando...

-¡No! ¡Me niego!-Jack se puso en pie, enfadado.

Movió la mano y congeló un jarrón con flores que adornaba una repisa del comedor.

-Quiero saber lo que tenemos y quiero saberlo ya. Esta intriga me está matando, Elsa.

-Solo quiero concentrarme en lo que va a venir, Jack-se excusó Elsa, comprendiendo perfectamente al príncipe. Ella también estaba tentada de aclararlo todo. Esos besos furtivos, esos encuentros ardientes que ocurrían de vez en cuando debían tener una base sólida.

-Podemos hacerlo en cuanto me digas qué quieres de mí, Elsa-añadió Jack, sintiéndose estresado y derrotado por sus sentimientos-. Quiero saberlo, porque yo sé lo que quiero de ti-empezó a acercarse a la reina sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido, el flequillo sobre sus ojos y con los puños cerrados-. Te quiero a ti, siempre. Quiero estar contigo, hacerte reír, consolarte cuando estés triste, darte fuerzas cuando te sientas desfallecer. Quiero cuidarte, protegerte y adorarte. Quiero poder besarte sin tener miedo de que me rechaces porque creas que "no es lo correcto". Quiero entregarme a ti, quiero que todo lo mío sea tuyo. Tú tienes mi corazón, Elsa. Te lo has ganado en poco tiempo y como nadie ha sabido hacerlo nunca.

-Jack...

-Siempre te ha parecido que era un donjuán, que las mujeres me buscaban. Pero lo cierto es que solo lo hacían para entretenerse-bajó la cabeza-. En mi reino, pocos me piden ayuda. Hay algunos que dudan incluso de que su reino tenga un príncipe. Soy invisible para muchos, pero sé que tú me buscaste en cuando me viste. Y desde que hablé contigo en el baile de tu coronación-se arrodilló ante Elsa y le acarició la cara-, supe que eras diferente. Tú siempre me has visto. Siempre has sabido que existo. Me vuelves loco cuando no me escuchas, cuando te ríes y cuando me retas. Me vuelves loco cada vez que te beso y te resistes a mí. Me vuelves loco cuando me echas de tu lado y juegas conmigo.

-Jack...

-Quiero estar contigo, Elsa de Arendelle. Me tienes hechizado.

-No he hecho nada, Jack...-murmuró Elsa, sin poder creerse aquella declaración.

Jack sonrió, se levantó. Le tendió una mano a la reina, que aceptó con una mezcla de nervios y miedo.

-No quiero que me temas.

-No te temo a ti, Jack. Tengo miedo de lo que me haces sentir-admitió Elsa con un hilo de voz.

-Elsa-susurró Jack, acariciando la cara de la reina y pasando el brazo libre por su cintura-, eres preciosa. Me harías tremendamente feliz si quisieras quedarte conmigo.

-Jack...

-No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio-le avisó, conociendo otro posible temor de la reina-, solo quiero que formalicemos nuestra relación, que todos sepan que yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía. Que estamos juntos. Solo eso.

Elsa se mordió el labio. El príncipe le había enseñado que debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, que él se ocuparía de todo lo demás. Le había enseñado cómo proceder en cada momento, le había enseñado a controlar su poder mientras disfrutaba de él. Tal vez había llegado el momento en el que ella debía permitirse ser feliz. Y, aunque la perspectiva de la guerra la asustaba como nada, tenía la sensación de que, junto a Jack Frost, todo podía resultar bien. Así que, llenándose de valor, le miró a los ojos y juntó su frente a la de él.

-Dios... Te quiero-admitió Elsa, sin apenas creer que aquello fuera real.

Jack rió, feliz, y abrazó a Elsa con fuerza. Buscó su boca y la beso con tal dulzura y tal cariño que la reina sintió que se derretía por dentro y por fuera. Entonces, unos aplausos los sacaron de su burbuja y les hicieron ruborizarse.

A su alrededor, el personal de la cocina, la princesa Anna y Kristoff los miraban, sonriendo, aplaudían y murmuraban cosas como "hacen una bonita pareja" o "por fin la reina es feliz". Elsa escondió el rostro entre los pliegues de la ropa de Jack mientras el príncipe sonreía y saludaba a todos. Anna se separó de Kristoff y achuchó a la reciente pareja.

-¡Por fin! Creía que nunca darías el paso, Elsa-se burló Anna.

Jack miró interrogante a la reina, pero esta negó con la cabeza y se escondió más aún.

-Dejad de mirarme, por favor-rogó, compunjida.

Todos rieron, pero hicieron caso de lo que les pedía su reina y volvieron a sus tareas. Kristoff se acercó a Anna y la separó de Jack y Elsa.

-Me alegro por ustedes, majestades-dijo Kristoff con una inclinación leve de la cabeza.

Elsa le miró desde su posición de escondite y sonrió.

-Kristoff, por favor, eres de la familia. Déjate de formalidades.

Pero no pudieron seguir charlando animadamente, porque un estruendo hizo temblar los cimientos del palacio y dejó caer jarrones y cubertería de los muebles del comedor. Algunas cocineras salieron espantadas de la cocina, chillando de miedo. El fuerte temblor duró apenas dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que Elsa y Jack se miraran con un gesto de entendimiento. Anna, que se había agarrado con fuerza a Kristoff, buscó la mano de su hermana.

-Elsa, ¿no crees que puede ser...?-musitó Anna.

-Absolutamente-la interrumpió Jack, que mantenía a Elsa agarrada por la cintura con un brazo. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor y, con un gesto, pidió a Anna y a Kristoff que se acercaran más a ellos-. Princesa Anna, Kristoff. Debo volver a mi reino, pero necesito que Elsa venga conmigo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Anna, temiendo el momento de separarse de su hermana.

-Puede que ella consiga parar el enfrentamiento.

-¿Y qué hay de Arendelle?

Elsa la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Hermana, eres la princesa de Arendelle, la única que puede gobernar en mi ausencia.

-¡No se te ocurra insinuar que vas a morir! ¡¿Te enteras?!-gritó entonces Anna, entrando en pánico.

Asió a Elsa por los hombros y la zarandeó con suavidad.

-¡Tú no te vas a morir!

-Nadie ha dicho que me vaya a morir, Anna...-intentó tranquilizarla Elsa- Solo te digo que, mientras tú estés aquí, nadie podrá usurpar el trono de Arendelle. Jack tiene razón, yo puedo ayudar a evitar esta guerra.

-Te ha tomado como objetivo Elsa-objetó Kristoff, quitándole las manos de Anna de encima-. Estés donde estés, te encontrará. Y si quiere matarte, lo hará.

-Lo dudo-sonrió Jack con un gesto de malicia-. No voy a permitir que le toque un solo pelo de la cabeza.

-Así que... ¿Te la llevas para protegerla tú?-inquirió Kristoff, alzando una ceja.

Jack rió por lo bajo.

-No necesita que nadie la proteja-miró a Elsa, que había abierto mucho los ojos y se contenía para no agarrarlo del cuello y estrangularlo-. ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Jack...-musitó Elsa con los dientes apretados, sintiendo que el hielo de su interior comenzaba a luchar por salir.

Anna y Kristoff los observaban sin entender esa disputa sin palabras. Cuando Elsa se dio cuenta de aquello, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Suspiró y los volvió a abrir, ya más tranquila y con su poder bajo control.

-Jack, no puedo irme de aquí. Mi reino me necesita. ¿Qué clase de reina sería si dejara sola a mi gente ante la amenaza de una guerra?

Jack fue a protestar, pero Anna se le adelantó.

-Mi hermana tiene razón, Jack. Comprendo que quieras estar cerca de ella, sobre todo ahora que habéis formalizado una relación-sonrió fugazmente-, pero si el duque de Shadow pretende atacar dos reinos a la vez, tendremos que estar preparados.

-No tiene un ejército lo suficientemente grande para hacer eso-apuntó Kristoff-. Tiene que elegir uno primero y después otro.

-Lo que quiere decir, que irá a por aquel que tenga más cerca-prosiguió Jack, conjeturando.

Elsa se estremeció.

-Irá a por Pholum primero. Apenas les separa una jornada y media de camino.

Dirigió una mirada preocupada a Jack, que la pegó más a él, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Entrecerró los ojos. Elsa ya conocía esa expresión como la que usaba cuando reflexionaba sobre algo. Miró a Elsa de reojo, que captó el gesto de inmediato. Ella suspiró y asintió. Era una respuesta muda a la pregunta que Jack no había llegado a formular con palabras.

-Debo avisar a mis padres y partir de inmediato-decidió el príncipe, enderezándose-. Puedo proteger a mi pueblo con mi poder.

Anna y Kristoff asintieron, conociendo la habilidad del príncipe Frost. Jack se volvió a Elsa y le acarició con dulzura la mejilla izquierda. Anna y Kristoff se apartaron para darles intimidad.

-Sería una locura llevarte conmigo a mi reino, Elsa.

-Lo sé, Jack. No tienes que excusarte de nada-sonrió la reina, sintiendo una tristeza tan profunda como la que sintió cuando supo de la muerte de sus padres-. Pero no voy a negarte que no dormiré hasta saber que todo ha acabado y que estarás bien.

Él sonrió, sin que la alegría llegase a sus ojos.

-Enseguida avisaré a la tripulación y partiremos mañana mismo, al alba. Sería peligroso salir por la noche.

-De acuerdo.

Jack asintió y se mordió el labio, indeciso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-quiso saber Elsa, que notaba en Jack una lucha interna.

El príncipe clavó en ella sus ojos de hielo y la atravesó de parte a parte con su intesidad. La reina sintió que se quedaba clavada en el sitio, que no podía moverse...

-Me gustaría dormir contigo esta noche-declaró Jack de un tirón.

Elsa abrió la boca, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? Jack, sabes que eso no puede ser...

-Quiero que seas lo primero que vea mañana al despertarme-se explicó-. No quiero que hagamos nada, me decepconarías si no pusieses trabas a eso-sonrió, pero borró la sonrisa de inmediato, cogió ambas manos de la reina y las besó-. Solo quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible. Aunque eso signifique estar despierto toda la noche.

Elsa sintió que su voluntad flaqueaba. Le daba auténtico pánico quedarse a solas por la noche con él en su habitación, pero no podía negar que quería ser la última persona que lo viese. Pensar en el hecho de que, recién formalizada su relación, tendrían que separarse le rompía el corazón. Un corazón que había empezado a calentarse y a latir por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Elsa cerró los ojos y suspiró, derrotada. Jack lo interpretó como una señal afirmativa y sonrió. Le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó.

-Te prometo que no te haré nada.

-¿Nada?-repitió Elsa entre orgullosa y decepcionada.

-Nada que tú no quieras.

-Eres un descarado, Jack Frost-le regañó Elsa de broma.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Cuando el reloj del gran salon dio las diez de la noche, todo el palacio estaba en silencio. Cada uno estaba en su habitación. No se oía absolutamente nada. Anna y Kristoff se habían retirado alrededor de las nueve y media a su cuarto. Las caras largas no habían faltado durante la cena y el silencio había sido el protagonista de la velada. Ni siquiera los criados y sirvientes se sentían con ánimo de parlotear y bromear. Kristoff había decidido entonces que lo mejor era retirarse a dormir y tiró de Anna para que le acompañase.

Jack y Elsa lo hicieron cinco minutos después. Ambos habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero ahora, a las diez y cinco de la noche, unos suaves golpes en la ventana distrayeron los oscuros pensamientos acerca de la guerra de la reina. Elsa se volvió en su escritorio y sonrió al ver a Jack encaramado en el balcón, como solía hacer cuando la visitaba en horas poco apropiadas. Elsa abrió la ventana y le dio pasó a Jack que, en cuanto cerró la portezuela tras él, se lanzó a por la boca de Elsa como un sendiento ante una fuente.

Elsa, sorprendida, no reaccionó hasta un segundo después, que suspiró y respondió al beso. Minutos después, ambos sin aire, se abrazaron sin decir nada.

-Estoy un poco cansado de este silencio-musitó entonces Jack-. Estoy acostumbrado al ruido y tanta quietud me resulta sospechosa.

-Bueno, es lo normal, ¿no? Estamos ante las puertas de una guerra...-respondió Elsa.

-Es increíble cómo tus sirvientes se adaptan a las situaciones.

-¿Los tuyos no?-se mofó Elsa, mirándole desde abajo.

Jack sonrió y achinó los ojos.

-No demasiado.

-Vaya, el gran príncipe Jack Frost, aquel que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, no tiene sirvientes a su altura. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?-rió Elsa, separándose de él y sentándose en la cama.

-Eso de "gran príncipe" me gusta.

Elsa sonrió y dejó escapar una risita, tapándose la boca con la mano. Entonces, Jack se acercó y le quitó la mano de la cara.

-No hagas eso-pidió.

Elsa, confundida, frunció el ceño.

-¿El qué?

-Taparte la boca cuando te ríes.

-¿Por qué?-la reina seguía sin entender.

-Porque no dejas que vea algo tan bonito como tu sonrisa.

A Elsa se le cayó todo al suelo. Se derritió..., casi literalmente. Sintió que el calor subía hasta sus mejillas y se ruborizó. Jack sonrió. Le encanta hacerla sonrojar. La veía encantadora con ese rubor.

-¿Por qué eres tan tímida conmigo?-quiso saber el príncipe, acercándose más a ella y rodeándola con un brazo. Quería darle seguridad y protección, no inquietud.

Elsa se encogió de hombros, aún roja como un tomate, y se mordió el labio.

-Siempre he sido cerrada con las personas, Jack. No me ha quedado otro remedio. Por eso mismo, todos mis pretendientes han huído de mí. Siempre me he cerrado a la gente. Y contigo...-se puso nerviosa-, no sé, es diferente. Me lees como si fuera un libro, no necesito esconderme.

-Eres un poco predecible, Elsa. ¿De eso no se dieron cuenta los otros?-preguntó intentando mantener a raya los celos que habían aparecido de repente con la mención de los pretendientes.

-No-objetó-. Tú adivinas bien cómo voy a actuar. Si fuese predecible, otro ya habría llegado a mi corazón.

-¿Yo he llegado?-preguntó Jack, esperanzado; aún tenía miedo de que la reina se echase atrás.

Elsa se encogió, pero le miró a los ojos.

-Sí-respondió con un murmullo apenas audible.

Jack suspiró y dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo pretendes que no haga lo que quiero si me dices estas cosas?

-¡Pues no preguntes, degenerado!

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Degenerado.

-¿CÓMO?

-De-ge-ne-ra-do. ¿Te lo repito?

Jack se encendió y fue a coger a Elsa para hacerle cosquillas, pero ella se dio cuenta de por dónde iba a salir el juego y se escapó a tiempo. Elsa comenzó a corretear por la habitación y puso el escritorio de por medio. Jack, al otro lado, sonreía con picardía. Dio un golpe con el pie en el suelo y este se congeló. Elsa, que no se lo esperaba, se resbaló pero no cayó al suelo de milagro.

-¡Tramposo! Eres el príncipe más tramposo y rastrero que he conocido en mi vida.

-Este príncipe se llama Jack Frost, cariño.

-¿Quién es Jack Frost?

Jack abrió mucho los ojos y creó una bola de nieve. Le dio forma y solidez con el aliento. Ese gesto puso a Elsa cardíaca, nerviosa. Los ojos se le perdieron en su boca y sus ojos.

-¿Que quién es Jack Frost?-susurró Jack, comenzando a andar hacia la derecha.

Elsa reaccionó a tiempo, esquivó la bola y caminó hacia su izquierda. Pensó que ella no podía ser menos, así que movió la mano dos veces en círculo y dejó caer una montaña de nieve salida de la nada encima de la cabeza de Jack. Este la hizo polvo de nieve antes de que cayese del todo sobre él.

-Muy bien, basta de tonterías-sentenció Jack-. ¡Viento!

Una ráfaga de aire se coló por los huecos de la ventana y de la puerta y llenó la estancia de un aire frío y helado, tempestuoso. Jack hizó un ademán con un brazo y el viento huracanado quitó el escritorio de Elsa y lo dejó a un palmo de la pared. Elsa dejó escapar un gritito y, luchando con el aire, intentó esquivar los brazos de Jack. Pero el viento era demasiado fuerte y ella demasiado pequeña y menuda, por lo que, en un momento de debilidad, el aire la empujó hacia atrás y la estampó contra el pecho de Jack. Entonces, el aire se fue por donde había venido. Ambos estaban despeinados y sin aliento, pero el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho.

Esa cercanía les quitaba la razón a los dos. Lo notaron de inmediato en el ambiente, que dejó de estar lleno de diversión a mantener una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Elsa se sentía atraída como un imán hacia Jack, pero no podía permitirse perder la cabeza. No debía hacer lo que todo su cuerpo le gritaba que hiciera. En ese instante, una voz en su cabeza surgió y la pinchó para que se lanzara: "nadie lo va a saber, es el único con quien quieres estar".

-Jack, no-murmuró Elsa, viendo que él bajaba las manos por su cuerpo hasta posarlas en su vientre-. No debemos...

-Dios, Elsa. La espera me está matando. ¿No lo notas?-se quejó Jack, empujando el cuerpo de Elsa aún más contra el suyo. Entonces, ella sintió algo que daba contra el final de su espalda y ahogó un grito.

-¡Jack, por Dios!-intentó separse, pero el príncipe la sujetaba por fuerza.

-Ya te he dicho que no haré nada que tú no quieras, Elsa. Pero si me lo pides, no me voy a negar-sonrió un poco con cierta picardía. Sabía el efecto que esa sonrisa tenía sobre ella.

-Jack, yo no estoy preparada... Jack...

Él se relajó.

-¿Tienes miedo de mí?-preguntó entonces.

-No-respondió al instante Elsa.

-¿Crees que alguna vez te haría daño?

-Espero que no.

-Jamás, Elsa-la corrigió, impotente-. Jamás-repitió con voz un poco más suave.

La reina sonrió.

-¿Tienes miedo de que le vaya con el cuento a la gente?

-No-y Elsa sintió que aquello era verdad-. Pero no es...-bajó la mirada, confusa- No puedo, Jack. Todavía no. Sería demasiado precipitado, ¿no lo ves?-subió la mirada, intentando que comprendiera su situación.

Jack la observó y comprendió. Asintió con un suspiro y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No me importa esperar hasta que tu quieras-le aseguró a Elsa-. Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.

Elsa sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios en agradecimiento.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir, ¿no te parece?-propuso la reina.

-Sí, sería lo mejor.

Ambos pusieron todo lo que estaba desparramado en su sitio y se metieron en la enorme cama de la reina. Jack atrajo hacia sí a Elsa, le besó la cabeza y la abrazó.

-No voy a poder darte mucho calor-puntualizó Jack.

-No te preocupes. El frío nunca me ha molestado.

El príncipe sonrió y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, Elsa se llevó un rato más despierta, sintiendo los brazos de Jack rodeándola y recordando todo lo que había pasado en ese mismo día. Le sorprendía la rapidez con la que había accedido a formalizar su relación con Jack. Estaba juntos y, extrañamente, no le parecía que estuviera haciendo algo malo. Al contrario: se sentía tan protegida que sabía que él mantendría a raya sus poderes si era necesario. Le agradecía de corazón que no le hubiese contado a su hermana y su cuñado lo de su habilidad con el hielo. Aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su reacción.

Por otra parte, la inquietaba el hecho de que Jack partiese a su reino justo cuando había más peligro de ataque. Se removió y notó que Jack aflojaba el abrazo y le permitía, inconscientemente, que se moviera libremente. Elsa le encaró y se recreó en sus facciones. No se había fijado antes en las pestañas tan largas que adornaban sus ojos. A pesar de tener el pelo casi blanco, sus cejas eran castañas. Tenía los labios finos y suaves. La nariz con una medida perfecta. La barbilla un poquito cuadrada y las orejas medianas. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y se escapaba de ellos el aliento con olor a menta.

La reina se mordió el labio. No comprendía lo que le sucedía, lo rápido que había llegado Jack a su corazón y a su alma. Había sido cuestión de casi dos semanas. Un remolino de sensaciones la recorría cada vez que se percataba de lo intensos que eran sus sentimientos hacia él. Era irónico que estuviese con una persona tan "fría" como ella, pero eso le gustaba. Era lo que le había llamado la atención. Era cálido y fresco al mismo tiempo. Su carácter bromista le hacía ver que no todo es lo que parece a simple vista. Era un galán, desde luego, pero también era sincero cuando le hablaba. Lo notaba en su corazón y en la forma en que la miraba. Elsa no sabía si aquello era amor verdadero, como decía su hermana. Lo que sí sabía era que, si le pasara algo en el transcurso de la guerra, no habría nadie capaz de parar la tormenta y el invierno que se estancaría en Arendelle. Y eso le daba auténtico pánico.

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa acompañó a Jack al barco junto a su hermana y Kristoff. Todo estaba dispuesto para que el príncipe partiera en cuando diese la orden. Jack se despdió con un abrazo de Anna y con un apretón de manos y un asentimiento de Kristoff. Cuando le tocó a Elsa, la cogió de la cintura y pegó sus labios a los de ella, intentando transferirle lo mucho que la quería y lo que sentía por la reina. Elsa respondió, azorada. Cuando se separaron, Jack pegó su frente a la de ella.

-Te prometo que me pondré en contacto contigo en cuanto llegue. No dejaré que el duque llegue a Arendelle.

-Solo mantente vivo, ¿vale?

-Vaya, la reina Elsa de Arendelle preocupándose por el bienestar del príncipe Jack Frost de Pholum-se burló Jack, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Me preocupo por mi pareja. ¿No es eso lo que se hace normalmente?-respondió Elsa, siguiéndole el juego.

-Sí-asintió Jack, volviendo a besarle en los labios, esta vez con suavidad-. Tengo que irme.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Elsa, sintiendo que se desmoronaba su interior.

Jack asintió y, tras una última mirada atrás, embarcó. Elsa vio cómo el barco se alejaba por el fiordo y justo cuando la proa empezaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, todo Arendelle vio que alguien estaba escribiendo algo en el cielo. Al finalizar, Elsa pudo leer: TE QUIERO. Vio que lo formaban copos de nieve con forma de estrella.

-¡Qué bonito!-exclamó Anna a la espalda de Elsa.

La reina, emocionada, volvió a mirar la figurita que era Jack. Se llevó la mano derecha a los labios y le lanzo un beso. No sabía si lo habría cogido, pero no le importaba. Se entendían perfectamente.

En cuanto el barco desapareció por completo, el mensaje se disolvió y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Esa misma tarde, mientras Jack se dirigía a toda vela a Pholum, Elsa se reunió con los altos cargos del pequeño ejército de Arendelle, con los representantes del pueblo y con sus consejos más leales. A su lado, Anna y Kristoff mantenían el gesto serio e imperturbable. Todos hablaban a voz de grito y todos querían dar su opinión.

Elsa trataba de controlar su impulso de congelar la tabla de madera y pegar a los invitados a sus sillas mediante el frío. Tenía las manos apretadas y los nudillos blancos. Tenía los dientes pegados y los hombros tan tensos que cualquiera diría que los huesos se le iban a salir del cuerpo. Anna, que veía que la discusión no llegaba a ninguna parte, dio un fuerte golpe con la mano en la mesa. Todos callaron y miraron con los ojos como platos a la princesa, que se frotaba la palma enrojecida.

-Caballeros, por favor. ¿Podríais hablar en orden y sin intentar quedar por encima de los demás? Ya tenemos una guerra encima como para que también haya enfrentamientos entre nosotros-dictaminó Anna, claramente enfadada.

Uno a uno, los invitados se fueron disculpando y tomaron posesión de sus asientos. Elsa dirigió a Anna una mirada llena de agradecimiento y le cogió la mano herida. Intentando que ella no se diese cuenta, la reina aplicó un poco de frío para aliviar el escozor del golpe. Retiró casi de inmediato la mano y volvió a su posición anterior. Anna notó el frescor y observó a su hermana, sorprendida, pero ella ya no la miraba. No había notado antes que tuviese las manos tan frías.

-Muy bien-intervino entonces Elsa-. Ya que por fin habéis expresado vuestra opinión libremente, creo que es mi turno para hacerlo-toda la mesa asintió-. Arendelle es débil. Nunca hemos necesitado defendernos de ningún ataque. Y, aunque Pholum hará lo posible por derrotar al enemigo, debemos estar preparados por si sucede lo peor-tragó saliva con fuerza y prosiguió:-. En primer lugar, creo que es necesario hacer llegar la noticia oficial al pueblo. Se merecen una explicación.

-No creo que sea necesario, alteza-intervino el capitán de la Armada-. Sería sembrar el pánico y el caos en sus corazones.

-Si les damos la credibilidad suficiente a nuestras fuerzas, no-puntualizó el general del Ejército de Tierra.

-No somos muchos, mi general. ¿Cómo podrían tener la suficiente confianza en nosotros como para que no se alarmen? Sería como pedirles a las ovejas que no se asusten si hay lobos cerca.

-Señores-alzó de nuevo la voz la reina-. ¿Sería posible comenzar un adiestramiento intensivo a los jóvenes con capacidad física para empuñar un arma o dirigirun pequeño escuadrón?

Ambos altos mandos se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Con cuánto tiempo contamos, majestad?

-Con todo aquel que nos dé Pholum. Cuanto antes comiencen el entrenamiento, más tiempo ganaremos.

Los consejeros asintieron, pero hubo un representante del pueblo que levantó la mano para pedir la palabra.

-Mi señora Elsa-comenzó con timidez-, no estará insinuando que nuestros chicos de diez años deben comenzar un adiestramiento militar, ¿no?

-En absoluto, mi señor Leonard. Hablo de hombres, personas con más de diecisiete años, gente con corazón y cabeza.

-Muchos de ellos no saben ni lo que es una empuñadura-se alarmó otro representante.

-En tiempos de necesidad, es preciso que lo aprendan-se lamentó Elsa, realmente preocupada por la opinión pública de su proposición-. Solo hay que inculcarles la idea de que deben defender a su familia y que es por los miembros de su familia por quienes luchan. Al fin y al cabo, esa es la misión de todo ejército: la defensa del hogar propio.

El general y el capitán asintieron, de acuerdo. Los consejeros volvieron a reiterar su apoyo a la propuesta real. Y los representantes que aún tenían dudas se convencieron con los argumentos de la reina.

-¿Están todos los presentes de acuerdo en aprobar dicha ordenanza?-preguntó entonces Anna, ya recuperada del golpe.

Todos fueron diciendo "sí". Elsa, un poco más aliviada, se dejó caer en el respaldo de su sillón. Kristoff le sonrió y Elsa le devolvió el gesto, agradecida. Su cuñado también era un gran apoyo para ella.

-En segundo lugar-dijo entonces Elsa, una vez hubo acabado la votación-, la caza estará sometida a un control más estricto. La recogida del hielo se limitará a una vez por semana. Se deberán controlar los alimentos en cada hogar, para asegurarnos de que a nadie le falte comida ni agua. En caso de necesidad, los representantes del pueblo serán los únicos que podrán dirigirse a mí.

En tercer lugar, apostaremos vigías en los muelles y en las lindes del bosque. Habrá al menos dos soldados en el faro, que se turnarán cada cinco horas para descansar. El adiestramiento debe comenzar con las primeras luces del alba. El contenido de dicho entrenamiento lo dejo en manos de los responsables del ejército.

Todo lo que Elsa iba dictaminando se apuntaba en un documento llamado "acta". Dos horas después, al finalizar la reunión, Elsa estaba agotada, por lo que apenas cenó y habló con su familia antes de irse a descansar.

Eran las diez y media de la noche cuando Elsa entró en su habitación y cerró el pestillo de la puerta. Las once menos veinte cuando terminó de ponerse el camisón para dormir. Las once menos cuarto cuando hubo asegurado todas las ventanas. Y las once de la noche cuando Anna forzó la puerta y vio que su hermana había desaparecido.


	11. Nota de la autora

Holaaa! No sabéis la ilusión que me hace ver que os está gustando tanto mi historia ^^. Muchas gracias por haberme recibido aquí así.

A ver, en cada comentario me habéis dicho algunas cosas a las que estoy muy dispuesta a contestar =)

En primer lugar, postearé uno o dos capítulos por día (depende del tiempo que tenga para escribir, jejeje). Los fines de semana suelo andar bastante atareada poniéndome al día con mis tareas y mis cosas de la universidad, así que no tendré mucho tiempo para adelantar la historia. Por eso, los fines de semana (sábado y domingo) no publicaré nada. Espero que me comprendáis y que no queráis matarme xD.

En segundo lugar, sí. Jack tiene los mismos poderes en el fanfic que en la peli, pero obviamente no va a ir andando por ahí con una rama en la mano. Sería un poco raro en un príncipe xD. Y, al ser un príncipe, tiene el ego un poco subido, a pesar de que casi nadie le echa cuenta. Es un poco extraño: no lo tienen en cuenta para cuestiones importantes, pero las chicas se mueren por sus huesos. Y eso, por supuesto, le sube el ego a cualquiera, jejeje.

Y, por último, la historia es larga: como mínimo tendrá unos 20 capítulos, todos con la misma extensión más o menos. Os voy a hacer sufrir, no me matéis jajajaja.

En fin, sin más por el momento, el lunes os esperará el capítulo 11 en la página web. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Estoy abierta a incluir cosas que os pueda gustar leer o situaciones que imaginéis. Las puedo incluir sin problemas en la historia.

Muchas gracias otra vez y hasta el lunes! ;)


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Jack llegó al puerto de Pholum alrededor de la medianoche. Una diligencia real esperaba pacientemente a que los criados terminasen de traspasar las pertenencias del príncipe desde el barco al carruaje. Una vez dentro, el príncipe pidió al cochero que lo llevase a casa. Por la ventana, vio que el pueblo no salía a recibirle ni le saludaba con vítores. Siempre había sido invisible a ojos de su pueblo y no le sorprendió que nadie fuese a verle.

Al poco tiempo, el príncipe bajó de la diligencia y entró con grandes pasos en el palacio real. Era una construcción imponente: techos de madera de caoba altos y abovedados con vigas que se entrecruzaban y formaban estrellas de seis puntas. Una gran escalinata partía del centro del vestíbulo y se dividía hacia los lados como ramas en un árbol. Había cuatro puertas en la sala principal que daban a un enorme comedor, un salón de baile, un despacho y las cocinas. Las habitaciones reales y de invitados se distribuían por ambas alas en la primera planta. Una última escalera al fondo de cada ala llevaba al altillo y a la terraza real, donde se solían hacer tertulias y reuniones informales en verano.

Jack se dirigió con paso firme hacia el despacho y abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso. Efectivamente, su padre estaba allí: hombre grande y ancho con una gran barba blanca y una melena del mismo color. El pueblo lo comparaba con Santa Claus y el rey les seguía el juego cantando "ho, ho, ho". El rey se levantó con una sonrisa y enterró a su delgado hijo entre sus brazos.

-¡Jack, hijo mío! No sabíamos que volvías hoy.

-Ha sido un viaje de urgencia, padre-explicó Jack casi sin aire y sintiéndose como una mosca apretada por dos dedos humanos-. El duque de Shadow nos ha declarado la guerra.

El rey soltó a su hijo de inmediato y le estudió con sus grandes ojos azules.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-¿Por qué si no iba a estar aquí tan pronto?-protestó Jack.

-Ah, sí, algo he escuchado de la reina de Arendelle-sonrió el rey, guiñándole un ojo a su hijo, que se puso más rojo que un tomate-. ¿Qué? ¿Es guapa? ¿Es alta? ¿Es tan fría como dicen?

-¡Padre! ¡La guerra!-le riñó Jack, aunque deseaba contarle a su padre todo sobre Elsa.

-Ah, sí, sí, sí-frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la barba, atusándosela-. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?

Jack procedió a relatarle la discusión en el palacio de Arendelle, cómo Elsa defendió Pholum y cómo él le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara al duque. Conforme avanzaba la historia, el rostro del rey iba pasando del rojo al blanco y del blanco al rojo de nuevo. Cuando su hijo acabó, dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa, tan fuerte que las patas no aguantaron el golpe y todo cayó al suelo. Al oír el estruendo, varios criados entraron corriendo.

-No ha pasado nada-les tranquilizó Jack, mirándolos a todos.

Los criados hicieron una señal de asentimiento, comprendiendo que no era la primera vez que pasaba y se dispusieron a recoger las pertenencias y los papeles del rey, que se sentó en la gran silla con tapicería de terciopelo burdeos que solía estar tras la mesa del despacho. Apoyó la mano cabeza en su mano y suspiró.

-Tienes razón al pensar que nosotros seremos su primer objetivo-dio una palmada, que asustó a los criados y se puso en pie-. Quiero que mañana por la mañana a primera hora se reúnan conmigo todos los dirigentes de los ejércitos. Hoy ya es demasiado tarde para despertarles.

Los criados asintieron y se marcharon tras quitar los restos de la mesa y limpiar el estropicio.

-Jack-llamó entonces el rey-, ¿con qué medios cuenta Arendelle para defenderse?

El príncipe abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. ¿De verdad su padre iba a implicarse también en la protección de otro reino?

-No muchos, la verdad-se sinceró Jack, abatido-. La reina es fuerte y astuta, pero su reino nunca ha tenido que defenderse de nada. Aún así, sospecho que Elsa estará haciendo todo lo posible para que su reino no caiga si nosotros fracasamos.

El rey asintió, colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo y le hizo encararse.

-No me hace falta preguntarte por la reina de Arendelle para saber que te importa mucho. Sus padres y nosotros tuvimos siempre una buena relación, así que no voy a dejar que ese reino caiga. Somos aliados, no indiferentes. ¿De acuerdo, Jack?

El príncipe asintió y consiguió sonreír un poco.

-Así me gusta. Ahora, será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar cuanto podamos. Sospecho que nos quedan muchas noches sin dormir.

El rey y el príncipe salieron del despacho y subieron juntos la escalinata. La habitación de los reyes estaba al fondo del ala oeste y la del príncipe justo enfrente. Por el camino, Jack le contó a su padre todo lo que había vivido con Elsa (salvo los momentos más íntimos y especiales). El rey de Pholum vio que el corazón de su hijo ya no tenía hielo por ninguna parte. Solo había en él esperanza, amor y felicidad. Aunque también tristeza por la separación e inquietud por el futuro inminente.  
>Cuando Jack entró en su habitación, miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos azules viajaron desde su cama a la cómoda frente a ella y de ahí al gran armario de madera de pino. Se sorprendió de que la distribución de los muebles se parecía mucho a la de Arendelle. Llegó a su cama y empezó a desvestirse. Junto a la cómoda, reposaba un gran espejo de pie y se vio reflejado en él. Se notó diferente. Caminó hacia él y observó su reflejo.<p>

Tenía los hombros un poco más anchos, el torso algo más esculpido y una suave forma en uve que iba desde sus abdominales a las caderas, perdiéndose más allá de los pantalones. Había ejercitado con Elsa cuando le enseñaba el control de hielo y, al parecer, se notaba bastante. Orgulloso de su físico, hizo poses en el espejo y se permitió reír al imaginarse a Elsa roja como un tomate y regañándole por su vanidad. Se acercó más al espejo y se miró los labios. Aún los notaba cálidos por el último beso que se habían dado.

Entonces, algo llamó su atención a su espalda. Se giró con brusquedad y se preparó para atacar. Pero no había nada, ni un alma; solo la ventana estaba un poco abierta y bamboleaba por culpa del viento. Jack entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro de que había visto algo. Giró en los trescientos sesenta grados, observándolo todo con mucha atención. Justo cuando volvía a encarar la ventana abierta, una risa gutural irrumpió en el silencio de la noche.

-Eres un engreído, Jack Frost-dijo aquella voz de ultratumba.

-Muéstrate-exigió el príncipe sin un ápice de miedo. Corrió a encender algunas velas y miró a su alrededor. No había nada.

-¿Y acabar tan pronto el juego? No, me parece que no.

-¿Quién eres?

La voz rió de nuevo.

-¿¡Quién eres!?

-Alguien...-contestó la voz arrastrando las palabras- Alguien que tiene un plan para ti, Jack Frost.

-Eres un cobarde-espetó Jack, comenzando a cansarse de aquello.

-Puede ser-admitió la voz-, pero las tornas cambiarán, príncipe. Y te aseguro que cuando ocurra, el único que querrá esconderse serás tú.

-¡Largo! ¡FUERA!

La voz rió, pero Jack notó que quien fuese se marchaba. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal y se instalase en su corazón.

Apenas había amanecido cuando Jack bostezaba sentado a la derecha de su padre. Llevaban una hora discutiendo las estrategias de combate y la mente de Jack seguía dormida. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con retraso a los estímulos y más de una vez recibió el suave codazo de su padre para que se enderezara y prestase atención. Finalmente, dos horas después, aquella reunión llegó a su fin.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando el rey se retiró a desayunar y Jack le siguió muerto de sueño. No pensaba siquiera en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Le había costado dormirse, a pesar de que estaba tremendamente cansado. Y justo cuando había cogido el sueño, un criado le estaba despertando. Jack se sobresaltó y lanzó un rayo de hielo a cualquier parte. No le dio al sirviente de puro milagro, que se retiró todo lo rápido que puso sin ofender a su alteza.

El príncipe se sentó en su sitio y comenzó a comer alguno de los manjares que los cocineros habían preparado. Estaba untando mermelada de frambuesa en su tostada cuando un estruendo en el vestíbulo captó su atención. Jack miró a su padre, confuso. El rey hizo un gesto con la mano y una sirvienta bastante joven salió a pedir explicaciones. En cuanto abrió la puera, la reina entró con la cara cenicienta. La reina era una mujer joven y bella, con los ojos del color del ocaso. Siempre iba ataviada con ropas verdes, azules y moradas, pero en esta ocasión solo le cubría el cuerpo un camisón de seda blanco. Llevaba en la mano un papel arrugado y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Norte-dijo entonces la reina con un hilo de voz, llamando a su esposo-, la reina ha desaparecido.

-¿Qué reina? ¿De qué hablas?

-La reina. La reina de Arendelle.

A Jack se le cayó el alma a los pies y se le paró el corazón. Se quedó tieso como una estaca. No podía reaccionar a nada, ni al hecho de que la mermelada estaba a punto de mancharle la ropa. Por su cabeza solo pasaban pensamientos como: "no está, se ha ido, se la han llevado, ¿estará bien?, ¿qué le han hecho, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?". El rey miró a su hijo, que tenía los ojos como platos, la cara blanca y la boca entreabierta. De no ser porque su pecho subía y bajaba, cualquier habría pensado que le había dado un infarto.

-Acaba de llegar un viajero por el mar. Le enviaron ayer en cuanto se supo la noticia. Su hermana fue a buscarla a su habitación, pero cuando llegó la ventana estaba abierta y ella había desaparecido-contaba la reina.

-Tranquilízate, Fairy-le instó el rey, temiendo por la salud mental de su hijo.

La reina, que no tenía muchos detalles de la relación que su hijo estaba teniendo con la reina Elsa de Arendelle, cerró la boca y se echó las manos al pecho.

-Hijo, no te preocupes. Ella estará bien...-musitó la reina Fairy, queriendo quitarle peso al asunto.

Pero Jack no respondía. Seguía absorto en sus miedos y sus pensamientos. Necesitaba saber qué le había pasado. Se sintió culpable por haberse marchado. Tendría que haber pensado que algo así sucedería y que, si no había pasado antes, era porque siempre estaba acompañada. ¡Por él!

-Soy idiota...-murmuró entonces, sorprendiendo a sus padres- No tendría que haberme marchado. Estaban esperando para llevársela...

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-insistió la reina, ganándose una mirada de reproche del rey.

-Lo tenía planeado. Le hemos seguido el juego sin darnos cuenta-seguía hablando Jack en voz baja-. No se arriesgó a hacerlo antes porque yo siempre estaba con ella... La tenía vigilada... ¡DIOS!-gritó, dándole una patada a la mesa y asustando a los que le rodeaban, menos a su padre.

El príncipe se levantó y, como alma que lleva al diablo, salió al comedor y vio el jaleo que había allí montado. El mensajero estaba pálido y tembloroso, sentado en los escalones de la entrada. Algunos sirvientes le traían agua y algo de comida, pero él lo rechazaba todo. Jack oyó que quería hablar con el príncipe, así que quitó a la gente de en medio y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-¿Eres tú el mensajero de Arendelle?-preguntó Jack con voz temblorosa.

-Majestad...-suspiró el mensajero, con lágrimas en los ojos- Nuestra reina... Nuestra Elsa... ¡No está!

-¿Habéis encontrado algo en su habitación?

-Había mucho polvo negro, mi señor. Arena negra-y, bajando la voz y acercando la cara a la del príncipe, añadió:-. Está maldita, mi señor. Esa arena está maldita. Todo aquel que la tocó comenzó a gritar y a tener espasmos. La habitación entera está llena de esa arena, majestad. No se puede limpiar.

-¿Arena negra?-repitió Jack sin comprender del todo.

-Así es, príncipe Jack. Arena negra por todas partes-hizo un gesto para señalar la amplitud de una habitación imaginaria-. Y también había...-se interrumpió, con el miedo pintado en los ojos verdes.

-¿Qué había?-le instó Jack, apremiante.

-Hielo-soltó el mensajero.

-Hielo...-repitió de nuevo Jack, empezando a entener lo que había sucedido- Ella se defendió...

El mensajero asintió, aunque no sabía a qué se refería el príncipe. Jack le miró de nuevo y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, buen hombre. Todo saldrá bien-le aseguró; se volvió a la sirvienta que había mandado antes su padre y le pidió con la mano que se acercara-. Dadle comida, ropa nueva y alojamiento en el palacio. Que se tranquilice.

-Sí, majestad-asintió la criada con los ojos en el suelo y con el rubor en sus mejillas.

Jack percibió aquello, pero no le dio importancia. Antes de conocer a Elsa se jactaba de poner nerviosas a las criadas y de hacerlas sonrojar. Sin embargo, ahora eso carecía de sentido para él. Lo único que le importaba era recuperar a Elsa y mientras veía cómo su pueblo empezaba a asustarse por lo que estaba ocurriendo, se prometió a sí mismo que no descansaría hasta ver a Elsa sana y salva de vuelta en Arendelle.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

La habitación era fría y oscura. Solo un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba a través de una pequeña ventana en la pared contraria a la puerta. Una incómoda cama descansaba en la pared derecha y una manta agajada sobre ella. Había una silla de madera en un rincón, pero no parecía tener muy buen aspecto. De hecho, Elsa creía haber visto termitas en la capa superior. Había una vela sobre un soporte anclado en la pared, pero estaba apagada y casi consumida. Un goteo constante proveniente de una gotera crispaba los nervios de la reina que, aún envuelta en su camisón para dormir, esperaba a que su captor le diese algo de comer y beber.

Intentaba recordar lo que había pasado, cómo había llegado allí. Pero solo conseguía que la cabeza le doliese aún más. Sabía que su captor le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, de ahí el chichón oculto entre el pelo. Si a eso se le sumaba intentar rememorar el camino hasta la celda...

Elsa suspiró. No tenía idea del tiempo que llevaba sentada mirando a la nada cuando el pomo de la puerta crujió. Elsa se tapó la boca y ahogó un grito.

-No puede ser...-musitó Elsa, intentando no congelar la cama con la mano libre- No puede ser...

-Ah, ¿no?-contestó el duque de Shadow- Yo creo que sí, _mi reina_.

El duque soltó una sonora carcajada y avanzó hasta llegar a la altura de Elsa. La reina resistió el impulso de saltar sobre él y congelarle la cara. No sabía lo que había fuera ni donde estaba. Necesitaba conocer antes lo que la rodeaba para poder actuar después.

-¿Sorprendida?-se mofó el duque; Elsa no contestó- Debo decir que secuestrarte me ha resultado más fácil de lo quecreía. Menuda costumbre la tuya dejar las ventanas abiertas-sonrió.

-No volveré a cometer ese error, duque-escupió Elsa.

-Oh, por supuesto que no, alteza. Porque no volveréis a Arendelle.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, escoria? ¿Arendelle? Jamás será tuya. ¿Pholum? Ni con diez mil caballeros podrías enfrentarte al poder del príncipe.

-Oh, el príncipe-aplaudió el duque, paseándose por la estancia-. No me preocupa en absoluto el príncipe.

-Le subestimas.

-¿En serio?-preguntó el duque sin mucho entusiasmo- Yo creo que no. Verás, cuando se va a declarar una guerra abierta, hay que estudiar profundamente al enemigo. ¿Crees de verdad que no conozco las habilidades del príncipe Jack? ¿Que no sé hasta dónde llega tu poder?

Elsa abrió mucho los ojos. Ahora sí que estaba sorprendida. Pero, ante todo, muy asustada. El miedo atenazó su corazón y sintió que se ahogaba en el pánico.

-Sí, majestad. Sé acerca del don que poséeis. Por eso no os he matado todavía. Bueno, por eso y por otro motivo más del que no hablaré contigo.

-No conseguiréis nada de mí-le retó Elsa con un hilo de voz.

-Eso, querida, no es algo que puedas decidir-el duque se encaminó hacia la salida y abrió la puerta.

Elsa intentó moverse, pero unos bloques de arena negra le oprimían los pies contra el suelo. No podía moverse..., literalmente.

-Acomódate y disfruta del viaje-señaló la celda-. Espero que los barcos nos os produzcan mareo. No vendrá nadie a limpiar lo que ensuciéis. Hasta pronto, _querida_.

El duque salió de la prisión y cerró al puerta con llave, riendo por lo bajo. Elsa se dejó caer en la cama, temblando. ¡El duque la había secuestrado! No le sorprendía, pero tampoco esperaba que se atrevía a hacer semejante majadería. Estaba claro que todo su reino la estaría buscando. Sin embargo, si llevaban tanto tiempo de viaje como pensaba, ya estarían demasiado lejos de Arendelle. Se reprendió a sí misma por no ser más prudente.

-¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?-susurraba- ¡Ni siquiera aposté guardias en las habitaciones!-miro a su alrededor y suspiró- Esto es un infierno.

De repente, escuchó un par de golpes en la pared. Elsa se sobresaltó y fijó la vista en el lugar del que procedía el sonido. Los golpes se sucedían a intervalos regulares. Dos golpes y tres segundos de silencio. Otros dos golpes y otros tres segundos de silencio. Una pequeña llama de esperanza entró en el corazón de la reina, que se acercó más al muro de madera.

-¿Hola?-preguntó con un hilo de voz, pero nadie contestó- ¿Hola?-repitió, empezando a sentirse un poco estúpida- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Los golpes volvieron a sonar.

-¿Quién eres?-insistió Elsa, pegando más el oído y boca a la pared- ¿Quién eres?

Entonces, escuchó un estruendo al otro lado y varios golpes secos de látigos. Unos quejidos se escucharon a través de la madera y llegaron al corazón de Elsa. La reina contrajo la cara en un gesto de dolor, como si los latigazos los estuviera recibiendo ella misma. Tras unos momentos de tensión, en los que no se volvió a escuchar nada salvo el sonido del látigo al cortar el aire, la puerta de la habitación contigua se cerró.

Elsa no hizo ningún ruido. No se atrevía por miedo a que la castigasen a ella también. Se sentía indefensa, llena de miedo y frustación. La inseguridad se había apoderado de su corazón desde que había visto al duque en su celda. Quiso comprobar que su poder estaba intacto, pero cuando trató de congelar la silla de madera de su habitación, lo único que consiguió fue que cayera un pequeño y tímido copo de nieve. La reina se miró las manos, confusa. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Normalmente, el miedo era lo que provocaba las tempestades y el frío. Ahora, por mucho que se concentraba en ese sentimiento, no era capaz de hacer nada. Su poder se había desvanecido inexplicablemente.

-Deben de haberme drogado...-intentaba convencerse Elsa para que no cundiera el pánico- Sí... Alguna planta, algún brebaje... He estado inconsciente mucho tiempo, pueden haberme hecho cualquier cosa. Tal vez, cuando se pase el efecto de lo que me hayan dado, pueda volver a usar mi poder... Sí, lo intentaré más tarde.

Y, con ese pensamiento, se tumbó en el catre e intentó no quedarse dormida. Sin embargo, el bamboleo del barco la acunaba y la invitaba a caer en los brazos del Creador de Sueños. Elsa luchaba contra sus párpados, que insistían en cerrarse. Finalmente, no pudo seguir resistiendo a aquella batalla y se durmió.

Un fuerte golpe y una frenada en seco despertó a Elsa. Había un soldado frente a ella zarandeándola.

-Despierta, hemos llegado-dijo el soldado sin dudar.

Elsa se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo e intentó mejorar su aspecto, aunque poco podía hacer solo con sus manos. El soldado salió y esperó a la reina en la puerta. Ella aprovechó e intentó congelar la cama, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que con la silla: nada. Elsa gruñó, frustada, y siguió al soldado antes de que este perdiera la paciencia. Ambos comenzaron a andar solos, pero al poco tiempo, se escuchó el sonido de unos pies que se arrastraban por el suelo a sus espaldas. Elsa echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo. Solo pudo ver unos mechones de pelo castaño y unos pies descalzos sobre la madera. Giró de nuevo la cabeza cuando vio que el soldado se tensaba y echaba una mano enguantada a la cadera. Elsa se encogió y no volvió a intentar ver quién iba tras ellos.

El soldado al condujo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a cubierta. Una bandera negra con dos rayas blancas en la esquina superior derecha ondeaba sobre el mástil principal. Entrecerró los ojos para aguantar la claridad del sol. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz natural, Elsa pudo ver dónde estaban. El puerto en el que habían atracado se hallaba al final de la garganta de un acantilado. Los muelles no eran de madera, sino de la misma piedra que la que cubría la montaña. Unas empinadas escaleras daban acceso al borde del acantilado y se perdían más allá de la vista.

El soldado empujó a Elsa por el barco y la hizo bajar al muelle. Ya allí, sacó una cuerda fina y plateada y se la ató a la muñeca. De repente, Elsa notó que esa cuerda le escocía y le dañaba la piel y quiso protestar. Pero el ceño fruncido del soldado y sus ojos imperturbables hizo que cambiara de idea. El soldado tiró de Elsa durante el ascenso a la montaña por la escalera y, cuando llegaron arriba del todo, se apartaron a un lado para descansar y dejar paso a los demás. Fue entonces cuando Elsa pudo ver a su compañero. O, más bien, a su compañera. La reconoció de inmediato y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Rapunzel...-musitó con voz cas inaudible.

La princesa alzó un poco la mirada al escuchar su nombre y, en cuanto vio a Elsa, dos gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y llegaron a sus muñecas, también atadas con la misma cuerda que la que apresaba a la reina de Arendelle. Elsa siguió las lágrimas con los ojos y vio que llegaban a las manos de Rapunzel. Enseguida, las llagas que tenía desaparecieron y la piel volvió a quedar lisa. Elsa abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. El soldado que la guiaba volvió a tirar de ella y la empujó para que fuera tras él, adentrándose en el bosque.

Al los diez minutos de salir del puerto, Elsa vio que el bosque desaparecía ante sus ojos y, en su lugar, una muralla de piedra amarilla se alzaba imponente. Una gran puerta de madera les recibía abierta. Apostados en la muralla, varios grupos de soldados patrullaban desde las alturas. Pero en cuanto atravesaron la entrada, tanto a ella como a Rapunzel les vendaron los ojos con un pañuelo negro. Elsa quiso resistirse, pero decidió no sería lo más inteligente y se dejó hacer. A partir de ahí, el camino fue girando varias veces para que las dos chicas se perdieran.

El camino cambió de ser de tierra seca a ladrillos de piedra y, de ahí a un suelo que resbalaba. Tras un largo trayecto, Elsa pudo volver a ver y lo que vio le dejó el ánimo por los suelos. Estaba metida dentro de una especie de torre muy ancha donde varias escaleras se perdían antes de acabar. Estaba como en un laberinto de escalones sin destino. Y, en el centro, el duque de Shadow las esperaba de pie con una gran sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

-Bienvenidas a Shadow, mis queridas invitadas. Espero que el viaje no haya sido demasiado incómodo.

Rapunzel no contestó, pero Elsa sí lo hizo.

-Prueba a viajar tú en las mismas condiciones que nosotras. Te resultaría interesante.

-Veo que la estancia en mi navío no ha sido demasiado agradable para ti... Y también, que no te ha suavizado la lengua-dijo lo último borrando la sonrisa y con los ojos muy abiertos. Miró al soldado que acompañaba a Elsa y le señaló con el dedo- ¡Tú! ¿Hiciste lo que te ordené?

El soldado tragó saliva y asintió.

-Sí... mi señor.

-Y, ¿se puede saber por qué no está como ella?-preguntó señalando a Rapunzel.

-No hizo nada malo, mi señor. No se ganó los latigazos...

Elsa abrió la boca y contuvo un chillido de estupefacción. Así era cierto, Rapunzel había sido castigada con latigazos. El estómago se le descompuso y sintió ganas de vomitar.

-El simple hecho de seguir viva merece un castigo, Sherk-espetó el duque-. Llevadalas a sus aposentos. ¡No quiero que salgan de ahí ni que vean la luz del sol! Pero mantenedlas vivas. No quiero que mueran antes de lo previsto.

-Sí, mi señor.

Acto seguido, volvieron a empujar a la princesa y a la reina y las llevaron escaleras abajo y a través de pasillos interminables y oscuros hasta sendas celdas, una frente a otra. Encadenaron el pie de Elsa a la pared y le soltaron las muñecas, que ya comenzaban a sangrar. Hicieron lo mismo con Rapunzel y las dejaron allí solas. Lo único que iluminaba aquella lúgubre estancia era una lámpara de araña de hierro oxidado en la que solo continuaban encendidas dos pequeñas velas.

Elsa miró a Rapunzel y volvió a sentir náuseas. Se acercó cuanto pudo a la puerta de su celda y chistó para llamarla, pero la princesa estaba inconsciente en el suelo y no pudo responder a la llamada de la reina de Arendelle. Elsa, totalmente abatida, se dejó caer en un rincón y trató de encontrar una postura lo bastante cómoda. No sabía cómo escapar de allí sin sus poderes y temía que Jack no fuese a encontrarla nunca.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Cinco días después de haber recibido la noticia de la desaparición de Elsa, Jack ya había visitado a la princesa Anna en Arendelle y le había prometido encontrar a su hermana costara lo que costase. Vio con sus propios ojos esa arena negra que seguía cubriendo la habitación de la reina, donde todo estaba intacto. Jack había posado sus ojos en esa cama que compartieron la última noche que pasaron juntos y había contenido las lágrimas de rabia que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Ahora, encabezaba una partida de soldados en dirección al bosque que rodeaba Pholum en busca de unos seres de piedra y musgo de los que tanto había oído hablar a los ancianos del reino. No tenía ninguna pista salvo seguir ese rumor. Y, aunque su padre le había apoyado en la búsqueda, su madre se había mostrado tremendamente reticente. «Es una absoluta locura. No vas a encontrar nada, Jack.», le había dicho cuando lo propuso. Pero el príncipe se había mostrado firme en su decisión. Le importaba más bien poco lo que pensasen los demás, tal y como le había asegurado a Elsa unos cuantos días atrás.

Así, se encaminaba en esos momentos hacia el centro del bosque; un lugar inhóspito y del que solo se escuchaban habladurías y leyendas. Pocos se había atrevido a aventurarse en aquella zona. La vegetación se iba haciendo más densa conforme avanzaban. Las ramas de los árboles se entrecruzaban unas con otras y formaban una gran bóveda verde por la que apenas se filtraba la luz del sol. La humedad que había en el suelo había creado capas y capas de musgo e hierbas silvestres que hacían que las patas de los caballos se resbalasen. En más de una ocasión, un caballo acabó en el suelo, encabritado. Por suerte, al príncipe siempre se le habían dado bien los animales, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas en calmarlo y convencerle para que volviera a ponerse de pie.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, el bosque dio paso a un claro tan grande que apenas se vislumbraba el final. Una serie de grandes menhires se disponían en círculo y, dispersos por el claro, grandes piedras redondas cubiertas parcialmente de vegetación creaban una especie de laberinto. Jack se paró en la entrada y ordenó con un gesto que los soldados hicieran lo mismo.

-No hagáis ningún ruido-dijo Jack, bajando de su montura.

Anduvo en silencio y teniendo cuidado de no pisar las piedras ni lo que les rodeaba. Se acercó a una piedra que la pareció mayor que las demás y la estudió desde la altura. Sus ojos azules captaron un movimiento a su derecha y Jack se enderezó. Tocó con un pie una gran rama con forma de hoz de mango alargado y, con un suave movimiento del pie, la llevó hacia arriba y la cogió con su mano derecha. Pasó el improvisado bastón a la mano izquierda y, con la otra, asió el mango de la espada que llevaba prendida al cinto. Se encorvó y observó con atención a su alrededor. Los soldados habían desenvainado al ver al príncipe ponerse en guardia, pero no conseguían avistar nada. Entonces, un golpe sordo en el suelo captó la atención de Jack, que se volvió hacia el origen del ruido. Se encontró con unos grandes ojos marrones y una cara de piedra. Unas manos rechonchas sobre un cuerpo igual de rechoncho. Y una capa de musgo que iba desde la cabeza hasta los pequeños y achatados pies de la criatura.

-Bienvenido, príncipe Jack-habló el troll-. Le estábamos esperando.

Antes de que Jack pudiese reaccionar, todas las piedras que había sorteado comenzaron a cobrar vida. Algunas tenían adornos, otras tenían setas; unas parecían más finas y otras eran más gordas. Había incluso pequeñas piedrecitas a los pies de las más grandes. Todos los trolls miraban a Jack y al troll que había a su lado. Todos sonreían y conversaban animados. Por su parte, algunos soldados huyeron asustados; otros, estaban tan perplejos que no eran capaces ni de moverse. La situación era, como poco, extraña.

-¿Pero qué...?-comenzó a decir Jack sin saber a dónde mirar.

-Príncipe-le llamó el troll que le había hablado antes-. Sospecho por vuestra cara que no creíais las leyendas que llevan años circulando por ahí.

-Esto... Yo...

-Es normal, no solemos mostrarnos a los extraños.

-Ustedes... sois...-volvió a intentar hablar Jack, señalando con el bastón a todos los presentes salvo a los soldados.

-Sí, somos trolls. Yo soy el jefe de esta tribu. Mi primo vive en Arendelle y ayudó a vuestra amada Elsa hace tiempo.

-Espera, ¿qué?-Jack se agachó sin soltar el bastón y se quedó en cuclillas para poder mirar a la cara a la criatura fantástica que tenía ante él.

-Majestad, no es el momento de desvelar historias pasadas. Es el momento de encontrar a la reina de Arendelle-le recordó el jefe de la tribu.

-Sí...-pareció reaccionar Jack. Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a ponerse en pie- ¿Qué sabéis de ella?

Los rostros de piedra de los trolls borraron las sonrisas, incluso los más pequeños. Todos tenían una expresión de preocupación y desolación. Eso no le dio muy buena espina a Jack, que comenzó a impacientarse.

-Vuestra reina sigue viva, príncipe. Pero, si sigue como está, no tardará en morir-sentenció el jefe con un tono triste en la voz.

-¡No!-gritó Jack. Le dolía el corazón con solo pensarlo- ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién la tiene?

-Mmm... No está claro, príncipe Jack-el troll movió la pequeña mano de piedra y, ante ellos, apareció una pantalla violácea que mostraba a Elsa, claramente desnutrida y con muy mal aspecto.

-Elsa...

-Sabemos que está en una celda. No es una celda muy común. Está completamente hecha de hierro forjado. El problema no es el material con el que está hecha la celda, sino que la reina de Arendelle no puede usar sus poderes. Algo tiene oprimido su corazón y se extiende hasta su mente como una telaraña.

-¿No podéis ver nada más?-preguntó Jack, desesperado.

-Sabemos que no está demasiado lejos, o no podríamos verla siquiera. Ella no sabe que está siendo observada. Apenas es consciente de nada. Come cuando tiene que comer y luego se sumerge en un profundo sueño del que despierta a base de pesadillas y gritos. Es entonces cuando podemos llegar a ver una especie de red de arena negra a su alrededor.

-Arena negra...-repitió Jack- En su habitación había arena negra. Estaba llena.

-Sí, es muy posible que sea la misma-aceptó el jefe troll.

-¿Qué sabéis de esa arena? ¿Cómo puedo eliminarla?

El troll negó y cerró los ojos, abatido.

-Nunca habíamos visto semejante magia, príncipe Jack. No sabemos de qué está hecha ni cómo se construyó.

Jack dio un zapatazo en el suelo y giró el bastón con tanta fuerza que su poder de hielo salió disparado a través de él hacia un menhir cercano. El menhir se congeló al instante y crujió. El pueblo troll no se sorprendió, pero les llamó la atención el aspecto de la piedra helada.

-Príncipe Jack-le llamó entonces una voz diferente a la del jefe, una voz que sonó femenina.

Jack se volvió y vio a una mujer troll llegando hasta él con una piedra blanca en sus manos. Se la entregó al príncipe, que la cogió, confuso. En ese instante, la piedra se volvió azul y comenzó a brillar. Jack sintió que la piedra empezaba a palpitar y notó que emanaba cierto calor.

-Príncipe Jack-volvió a llamarle la mujer troll-. Esa piedra es una de las pocas que quedan en el mundo capaces de encontrar a cualquier persona. Los trolls no somos personas y por eso no funciona con nosotros. Por eso, si nosotros la retenemos, está blanca. No siente nada. Pero en cuanto toca la mano de un ser humano, esta se torna del color que tenga la alma del portador y hallará el camino hacia la persona que anhela encontrar.

Jack abrió muchísimo los ojos y observó el objeto con gran interés. La piedra no estaba tallada, pero era realmente preciosa. La paseó entre sus dedos y sonrió, un poco más calmado.

-Sin embargo-continuó la troll-, debo advertiros de una cosa. Esta piedra no es exactamente un mapa. Indica la dirección hacia la que debéis caminar para encontrarla, pero no os dirá el punto exacto. Os guiará en lo necesario y será la mayor pista que tengáis. Si la piedra comienza a variar su color, es que os estáis acercando a vuestro destino.

El príncipe paseó sus ojos azules hacia la mujer troll y asintió, conforme. Guardó la piedra en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se agachó para encarar a la criatura. Abrió la mano ante él y cogió la de la troll, que contuvo un gritito de sorpresa. Jack agachó la cabeza y depositó un pequeño beso en la mano.

-Muchísimas gracias. Os compensaré por la ayuda.

La mujer troll sonrió y retiró su mano de la de Jack.

-La única recompensa que queremos es que haya paz entre los dos lugares-repuso el jefe troll, acercándose al príncipe. Entonces, tocó la vara de Jack y le dijo:-. Majestad, conservad este bastón. Podéis hacer mejores cosas con él que sin él.

Jack asintió y se puso en pie.

-Jamás olvidaré la ayuda que me habéis prestado. Os recompensaré con creces. Lo juro por mi vida.

Acto seguido, en medio de un silencio sepulcral, volvió al caballo y montó sobre él. Los pocos soldados que se habían quedado imitaron al príncipe. Y todos, en silencio, volvieron al palacio por el mismo camino que habían tomado antes.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Elsa se despertó con un grito desgarrador, empapada en sudor y jadeando. La princesa Rapunzel se sobresaltó y miró a Elsa con los ojos verdes abiertos como platos. Elsa se agarró al barrote más cercano e intentó calmar su respiración. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la hajada túnica que le habían dado el día anterior y contuvo un sollozo. Otra pesadilla que no la dejaba dormir. No conseguía conciliar el sueño y si no dormía, no podía pensar con claridad. Cada noche (creía que era de noche, pues era cuando empezaba a tener sueño), se proponía descansar bien y evitar al día siguiente cualquier alimento que le pudiesen dar. Estaba convencida de que la drogaban para mantenerla cautiva y bajo control. Pero eso era casi imposible de hacer. Todas las noches se despertaba sobresaltada y todos los días terminaba comiendo por pura necesidad.

Elsa se lamió los labios para que no se resecaran y se puso en pie, devolviéndole la mirada a Rapunzel.

-Lo siento-se disculpó por enésima vez.

-Está bien, Elsa-aceptó la princesa, comprensiva-. Es imposible dormir bien en estas condiciones.

Elsa asintió y se echó un poco de agua en la cara de la jarra que le habían dejado en un rincón hacía unas horas.

-¿Sigue siendo de noche?-preguntó cuando se hubo despejado un poco.

-Supongo. Si no, ya habría guardias por aquí.

La reina asintió y suspiró. Comenzó a sentir esa angustia que se apoderaba de ella todos los días. Se encogió sobre sí misma y gimió. Cayó al suelo cuan larga era y empezó a sollozar, tan atrapada en el miedo que no veía salida.

-No...-musitó, desesperada.

-Elsa, vamos. No es real. Sabes que no es real-la animó Rapunzel como tantas otras veces-. Podemos con el miedo. No es real. No es real.

Pero la reina se iba sumiendo cada vez más en un pozo negro y oscuro, tan hondo que no se veía el final. Elsa se sentía ahogada por la sensación. La claustrofobia se apoderaba de ella y, aunque realmente tenía espacio suficiente para moverse con cierta libertad, su estado de prisionera y la angustia la llevaban a un estado de shock del que le costaba salir cada vez más.

Rapunzel estuvo hablándole e incluso cantándole para que no decayera cuando, sin previo aviso, una vibración rompió el aire. Elsa sintió que volvía a respirar con normalidad y que había luz en su pozo oscuro. Abrió un poco los ojos y boqueó como un pez. Se estiró y notó cómo los músculos, agarrotados, comenzaban a relajarse. Ni la reina ni la princesa sabían lo que pasaba hasta que vieron una pequeña pantallita púrpura frente a ellas, de manera que ambas la pudieran ver sin problemas. Al otro lado de la pantalla, un hombrecillo de piedra con unos ojos enormes y oscuros les hablaba.

-Aguantad. La ayuda va en camino. No habléis de esto. Aguantad-dijo la criatura.

Y tan pronto como apareció, la visión se fue, dejando un rastro de magia en el ambiente. Elsa y Rapunzel se miraron y sintieron alivio en sus corazones. Fue tal la alegría, que por un momento se olvidaron de donde estaban y de quién las tenía presas.

-¿Lo conoces?-le preguntó Rapunzel a Elsa.

-Sí... Bueno, no. Se parece a alguien que conozco. Pero no creo que sea él.

-¡¿Conoces a un troll?!-inquirió, asombrada.

-¡Shh! ¡Cállate! Nos van a oír-la reprendió Elsa, preocupada porque se hubiese escuchado todo en el puesto de guardia de la prisión.

Rapunzel cerró la boca y asintió.

-¿Quién crees que puede estar viniendo? ¿Eugene?-susurró Rapunzel un rato después, cuando se cercioraron de que no iba nadie a cotillear.

Elsa se encogió de hombros, pero pensó en Jack. Tal vez ya se había enterado de su desaparición y había ido a buscarla. Sin embargo, dudaba de que fuese a Shadow. No había pruebas suficientes para inculpar al duque, aunque estaba claro para el resto de la gente. O, al menos, eso creía ella. Era demasiado obvio: una amenaza, una declaración de guerra y su desaparición. Blanco y en botella, leche.

Elsa se mordió el labio y jugueteó con un hilo de la túnica. Había evitado pensar en Jack a toda costa. Cuando empezó a ser consciente de lo que le hacían, se prohibió tener pensamientos acerca de Jack. Se negaba a que él estuviese en sus más oscuros sueños o que la atormentase en horribles pesadillas. ¿La echaría él de menos tanto como ella le echaba de menos a él? Aunque podía evitar los pensamientos, no podía ni quería eliminar sus sentimientos por él. Y cuando tenía un momento de lucidez, se recreaba en los recuerdos que tenía de sus ojos, de su pelo, de su sonrisa pícara, de sus manos y de sus besos. Rememoraba los buenos momentos vividos juntos. Aquello era de ser masoquista, pero le daba igual. Era la prueba de que, en el fondo, seguía siendo la reina Elsa de Arendelle.

Al día siguiente de aquel episodio, el duque de Shadow decidió hacerles una visita a sus "invitadas de honor". Bajó personalmente las escaleras y se adentró en el oscuro pasadizo de la prisión. Allí, Rapunzel y Elsa se hacían las dormidas, rogando por que el duque las viera sufrir en sueños y se fuera para no volver. Pero aquella no era la intención del duque, que había tomado por nombre de guerra Pitch. Se acercó a los barrotes de cada celda y, asiendo la espada con la mano izquierda, dio un fuerte golpe en ambos lados, sobresaltándolas a las dos.

-Oh, perdon. ¿Estábais dormidas?-se burló Pitch, guardando la espada en la funda prendida al cinto.- Da igual. Poco me importa. Lo que sí me importa es saber por qué hay un destacamento de soldados de Pholum esperando a las puertas de mi ciudad-dijo, arrastrando las palabras y con un tono de peligrosa tranquilidad.

Ninguna de las chicas respondió, se habían quedado perplejas y el corazón de Elsa había dado un triple salto mortal en su pecho.

-¿Y bien?-insistió Pitch- ¿Cómo saben ellos que estáis aquí?

-¿Han preguntado por nosotras? Qué detalle...-se atrevió a decir Rapunzel, alzando la voz y pareciendo más segura de lo que realmente se sentía.

Pitch sonrió sin una pizca de sincera alegría.

-¿Cómo lo saben?-repitió el duque, acercándose a la celda de Elsa- ¿Le has enviado un mensaje a tu amado Jack?

-¿¡Estás con Jack Frost!?-intervino la otra, sorprendida- Tía, qué callado te lo tenías.

-¡Rapunzel!-la regañó Elsa, un poco divertida. No había tenido tiempo de contarle nada. Estaba concentrada en no volverse loca.

-¡Responde una maldita vez, zorra!-gritó Pitch, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Asió con ambas manos los barrotes de la celda y los sacudió con tanta fuerza que el resto de la reja se bamboleó con él- ¿Cómo lo has hecho, bruja? ¿Ha sido con el hielo? ¿CÓMO?

-¿Hielo?-murmuró Rapunzel?, que abrió de inmediato la boca como si fuera un túnel- No me digas que tú también...

-¿¡Te quieres callar, Rapunzel!?-volvió a regañarla Elsa, un poco nerviosa.

Entonces, algo salió despedido de su mano y dio de lleno en el estómago de Pitch. El duque se estampó con la celda de Rapunzel y quedó inconsciente. Una placa de hielo se formó en su ropa y congeló las vestiduras. Elsa abrió la boca todo lo que pudo. ¿Había recuperado sus poderes?

-¡ELSA!-gritó entonces una voz bien conocida.

Lo siguiente ocurrió a cámara lenta. Elsa vio el pelo blanco de Jack emergiendo en la oscuridad como una lámpara que ilumina el camino de noche. Unos diez soldados entraron tras él y echaron la puerta de Rapunzel abajo mientras que Jack, con hielo, consiguió congelar el picaporte de la de Elsa y, con una fuerte patada, la abrió. Elsa no podía moverse. Lo veía todo como en una obra de teatro. Rapunzel tampoco parecía poder reaccionar. Hasta que un fuerte golpe a espaldas de Jack les hizo volver en sí. Pitch se había despertado y atacaba a diestro y siniestro a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. De su mano izquierda colgaba la espada, manchada de sangre; de la izquierda, una ola de arena negra se extendía por el suelo y atacaba a los contrincantes.

Jack le tendió la mano a Elsa y la reina se la cogió sin esperar un segundo más. Jack tiró de ella y, aunque estuvo tentado de besarla y no separar su boca de la de ella, la empujó para que corriera a la salida. Mientras Elsa sorteaba a los soldados que quedaban en pie, Jack ayudó a Rapunzel a salir de su celda y le indicó dónde estaba Elsa con la mirada. La reina de Arendelle vigilaba la puerta, rezando por que no llegase ningún guardia de Shadow. Por su parte, Jack le estaba haciendo frente a Pitch: evadía los ataques con su espada e intentaba por todos los medios congelar su mano derecha para que dejase de expulsa arena negra.

En un momento en que solo dos soldados de Pholum quedaban en pie y una docena de guardia de Shadow llegaba al trote por las escaleras de la prisión, Pitch paró su ataque y sonrió, mirando a Jack con desdén y orgullo.

-Buen ataque, príncipe Jack. Has llevado a ocho de tus mejores soldados a una muerte segura y, posiblemente, también a tu reina y a la princesa.

-Antes que ellas, caerás tú-aseguró Jack, volviendo a la carga con su bastón.

Lanzó un par de rayos a ambos lados del duque para dejarle cada vez menos espacio en el que moverse. Sin embargo, Pitch no parecía asustado y eso a Jack le desconcertaba. ¿Qué estaba ocultando el duque de Shadow? Y, ¿por qué Elsa no atacaba también? ¿Qué le pasaba a sus poderes? Al pensar en ella, sus ojos se dirigieron por un momento a Elsa, que había alzado una espada de un soldado caído y se defendía como buenamente podía. A su lado, Rapunzel la imitaba. Se notaba que los soldados de Shadow no estaban poniendo todo su empeño, tal vez les pareciera indigno pelear con dos mujeres.

Pitch captó el pequeño gesto de Jack y sonrió más aún.

-No pareces muy seguro de tus palabras, príncipe Jack. Fíjate. Están desprotegidas. Y los soldados no te abandonarán por miedo a una acusación de traición a su príncipe y futuro rey. ¿No te das cuenta de que no podéis salir de aquí?

-Te sorprendería lo que soy capaz de hacer-dijo Jack, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría y pensar con claridad. Había un pequeño destacamento esperándoles a las puertas del ducado. ¿Cómo iban a llegar allí?

Pitch rió y negó la cabeza.

-No, Jack. ¿No te has fijado?-señaló el suelo, lleno de arena negra congelada, creando una visión aterradora como fascinante- ¿Qué combina mejor que el hielo y la oscuridad? Podrías unirte a mí, Jack. Podrías evitar una guerra, evitar que más gente siga muriendo y sufriendo.

-¿Y quedar bajo tu mando? Ni lo sueñes.

-No, Jack. Ambos pueblos mantendrán a sus gobernantes pero bajo una sola bandera. Tu territorio se vería ampliado. Contarías con más fuerzas de ataque y, pronto, todos los reinos de alrededor quedarían bajo tu mandato.

-Y bajo el tuyo, Pitch. Eso sería condenarles a muerte. Y ya lo has hecho al declararnos la guerra y al secuestrar a la princesa y a mi mujer.

-No es tu mujer aún, no te equivoques-señaló el duque, rodeando a Jack con pasos lentos pero seguros-. De hecho, dudo incluso que la sigas amando cuando descubras que lo único helado que queda en ella es su corazón. Ya no es como tú, príncipe Jack. Es una más.

El príncipe, cansado de tanta palabrería, aprovechó el momento de tregua que Pitch había creado y le atacó con un destello certero de hielo. El duque reaccionó todo lo deprisa que pudo y alzó la mano. Una ráfaga de arena negra salió despedida y frenó el ataque de Jack, pero él siguió insistiendo. Y en el momento exacto en el que Pitch quiso cambiar de mano, Jack echó los dos brazos hacia atrás y concentró en sus manos todo el poder de hielo que conocía. Con un grito desgarrador, junto ambas manos y, a través del tronco del bastón, surgió una oleada de hielo y nieve que empujó a Pitch al otro lado del pasillo. Rapunzel, Elsa y los demás se apartaron al ver el cuerpo del duque ir hacia ellos como un cohete. La cabeza de Pitch dio en la pared y se desplomó, insconciente, por segunda vez en media hora.

Jack, aún inmerso en la adrenalina que el ataque le había dejado, quitó de en medio a los guardias de Shadow y se puso al frente de las dos chicas y de los dos soldados que quedaban en pie, que cerraban la comitiva. Una vez salieron de la torre del duque, Jack montó a Elsa en su caballo y a Rapunzel en el de uno de los soldados y, así, los cinco salieron de las murallas del ducado y se interaron en el espeso bosque.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

El destacamento de soldadosde Pholum siguió a los cinco jinetes cuando estos salieron por las puertas del ducado de Shadow. El grupo no paró a descansar hasta que el hambre atenazó los estómagos de todos ellos, includas las mujeres. No habían ido en dirección al puerto, si no que se habían torcido a la derecha y habían salido del camino cuando Jack lo indicó. Ahora, dos horas después de ese cambio en el trayecto, se distribuían en una gran cueva que les había servido como refugio durante la noche anterior.

Jack y Elsa no habían cruzado una palabra. Se habían aferrado mutuamente por toda señal, no querían hablar de nada a menos que estuvieran a solas. Por su parte, Rapunzel había caído rendida en cuanto salieron del ducado. Al parecer, el estrés acumulado y la precaria situación en la que había vivido tantos días la habían dejado agotada.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, Jack no permitió que Elsa o Rapunzel ayudase en las tareas de preparar una fogata o cocinar. Nadie había discutido. De hecho, el silencio reinaba en el grupo. A todos les había afectado la noticia de la muerte de sus ocho compañeros y el hecho de que no hubiesen podido llevarse sus cuerpos para darles sepultura y que sus familiares les llorasen como era debido. Elsa se sentía fatal por ello. La sensación de culpabilidad aumentaba si, además, se imaginaba a unos pequeños esperando la llegada de un padre que nunca más volvería a casa. Recordaba la tristeza y la angustia que había sentido cuando conocía la noticia de la suerte de sus padres y quiso que nadie tuviese que pasar por aquello nunca. Ya entonces sabía que aquello era imposible, pero la constatación de ese hecho hacía más insoportable la culpa.

Rapunzel, que había despertado al llegar a la cueva, se sentó junto a Elsa y se fundió en un abrazo con ella a la luz de una recién encedida fogata. Ambas suspiraron, aliviadas, aunque ninguna derramó una sola lágrima. Seguían siendo de la realeza y tenían que comportarse como tal. Las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron. No eran capaces de pronunciar palabra, el solo mirarse les bastaba para comunicarse. Así lo habían hecho últimamente. Ese momento, Jack llegó cargado con un poco más de leña y la dejó a un lado. Se sentó junto a Elsa y cerró los ojos, cansado.

-Príncipe Jack-habló entonces Rapunzel con un nudo en la garganta-, no sabéis cuánto os agradezco que hayáis arriesgado la vida y la de vuestros soldados para venir a por nosotras.

-Déjate de formalismos, Rapunzel-respondió Jack con un gesto de la mano.

Esa respuesta hizo sonreír a Elsa. Había sido la misma que ella le había dado en una ocasión. Rapunzel asintió y se puso en pie.

-¿Puedo ir a asearme? Me siento sucia.

Jack y Elsa rieron. El príncipe asintió y llamó a un soldado con un gesto.

-Acompáñala al arroyo. Luego irá la reina Elsa-ordenó al soldado en cuanto se acercó.

-Yo estoy bien, Jack-musitó Elsa, tímida, cuando Rapunzel y el soldado se fueron.

En ese instante, el ambiente entre los dos cambió y se intensificó. El corazón de ambos latía fuerte y rápido, desbocado. Estaban delante de muchísimas personas y no podían hacer lo que el instinto les decía que hicieran. Aún así, Jack se atrevió a sentarse más cerca de Elsa. Ella, instintivamente, se encogió. Ese gesto no le pasó desapercibido al príncipe, que le tocó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Por qué me tienes miedo?-quiso saber Jack, formulando una pregunta que se arrepentía de haber pensado siquiera.

Elsa no supo qué responder. Ella no le tenía miedo a él, pero se había acostumbrado fácilmente a encogerse cuando alguien con armadura se acercaba a ella.

-Elsa-la llamó Jack, sacándola de su ensimismamiento-, mírame, por favor.

La reina le hizo caso y se hundió en sus ojos azules, llenos de dolor y comprensión.

-Nunca te voy a hacer daño. Y nadie más lo hará, te he sacado de ahí-susurró Jack, con el rostro muy cerca del suyo y una mano acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo siento-balbuceó Elsa, notando cómo el peso y la tensión acumulados se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco y dejaban paso a la tristeza y al horror. Dos lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Elsa y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

Jack no pudo aguantar más y la abrazó. Elsa hundió la cabeza en su hombro y allí lloró todo lo que pudo y más. Jamás olvidaría aquella experiencia. Sin embargo, aquello no le parecía tan horrible estando en brazos de Jack. Por primera vez en muchos días, desde el día de su coronación y la llegada de Jack a su vida, Elsa se sentía a salvo y tranquila, justo en brazos del que le había desbaratado la vida en tan poco tiempo. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto.

-Jack-dijo entonces, conteniendo el aliento-, ¿cómo nos has encontrado?

El príncipe frunció el ceño y, mirando a todos lados, metió la mano derecha en un bolsillo y sacó la piedra preciosa que le había dado el jefe de los trolls. Elsa quedó abrumada por la belleza de la joya pero, sobre todo, por el extraño color que tenía. La mitad que miraba hacia Jack era de un azul tan puro como el de sus ojos y la parte que daba hacia ella tenía el mismo púrpura del ocaso en invierno, un púrpura irreal. La reina abrió la boca, desconcertada. Jack le acercó un poco la piedra para que la tocara y Elsa accedió al experimento. Puso la mano sobre la piedra y la apretó contra la palma de Jack. De repente, un fogonazo de luz iluminó toda la cueva, dejándolos a todos ciegos momentáneamente. Elsa profirió un grito de asombro y, cuando recuperó del todo la visión, cruzó una significativa mirada con Jack.

-¿Qué es esto, Jack? ¿Quién te ha dado esta piedra?

-Tú también podrías explicarme qué es eso de que has tenido contacto con trolls de pequeña-rebatió Jack, esbozando una sonrisa juguetona.

Elsa alzó las cejas y mantuvo su expresión de circunstancias.

-Ni es el momento ni es el lugar-respondió, un poco molesta.

-Pues lo mismo digo, mi reina-acordó Jack, guardando la piedra de dos colores en el mismo bolsillo del que se la había sacado.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron en silencio, dedicándose miradas de cariño y de entendimiento. Elsa recibió el baño con agrado. Fue el propio Jack quien la acompañó al arroyo, pero tras una gran reprimenda por parte de Elsa, se retiró a los arbustos para darle intimidad. Sin embargo, la curiosidad y el arrojo de Jack superaban su sentido del deber de no espiar a una dama. Cogió un buen sitio y, desde las sombras, se deleitó con suave figura de la espalda de Elsa. Se recreó en sus hombros y en sus brazos. Y empezó a moderse las uñas cuando vio que el pelo le caía en cascada hasta el final del su espalda, que ya quedaba cubierto por el agua del arroyo. En ningún momento vio ninguna parte íntima de Elsa, pero había quedado satisfecho. Era más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.

Cuando Elsa acabó, llamó a Jack, que acudió de inmediato a su lado. Tanto ella como Rapunzel se habían vestido con unas túnicas sencillas de color verde una y azul la otra que los soldados habían llevado en previsión de su estado tras el rescate. Desde ese momento, Jack tuvo muchísima calor. Nunca había visto a Elsa con el pelo totalmente suelto, sin una trenza. Suaves y grandes ondulaciones le cubrían la espalda y el pecho, ensalzando la pequeña cintura y las curvas que tenía. Rapunzel tampoco se quedaba atrás y levantaba miradas de asombro y deseo por donde pasaba.

Cuando el sol cayó por el horizonte, Jack organizó las guardias. A pesar de su insistencia, los soldados consiguieron convencer al príncipe de que descansara esa noche. Si algo ocurría y no podían llegar a Pholum a tiempo, ya habría más guardias que hacer. Así, distribuyeron varios sacos de dormir por parejas. Ambas mujeres dormirían juntas, cosa que molestaba profundamente a Jack, pero ante lo que no podía protestar. El decoro era esencial, aun habiendo dado muestras de cariño en público.

Rapunzel fue la primera en irse a dormir. Sin embargo, Elsa quería mantenerse despierta. Una promesa oculta no pronunciada se ocultaba en la sonrisa de Jack y quería saber qué era.

Cuando la princesa se durmió, la reina de Arendelle se cubrió con una capa y fue al encuentro de Jack, que la esperaba unos pasos más adelante. En cuanto llegó frente a él, Jack se llevó un dedo a los labios y le ofreció la mano libre para que se la cogiera. Elsa aceptó, nerviosa y ambos se internaron en el fondo de la cueva. Cuando ya la luz de las fogatas no llegaba a ellos, Jack abrió la mano que no asía la de Elsa y cogió la piedra brillante de dos colores. Tenía tanta luz que les servía de antorcha. Caminaron por el pasillo de la cueva que, conforme avanzaban, se estrechaba cada vez más. Hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación. Elsa miró a Jack en busca de una explicación, pero él solo se encogió de hombros, sonriente. Sin embargo, la mirada de Elsa hizo que Jack le indicara el sendero de la derecha.

Anduvieron durante un par de minutos hasta que comenzaron a oír el sonido de una gran fuente de agua. Ese sonido alertó el corazón de Elsa. Empezaron a andar más deprisa y, de pronto, se abrió ante ellos una gran boca en la cueva. Era tal el hueco se incluso se veía el cielo estrellado por encima de un estanque de agua turquesa. El agua tenía fosforecencia natural y brillaba a la luz de la luna y de las estrellas. Elsa se quedó sin aliento y Jack disfrutó de la vista.

-Esto es...-empezó a decir Elsa- Esto es... Oh, Dios mío... ¿Cómo has encontrado esto?

-Estuvimos en esta misma cueva cuando fuimos a Pholum a por vosotras. Yo ya había estado antes aquí, solo. Pensé que te gustaría verlo...-dijo, dubitativo. La reacción de la reina no era la que él esperaba. Creía que ella se pondría a dar saltos de emoción, pero estaba paralizada. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo- ¿Te... te gusta?

Elsa sonrió abiertamente y asintió.

-¡Es precioso, Jack!-avanzó sola unos pasos, soltándose de la mano del príncipe y se acercó al agua. A conciencia, puso la mano en la superficie y se concentró en su poder de hielo. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. El estanque no se heló, ni un simple copo de nieve cayó sobre el agua.

Jack notó que algo no iba bien por la tensión en la espalda de Elsa, por lo que se acercó y se agachó junto a ella. Cuando la miró a la cara, vio una profunda tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-quiso saber el príncipe, retirándole el pelo de la cara para verla mejor.

-Mi poder ha desaparecido, Jack. Pensé que era porque estaba bajo los trucos del duque, pero no. Me he concentrado en congelar este estanque y no he podido. Ni siquiera ha temblado el agua. No ha pasado nada, Jack.

El príncipe notó que su voz temblaba un poco y la hizo sentarse en el suelo. Se descalzó, se subió los pantalones y metió los pies en el agua. Estaba templada, a una temperatura perfecta. Elsa le imitó.

-Pensaba que odiabas tu poder, Elsa.

-¡No lo odiaba! Odiaba tener que esconderlo y no poder controlarlo. Pero justo cuando tengo dominio sobre él, lo pierdo. ¿Qué me ha pasado, Jack? ¿Qué me ha hecho Pitch?

-No te preocupes, cariño-se acercó y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla; aquello despertó de nuevo el color en el rostro de la reina-. En cuanto volvamos a Pholum, le preguntaremos a los trolls. Quizás ellos sepan algo.

Elsa asintió. No dijo nada. Entonces, su cabeza volvió a funcionar, pero esta vez de forma distinta y respecto a otro tema. Giró la cara hacia Jack, que ahora contemplaba pensativo el agua de la cascada que daba al estanque.

-Todavía no te he dado las gracias por haberme salvado-musitó Elsa, captando la atención de Jack; el príncipe sonrió, pagado de sí mismo, pero sintiendo por dentro una vergüenza infinita-. Y tampoco lo he hecho por haberme dejado mi espacio y no haberte abalanzado sobre mí.

-Créeme, estoy deseando hacerlo-confesó Jack, riendo-. Pero ya te dije que quería hacer las cosas bien contigo.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho ya?-quiso saber Elsa, poniéndose roja como un tomate.

-¿Cómo? Me estoy perdiendo, Elsa. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Esto.

Y antes de que el príncipe de Pholum pudiera reaccionar, Elsa se volcó sobre él y juntó sus labios con los de Jack. Cogió su cara con ambas manos y profundizó el beso. Notó que alguna salpicadura de agua le mojaba la túnica, pero en ese momento todo le daba igual. ¿Qué más daba un poco de agua en ese instante? Jack consiguió salir de su asombro y posó una mano en la nuca de Elsa y dejó la otra sobre su cintura.

Todo había vuelto a su lugar. Bueno, al menos la mayoría. Jack, que había soñado con Elsa y con tenerla cerca desde que se marchó de Arendelle, disfrutaba como un niño con un caramelo. La saboreaba y disfrutaba de su boca. Incluso se atrevía a explorar con sus manos partes del cuerpo de Elsa y, sin poder créerselo, notaba que la propia reina no protestaba y le daba acceso. Estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Entonces, ambos se separaron, sin aire. El agua se les antojaba fría... O quizás ellos tuvieran demasiada calor. El caso era que ambos se deseaban, se habían echado profundamente de menos y querían disfrutar de su tiempo a solas en aquel lugar tan mágico y apartado de todo.

-Jack...-suspiró Elsa, dejándose caer en su pecho.

-Dime.

-¿Hacemos bien en alejarnos tanto de los demás?-preguntó, sintiéndose culpable por aquel deseo irrefrenable que sentía.

-No te preocupes por nada, Elsa-intentó tranquilizarla Jack.

-No me fío de Pitch...

Jack calmó su corazón y enfrió sus ansias. Su reina tenía razón, debían regresar y estar junto a los demás. Si algo ocurría, entonces tendría que volver a salvar a la princesa y a los que estuviesen con vida. Una cosa era salvar a dos personas y otra muy distinta salvar a unas pocas más. El príncipe protestó por dentro por haber elegido un momento tan desafortunado para dejarse llevar. Así que, tras una mirada de entedimiento con Elsa, ambos se levantaron y se secaron los pies antes de calzarse de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron, se despidieron con un suave beso de buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su saco de dormir. Sin embargo, ninguno pudo descansar en condiciones esa noche y, a la mañana siguiente, ambos fueron víctimas de miradas pícaras por parte de Rapunzel y los soldados.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

El recibiendo a los héroes fue exagerado. Por primera vez en su vida, Jack sintió que su pueblo lo conocía y sabía quién era. Todos aclamaban al príncipe, a las damas y a los soldados con vítores, palmas, canciones, flores..., y les agasajaban con cualquier objeto que tuvieran a mano. La noticia había llegado a oídos de Pholum unas horas antes de que la comitiva entrase en el reino. Los soldados estaban disfrutando de lo lindo con aquella muestra de admiración y los que tenían familia se bajaban de sus monturas y corrían a su encuentro. Todo era felicidad y alegría en Pholum.

Elsa estaba abrumada. Su pueblo la quería, pero no estaba acostumbrada a aquella algarabía de Pholum. Cuando los hombres y las mujeres la veían a lomos del caballo del príncipe y que el propio Jack la agarraba con fuerza, los vítores se mezclaban con comentarios como "es guapa", "pues no es para tanto", "¿esa es Elsa de Arendelle?", "así que era verdad, están liados...". Aunque Elsa intentaba no escuchar esas cosas, no podía evitarlo. La gente era demasiado descarada y se ponía charlar a su paso. Jack también lo escuchaba, pero hacía oídos sordos. Sin embargo, le preocupaba la impresión que Elsa se pudiera llevar de su hogar y, de vez en cuando, echaba miradas de reproche a aquellos que se propasaban con sus comentarios.

Al llegar a las puertas de palacio, Elsa se asombró de la opulencia del lugar. No lo había imaginado así, pero le gustaba. Aunque era enorme, transmitía calor y familiaridad. Les recibieron la reina y el rey con una gran sonrisa. Elsa pudo ver que querían a su hijo con locura y que la aceptaban como una igual en su casa. Una sirvienta la guió hasta sus aposentos en el ala este, justo la contraria a la del príncipe y los reyes. Jack quiso protestar y pedir que la situaran junto a su habitación, pero sabía que no era lo correcto y que pondría a Elsa en un compromiso. «Iré a verla por la noche de todas formas», pensó.

Cuando Elsa pudo quedarse sola, comprobó que la distribución de la habitación era muy parecida a la suya en Arendelle y sonrió. Agradecía en silencio que la hicieran sentirse como en casa. Vio que había una gran bañera con agua caliente en un lado de la habitación y, sin pensarlo un momento, corrió las cortinas y encendió una lámpara para poder ver mejor. Se despojó de su ropa y se metió en el agua. Disfrutó con su calor y se permitió unos momentos de tranquilidad antes de que la duda volviera a asaltarla. Estaba harta de aquello. ¿Por qué no podía controlar de nuevo el hielo? ¿Cómo y por qué había desaparecido su poder? Tal vez Jack tuviera razón y los trolls pudieran ayudarlos.

Pensar en Jack hizo que el calor subiera a sus mejillas y se avergonzó de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer la noche anterior. Se había desnihibido por completo. Su cuerpo había respondido al deseo y al instinto. Lo peor había sido darse cuenta de que quería más cuando ya estaba metida en el saco de dormir junto a Rapunzel. Se había sorprendido imaginando la escena, lo bonito que podría haber sido todo en aquella cueva. Jamás habría pensado que sentiría aquel ardor por alguien. Jack le hacía sentir cosas que nadie había conseguido. La hacía reír, sonrojarse, sentirse poderosa, tímida, bella, justa... Pero, sobre todo, no había tenido miedo de ella. Era su igual. Tener esa compenetración con alguien te da seguridad y protección. Y Elsa sabía que aquello era lo que había derriba su defensa. Le había dicho "te quiero", sí, pero hasta ahora, cuando se había enderezado en la bañera y se mordía el labio al pensar en él, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba total, perdida y absolutamente enamorada del príncipe Jack Frost.

Una hora antes de la cena, Elsa recibió la visita de una doncella. Llevaba en sus brazos un maravilloso vestido púrpura y una capa negra con forro azul marino de seda. La criada ayudó a Elsa a vestirse y se ofreció para peinarla. Cuando ella comenzó a hacerle una gruesa trenza con intención de recogerla en un moño, Elsa declinó la opción y pidió algo más sencillo y medieval. La doncella cumplió con sus deseos y le hizo un semirecogido con dos pequeñas trenzas a los lados, dejando el resto del pelo suelto y con sus ondas naturales. Elsa se miró al espejo y sonrió, muy conforme. Felicitó a la doncella por su trabajo y la despidió. Ella ya bajaría un poco más tarde, aún quedaban diez minutos.

Justo cuando había cerrado la puerta tras la criada, dos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Elsa desde dentro de la habitación.

-¿Puedo pasar?-escuchó la voz de Jack al otro lado.

Elsa sonrió.

-Claro, estoy visible-bromeó.

Jack entró riéndose, pero paró en cuanto vio a la reina. Tragó saliva con fuerza e intentó recomponer la cara de atontado que se le había quedado.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Elsa, tímida y sonrojada.

-Me encanta-corroboró Jack, acercándose a Ella y cogiéndola de la mano-. Estás preciosa. Me gusta cómo te has dejado el pelo.

-Ayer noté que te gusta que lo lleve suelto...-se excusó Elsa, bajando la mirada. Le gustaba sorprenderle, pero a la vez le daba mucha vergüenza.

-Mírame, por favor-pidió Jack, cogiéndole la barbilla con la mano que le quedaba libre y subiéndole la cara. Elsa hizo lo que le pedía y sonrió un poco-. Así está mejor. ¿Has disfrutado del baño tanto como yo?

-Más aún-rió Elsa-. El baño de ayer en el arroyo solo sirvió para dejarme con más ganas.

El semblante de Jack cambió y se volvió serio y desafiante.

-No pienso volver a dejarte sola. Por mi culpa, ese maldito hijo de...

-¡Jack!-le regañó Elsa, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo- Tú no tienes culpa de nada. Y controla esa boca.

-Si no me hubiese ido, nada de esto te habría pasado-insistió el príncipe.

-Si no te hubieses ido, ahora mismo no estaría aquí, contigo-señaló Elsa-. Y, de momento, no me voy a ir. Si mi hermana ha sabido estar al frente de Arendelle unos días, puede hacerlo un poco más.

-¿No te vas a ir?-se asombró Jack, completamente feliz.

-De momento, no-confirmó Elsa con un gesto de la cabeza-. Corro más peligro en Arendelle que aquí contigo. Es irónico, porque este es el primer objetivo de Pitch.

Jack se olvidó de su sentimiento de culpa y cogió a Elsa en brazos, dando vueltas y riendo. Aquella noticia era justo lo que faltaba para terminar de bordar el día. La tenía a ella y, además, no pensaba volver a su casa en un tiempo. Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Soltó a Elsa y la besó con ganas. La reina respondió, pero se separó al poco.

-Tenemos que bajar, nos están esperando-le recordó Elsa, sonriendo.

-Cierto, mi reina-dijo Jack y se inclinó con demasiado dramatismo, haciendo reír a Elsa a carcajada limpia-. ¿Tendría el honor de acompañarme en la cena de esta noche?

-Por supuesto, príncipe Jack. Sería un honor-aceptó, aún riéndose.

Jack le ofreció el brazo derecho y Elsa lo aceptó, gustosa. Salieron de la habitación entre risas y bajaron la escalera principal. Giraron a la derecha y entraron en una sala enorme, con grandes lámparas de araña y cristales colgando de ellas. Había una gran mesa de madera dispuesta en el centro de la sala. Al fondo, el rey presidía la mesa y, a su izquierda, esperaba la reina. Jack se sentó a la derecha de su padre y Elsa tomó asiento junto a Jack. Rapunzel llegó un poco después acompañada de una criada. Antes de que pudieran empezar a hablar, unos criados comenzaron a servir las bebidas y los entrantes: ensalada, puré y bocaditos de caviar. Todos comenzaron a degustar los entrantes y entablaron una amena conversación.

La reina de Pholum pudo ver que su hijo no se separaba de la reina de Arendelle, literalmente. Si no le rozaba con la mano, lo hacía con el brazo. Y cuando ninguna de esas partes se tocaban, estaba segura de que lo hacían sus piernas. Aunque ella nunca había protestado por que su hijo se relacionara abiertamiente con el sexo femenino, se sentía amenazada por la tímida Elsa, que apenas hablaba, a no ser que se dirigieran a ella personalmente. Se le antojó falsa, demasiado bonita para ser real y demasiado idílica para su hijo. En definitiva, no le gustaba. Sus modales eran demasiado correctos, la disciplina en la mesa la llevaba al dedillo. No, decididamente no le gustaba.

En ese instante, como si Elsa hubiese escuchado los pensamientos de su anfitriona, levantó la vista del plato y la miró con timidez. La reina de Pholum le dedicó una engañosa sonrisa y prosiguió con su comida, pero Elsa ya había visto una brillo de desprecio en los ojos de la reina. Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó seguir comiendo, pero se le había cerrado el estómago. Jack se dio cuenta de que había dejado de comer con tantas ganas como hacía unos segundos y se inclinó sobre su oído.

-¿Estás bien?

Elsa no dijo nada, solo asintió, con los ojos pegados en el mantel blanco de ganchillo. Jack frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre, Elsa?

-Nada, no te preocupes. Sigue comiendo-le respondió en voz baja, devolviéndole la mirada.

A partir de ahí, Elsa se obligó a volver a comer. Una hora después, todos se levantaron para ir a descansar. El rey se despidió de Elsa con un beso en la mano y una gran sonrisa. La reina de Pholum solo asintió y musitó en voz demasiado baja:

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, majestad-respondió Elsa con toda la educación que tenía dentro.

Cuando las parejas se dividieron en el rellano de la primera planta y Rapunzel entró en su habitación, Jack se llevó a Elsa a un armario más grande de lo normal donde había escobas y paños de la limpieza. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y puso una mano mirando hacia arriba para invocar hielo que iluminase la estancia. La habitación era claustrofóbica. Elsa se sintió acorralada. No podía salir ni podía defenderse con hielo. Estaba atrapada.

-Vale-empezó Jack-. He dejado pasar el tema el resto de la cena porque no quería formar un escándalo. Ahora que estamos solos, ¿me puedes decir por favor qué ha pasado? He visto que mi madre y tú os mirábais y, al momento siguiente, dejas de comer. ¿Por qué?

-Jack, no ha pasado nada, cálmate-respondió Elsa, sintiéndose pequeñita bajo sus ojos azules-. Solo nos hemos mirado, ya está. La verdad es que no tenía más hambre y he seguido comiendo por no hacerle un feo a tus padres.

El príncipe sopesó sus palabras. Elsa no tenía por costumbre mentirle, pero sospechaba que había gato encerrado y que la culpa de que Elsa hubiese estado incómoda desde ese momento había sido de su madre. Se dijo que por la mañana lo hablaría con ella. Miró a Elsa, que se encogía sobre sí misma y pensó que tal vez la estuviese asustando. Él no quería eso, bastante miedo había pasado ya ella durante su cautiverio. Así que suspiró, cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó.

-Lo siento-murmuró, acariciándole la cara con la mano libre-. No quiero que nadie te haga sentir mal, es todo. Y tampoco quiero que dejes de comer. Sé que apenas lo has hecho estos días atrás.

Elsa tembló por el recuerdo, pero asintió, conforme.

-Estoy bien-aseguró la reina, no demasiado convencida-. Solo estoy cansada.

-De acuerdo-se conformó Jack.

Se volvió hacia la puerta con intención de abrir el pestillo, pero desechó la idea y volvió a encarar a Elsa. Estaban tan cerca que no podría evitarle. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con suavidad. Elsa, sorprendida, se dejó hacer y disfrutó del beso. De repente, Jack comenzó a agonizar. El aire le faltaba y un horror indescriptible se apoderó de su mente. La luz del hielo empezó a titilar y estuvo a punto de desaparecer. Elsa se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal e interrumpió el contacto. En cuanto lo hizo, el hielo de la mano de Jack se fortaleció y el color volvió al rostro de Jack, que la miraba confuso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-susurró Jack, aún sintiendo el miedo en el cuerpo.

-No lo sé...-respondió Elsa- ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No, no. Ha sido otra cosa. Algo realmente extraño. He sentido como si...-pero paró, incapaz de describir la sensación.

-Como si... ¿qué?-le animó Elsa.

Jack sacudió la cabeza y negó.

-Debo de habérmelo imaginado-se giró y fue a abrir la puerta, pero la mano de Elsa se interpuso. Eso sí podía hacerlo todavía.

-¿Qué, Jack? ¿Qué debes de haberte imaginado?-insistió, seria.

-Será el cansancio...

-¡Jack Frost, dímelo ya!

Jack se estiró a lo largo y se puso firme. Elsa enfadada le resultaba tan atractiva como aterradora.

-He sentido... Horror, miedo, pánico. No sabría cómo explicarlo. De repente, me he quedado sin aire y pensaba que iba a morir asfixiado.

-No tenía conocimiento de que eras claustrofóbico.

-Y no lo soy. Nunca me había pasado esto cuando te he besado. Ayer mismo no ocurrió. Ni siquiera hace un rato.

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior. Entonces, una idea absurda surcó sus pensamientos y comenzó a reírse. Le parecía tan fantasioso que no podía ser real. Era tan obvio y tan patético que no se le habría ocurrido por sí sola. Jack la miraba sin entender ese repentino cambio de humor y se cruzó de brazos como pudo a la espera de que se le pasara el ataque de risa.

-¿Me cuentas el chiste, por favor?-dijo Jack, anonadado.

-Creo... creo que ya sé lo que me pasa, Jack-consiguió decir Elsa entre risa y risa. Hasta lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Y bien? Elsa, por favor, que no tenemos toda la noche.

-Jack...

-¿Qué?

-Pitch me ha quitado mi hielo y me ha metido dentro su propia arena del miedo, su propio poder.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Jack cabalgaba con Elsa a toda prisa, sujetando las riendas con la mano derecha y el bastón mágico con la izquierda. La noche era fría, pero poco les importaba. El bosque era un borrón a su alrededor y la luna les guiaba hasta que ya no pudo traspasar la copa de los árboles. Tardaron poco en llegar al claro de los trolls, que ya les esperaban despiertos y con el semblante serio. Elsa se sorprendió por lo cerca que estaba el poblado de la ciudad. Los trolls que vivían en las tierras de Arendelle se ocultaban muchísimo más lejos, no a media hora como mucho.

Cuando el jefe vio a los jóvenes sobre el caballo, fue a recibirles. Jack desmontó y ayudó a Elsa a hacer lo mismo. En cuanto estuvieron en el suelo, el jefe les cogió de las manos y se lamentó.

-Os compadezco, majestad, por tan miserable destino.

-No seáis tan formales, por favor...-pidió Elsa con cariño- Vuestra amabilidad y poder lo supera todo.

El jefe sonrió un poco y se volvió hacia Jack.

-Me alegro de que lográrais encontrarla, príncipe Jack.

-La piedra que me dejásteis fue de gran utilidad-y la sacó de entre los pliegues de su pantalón.

Todos se asombraron al ver la dualidad de colores de la gema. El jefe frunció el ceño y pasó la mano por encima. La estudió con sus ojos oscuros y gruñó.

-¿Qué va mal?-quiso saber Jack, curioso por la reacción del troll.

El troll le miró y se acercó un poco a él. Jack se puso en cuclillas para facilitarle la tarea, pero estuvo a punto de caerse cuando escuchó las palabras de la criatura.

-Esta gema debería ser de un solo color, príncipe.

Jack abrió muchísimo los ojos. Elsa se agachó también y apoyó una mano en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio. Aquella postura terminaría dándole dolores en las piernas, pero le daba igual. No comprendía la conversación.

-Pero-dijo por fin Jack-, vuestra adivina dijo que...

-Vuestra aura siempre ha sido del mismo color. Ambos sois hijos del hielo, portadores del frío, de la nieve y de la tempestad. Los hijos del hielo tienen siempre el aura azul, majestad. Pero vuestra reina la tiene púrpura. Y no debería ser así.

-¿Es por lo que me ha hecho Pitch?-intervino Elsa, asustándose por las noticias.

-Sí, mi señora. No se ha vuelto negra porque aún hay pureza en vos. No le dio tiempo a hechizar vuestra alma por completo. Pero su poder es fuerte y no tardará en consumiros si no hayamos un remedio.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-inquirió al momento Jack, serio y concentrado.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada llena de gratitud y amor, pero también de reproche. Jamás dejaría que buscase la cura por sí solo. Sabía que tendría una pelea con él por ese tema, pero ya encontraría la forma de convencerle. Además, estaba el asunto de la guerra. Si el enfrentamiento se producía antes de que ellos pudiesen resolver el problema, el remedio tendría que esperar. Elsa estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse con tal de que no muriese nadie. Si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar, si tenía que dejar de existir tal y como era, lo haría. Aunque eso supusiera que el amor que sentía por Jack también desaparecería. Sin embargo, era irónico: era su amor por Jack la que le impulsaba al sacrificio.

El jefe de los trolls se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos minutos, tantos, que Elsa optó por sentarse no sin antes de que Jack se quitara la chaqueta y la dejara en el suelo para que el vestido de ella no se manchase. Elsa le sonrió y se sentó, pensando que había estado en peores condiciones y que no se sentía como una reina consentida y quejica. Aún así, aceptó el gesto. Notaba a Jack más atento de lo normal desde que se habían reencontrado y, aunque se sentía un poco mal por permitirse disfrutar de esos detalles que Jack tenía con ella, no dejaba de pensar que era su forma de pedirle perdón y de demostrarle que la quería.

Finalmente, Jack también decidió sentarse y dejó sobre sus piernas el bastón de madera con una pequeña capa de escarcha que se había formado en el lugar por donde lo cogía. Un rato después de aquello, cuando incluso algunos trolls habían decidido marcharse o volver a sus asuntos, el jefe dio un salto.

-Creo que tengo dos posible soluciones.

-¡¿Dos?!-protestó Jack.

Elsa le dio un golpe suave en el brazo para indicarle que no se quejara.

-La reina tiene dos opciones para echar de su corazón la maldad y la oscuridad que Pitch ha introducido en ella. Una de ellas es encontrar la fuente de su hielo, lo esencial de su forma de ser, aquello que la ha caracterizado siempre como hija del hielo. La otra, vencer a Pitch.

Jack lo miró con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir. Elsa lo imitó. El príncipe garraspeó y trató de controlar la voz.

-¿No sería más sencillo vencer a Pitch?-preguntó.

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

Elsa, cansada de dramatismo y de ir tan lentos en aquel tema, intervino.

-¿Por qué no?

-Conforme su poder penetra en vuestra alma, él se hace más fuerte. Y eso pasa a cada segundo que seguís viva.

-¿¡Estás sugiriendo que la mate y así evitarnos el problema!?-estalló Jack, fuera de sus casillas.

-No, majestad-repuso el troll sin molestarse por la subida de voz de Jack-. Solo digo que, para poder hacer la segunda cosa y asegurarnos de que la arena negra no se sigue extendiendo por ella o vuelve a poseerla, hay que hacer lo primero: encontrar la fuente de su hielo interior.

Elsa se tumbó en el suelo, exhausta. Era cierto que, a cada momento, notaba que algo cambiaba en ella. Estaba más impaciente y poco más irascible. A veces se volvía miedosa. Todo aquello se explicaba por lo que decía el jefe troll y también explicaba que Jack hubiese sentido terror cuando comenzó a besarla. Le estaba atacando sin quererlo. Se mordió el labio y gimió con suavidad. Se odiaba por ello. Jack escuchó el sonida y se giró para verla en el suelo.

-Elsa, cariño, levántate. Te vas a...

-Me da igual mancharme, Jack-respondió en voz baja, cansada y abatida. Se sentía derrotada-. Eso ahora carece de sentido.

-Pero...

-¡Que da igual, Jack!-contestó Elsa, gritando sin querer. Al momento, quiso echarse a llorar.

Se enderezó y abrazó a Jack son un sollozo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Yo no quería hablarte así, perdóname...

El príncipe le devolvió el abrazo y le susurró palabras cariñosas para calmarla. Acarició su cabello lentamente, sin darse cuenta de que estaban solos en el claro. Hasta el jefe troll se había ido para dejarles intimidad. Los trolls eran criaturas muy empáticas, grandes conocedoras de los sentimientos más profundos del corazón. Por eso sabían cuándo no podían faltar y cuándo estaban de más. En ese instante, Jack y Elsa ocupaban todo el claro que la luna iluminaba.

-No quiero morir, Jack-lloró Elsa-. Apenas he empezado a vivir. No quiero convertirme en un monstruo.

-No lo harás, mi reina. Te lo prometo-le aseguró Jack, pegando sus labios a su oído-. Te prometí anoche que no dejaría que te pasara nada malo de nuevo y pienso cumplir mi promesa. Buscaremos donde haga falta, iremos a donde sea necesario.

-Pero... La guerra...

-La guerra me da igual-proclamó Jack, levantándole la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos-. Sin ti, ganar esa guerra no tiene sentido para mí.

Elsa sorbió por la nariz y sintió los dedos de Jack secando sus lágrimas.

-Jack, tengo miedo-confesó Elsa, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña en medio de una noche de tormenta.

-No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien.

Elsa asintió, no muy convencida. No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar la solución al enigma. Se concentró en los ojos de Jack, en cómo el flequillo caía sobre ellos. En los labios entreabiertos del príncipe y en sus manos sosteniendo su cara. En esas largas pestañas que enmarcaban el propio cielo de Jack. Se sintió afortunada por tenerle a su lado. Y pensar que se había negado varias veces a sí misma sus sentimientos por él... Tuvo deseos de besarle, pero no quería hacerle sufrir como hacía un rato. Jack le leyó la mente con solo ver su expresión y se inclinó hacia ella.

-No, Jack-negó Elsa, viendo las pretensiones del príncipe-. Te voy a hacer daño.

-Shhh, calla-susurró.

-Jack...

-Calla-volvió a susurrar.

Se acercó a la frente y la besó con dulzura, tratando de volcar todo lo que sentía en ese gesto. Bajó por el entrecejo hasta su nariz y depositó ahí otro pequeño beso. Elsa rió un poco y disfrutó de él. Jack sonrió y besó los párpados de la reina, bajando a las mejillas y a la barbilla. Y antes de que Elsa pudiera evitarlo, Jack marcó el borde la boca de Elsa con pequeños besos, tan dulces y serenos que ambos corazones dejaron de latir. Jack vagó desde el centro del labio inferior hasta la comisura derecha, subió y cogió aire en la punta del corazón del labio superior, para volver a bajar al inferior por la comisura izquierda. Un reguero de besos que casi le provocan el desmayo a Elsa. Había tanta ternura que era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, Jack sí que lo hizo y disfrutó al ver que ella se relajaba entre sus brazos, que se dejaba hacer y dejaba de temblar y tener miedo. No había premeditado lo que iba a hacer, solo sabía que no podía acercarse a esa boca sin besarla. También él tenía miedo de volver a sufrir aquella agonía y, como suponía que Elsa se sentía culpable, decidió darle amor y cariño de esa forma.

Cuando acabó con aquella muestra de cariño, Elsa suspiró y sonrió, relajada.

-Te quiero-remató Jack con un susurro.

La reina abrió los ojos, a punto de llorar de la emoción. Pasó una mano por el pelo de Jack y dejó la otra en su cara.

-Y yo a ti, Jack.

El príncipe sonrió. Le tendió una mano y Elsa se la cogió.

-¿Nos vamos a dormir?-propuso Jack.

-Sí, por favor-rogó Elsa, haciendo reír a Jack.

Cuarenta minutos después, Jack arropaba a Elsa en la cama que le habían asignado. La reina se había quedado dormida sobre el caballo en el camino de vuelta y Jack había tenido que cargar con ella escaleras arriba. Era fuerte, pero aún así Elsa pesaba bastante. Era una persona adulta, por el amor de Dios. Se quedó unos instantes contemplándola moriéndose el índice derecho. «Solo te quiero a ti. Ese maldito Pitch me las va a pagar. Lo juro».

A la mañana siguiente, el pueblo despertó en medio de un bombardeo y el juramento de Jack se hizo más patente.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

La tierra temblaba, algunas casas estaban en llamas, la gente corría asustada e intentaba refugiarse en otros lugares que aún no habían sido destruídos. Toda la ciudad estaba inmersa en el caos absoluto. Todos sabían que si conseguían entrar en la ciudad capital, los pueblos y aldeas del reino serían presa fácil para los invasores. El bombardeo continuo de bolas de fuego sobre las murallas creaba un ambiente de muerte y confusión que ponía en jaque al pueblo: nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación. El humo y los cascotes impregnaban las calles y las casas que quedaban en pie. Todos aquellos que no conseguían encontrar un refugio a tiempo entraban en el palacio, que mantenía las puertas abiertas y daba cobijo a todo el que lo necesitase.

Los criados iban y venían con paños calientes, hilos y alcohol para curar las heridas y coserlas cuando eran muy grandes o muy profundas. Los médicos de la ciudad se habían instalado en las habitaciones de invitados del palacio y atendían a los casos más extremos. Mientras tanto, el rey dividía su atención entre su gente, paseando entre ellos y preguntándoles cómo estaban, y los diferentes comités de emergencia que se iban sucediendo a lo largo del día. Por su parte, la reina ayudaba a las criadas a transportar los materiales necesarios a los médicos. Elsa se había enfundado un vestido de sirvienta, se había recogido el pelo y trataba las heridas como una más, intentando por todos los medios no tocar a nadie. Jack había intentado convencerla de que se quedara en su habitación, pero había desistido al ver la perseverancia de Elsa y se maravilló al comprobar que, a pesar del agotamiento general que debía sufrir, había sido de las primeras personas en ayudar a los heridos y enfermos.

Pasado el mediodía, Elsa se metió en las cocinas para preparar guisos y sopas para todos. Era lo más rápido y lo que no se gastaría tan fácilmente. Si era posible, más adelante propondría servir algo de carne y un poco de chocolate para levantar el ánimo. Sin embargo, el ataque a la ciudad no cesaba. Elsa no comprendía cómo era posible que las murallas de Pholum aún no hubiesen caído. Además, estaba muy preocupada por Jack. Había ayudado a su padre en las diferentes reuniones, pero se había presentado voluntario para dirigir la defensa del palacio.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde, el bombardeo cesó y la ciudad quedó sumida en una calma tensa y en un silencio de muerte. Jack aún no había regresado a palacio desde que salió por la mañana con su destacamento. Elsa, que descansaba en ese momento en su habitación, se asomó a la ventana, que daba al jardín. Suspiró al ver lo que quedaba de una gran bola de fuego que habían apagado hacía tiempo. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Dónde estaba Jack? Ansiosa, decidió salir y buscarlo por su cuenta. Sorteó a todos los que ocupaban los pasillos, las escaleras y el vestíbulo y salió al exterior. Comenzó a andar, pero cuando vio el estado de Pholum quiso volver atrás. Sin embargo, sus pies no se movían. Estaba paralizada ante el horror que se extendía ante ella. Muchos se habían salvado, sí, pero otros tantos habían caído. Todos ellos, hombres, mujeres y niños, aparecían tumbados en el suelo, algunos en posiciones un tanto extrañas, otros con mutilaciones que habían dejado de sangrar, otros con lesiones por todos lados... Era una escena demasiado macabra. Elsa no lo aguantó y vomitó en lo que quedaba de unas flores de una casa.

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, volvió a andar sin mirar a su alrededor. Solo buscaba una cabeza blanca en medio del desastre. Y la encontró, vaya que si la encontró. Entre los escombros de una casa humeante, sobresalía un brazo con la espada de Jack. Elsa corrió en esa dirección y ahogó un grito cuando vio que, efectivamente, era Jack quien yacía en el suelo.

-¡Jack!-chilló, agachándose y desenterrándole de debajo del techo- Jack, por favor, respóndeme. ¡Jack!

Pero el príncipe no respondía. Elsa intentó tomarle el pulso, pero no se lo encontraba por lo nerviosa que estaba. Se inclinó sobre su pecho sangrante y comprobó que respiraba, pero muy débilmente. Entonces, algo recorrió su cuerpo y transformó la angustia inicial en alegría. Los ojos de Elsa se oscurecieron y pasaron del azul cristalino al negro más oscuro. Una risa extraña salió de sus labios y sus manos dejaron salir una pequeña nube de arena negra. No obstante, no duró mucho. Un par de segundos después, Elsa volvía a ser ella misma. Era consciente del cambio que había sufrido, pero ahora mismo le interesaba más la vida de Jack que la suya.

-Vamos, Jack. No me dejes, por favor-rogaba, sollozando.

Con todas sus fuerzas, colocó a Jack sobre su espalda y, cargándolo como podía, comenzó a andar de vuelta al palacio. Tuvo que pararse varias veces a coger aire, pues no solo le llevaba a él, también cargaba con su espada y con el bastón. Le resultaba raro que Jack hubiese decidido cargar con ese cacharro. Aún así, no quiso dejarlo atrás. Después de un trayecto de diez minutos con el príncipe sobre su espalda, unos soldados apostados en la puerta de palacio la vieron y acudieron en su ayuda.

-Está herido, pero no he visto dónde. Llevadle a mi habitación y llamad a un médico que esté libre, por favor-ordenó Elsa sin aliento.

Los soldados asintieron y llevaron a Jack escaleras arriba entre comentarios y suspiros del pueblo que los veía. Elsa caminaba más despacio debido al cansancio, pero llegó unos momentos después de que dejaran a Jack sobre su cama. Elsa se lavó las manos en un cuenco que tenía sobre la cómoda y comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa del príncipe. Con timidez, fue quitándole capas de ropa hasta que solo quedó vestido con la ropa interior. Roja como un tomate, examinó el cuerpo de Jack y vio una fea herida que supuraba en el centro del pecho. Cogió unos paños y los humedeció en alcohol y agua. Lavó primero la herida con los paños mojados en agua y, a continuación, se atrevió a poner los mojados en alcohol. En cuanto lo hizo, Jack gritó y abrió los ojos. Con un gesto rápido, se quitó el paño y buscó con los ojos desobirtados quien le había puesto aquello. Su respiración se normalizó cuando vio a Elsa, asustada y pegada a la ventana.

-Elsa...-gimió Jack, desplomándose de nuevo sobre la cama, insconciente.

La reina de Arendelle se repuso del susto y se acercó con cautela a Jack. Volvía a estar sin conocimiento, pero al menos había despertado. En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron los reyes de Pholum con el mejor médico de la ciudad.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué hacéis!?-exclamó la reina de Pholum al ver a su hijo casi desnudo y con Elsa a su lado.

-Estaba curándole, majestad-se excusó Elsa, enrojeciendo por la rabia y la vergüenza-. Tiene una herida que...

-¡Basta! ¡Alejaos de mi hijo enseguida!-ordenó la mujer fuera de sus casillas.

Se acercó a Elsa para agarrarla por el brazo y echarla de la habitación, pero Elsa se resistió y la esquivó.

-¿Osáis echar de su habitación a vuestra invitada, reina Fairy?-preguntó Elsa con tono de reproche y ofensa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-repuso la reina- Estáis en mi casa, en una de mis habitaciones y con mi hijo desnudo. ¿Qué clase de educación recibísteis, reina Elsa? Vuestros padres, que en gloria descansen, eran muchísimo más comedidos que vos.

-¡No se atreva a hablar de mis padres, ya sea para bien o para mal!-le avisó Elsa, empezando a perder los papeles- Si vuestro hija está desnudo es porque yo le he quitado la ropa para poder curarle sus heridas. Jamás ponga en duda mi honor y mi dignidad, reina Fairy. La he tratado con respeto y admiración, tanto a vos como a su hijo y a su esposo. Muéstreme el mismo respeto a mí que yo le ofrezco a vos.

-¿Me estáis diciendo lo que hacer en mi propia casa y en mi propio reino?-inquirió la reina Fairy con una mezcla de asombro e incomprensión- Qué desfachatez.

-Vuestro pueblo está muriendo y solo os preocupáis de lo que ocurre en esta habitación-contestó Elsa, harta de las falsas acusaciones-. Ahora sí que os digo lo que tenéis que hacer: remangaos las mangas de vuestro vestido y arrodillaos para demostrar que merecéis ser la gobernante de esta gran nación. Si no, habréis fallado como reina, como madre y como esposa.

La reina Fairy abrió la boca todo lo que pudo y contuvo el aliento. Se sentía ultrajada, humillada e insultada en su territorio. Miró a su esposo para pedirle ayuda, pero este se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos.

-¡Norte!-le llamó la reina- ¿No vas a decir nada?

-La joven reina de Arendelle tiene razón, querida-sentenció el rey de Pholum-. Ella solo ha hecho lo mismo que con el resto de enfermos y heridos.

-Deberíais estarme agradecida por haber ido a buscar a Jack-intervino Elsa-. Sin mí, quién sabe cómo estaría ahora. Le he salvado la vida, majestad.

El rey de Pholum asintió y le dedicó una suave inclinación de la cabeza como muestra de lo agradecido que estaba. Sin embargo, la reina Fairy siguió en sus trece y, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba tras la airada discusión, se levantó el bajo del vestido y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Cerró con fuerza tras de sí, dejando al resto en un ambiente de tensión.

El médico que atendía a Jack lo había escuchado todo y había aplaudido interiormente a Elsa, pero no había intervenido en ningún momento. Estaba concentrado en salvarle la vida al príncipe, aunque iba a ser complicado. La herida abierta en el pecho no sangraba a pesar de estar claramente infectada. Supuraba poco a poco un líquido amarillento. Elsa ya sabía que aquello no era bueno y el médico se lo corroboró. Afirmó que sobreviviría, pero que había que vigilarlo de cerca por si se producía algún cambio. Terminó de limpiar la herida y aplicó un bálsamo para evitar que siguiera supurando, la tapó con una gasa seca y le dio unos ungüentos y jarabes a Elsa para que se lo administrara en ciertas dosis y cada cierto tiempo. Elsa asintió y le dio las gracias al médico cuando se marchaba.

Una vez el experto se fue, Elsa se quedó a solas con el rey y con su hijo. No dejó de mirar a Jack en ningún momento, preguntándose si conseguiría salir de aquella situación. El rey, por su parte, observaba la forma en que Elsa vigilaba a su hijo. Había temor real por él en sus ojos. Vio que la joven reina estaba muy tensa, seguramente por saber si Jack sobreviviría, pero también por el enfrentamiento que había tenido con su mujer. Se dijo que tenía que hablar con ella del asunto y calmarla, avisarle de que no podía tratar así a sus invitados y que, si su hijo había elegido a la reina de Arendelle, era asunto suyo. Siempre habían presumido de la libertad que le habían dado a Jack y de lo bien que la había usado, aunque de vez en cuando se hubiese metido en algún lío. Aquello era normal. Jack era una persona llena de vitalidad, de risas y de cariño. Y ver que había usado su libertad para encontrar el amor era algo admirable.

En medio de aquel silencio, Elsa alzó un poco la voz.

-Muchas gracias por defenderme, majestad.

-A vos por salvarle la vida a mi hijo-respondió el rey con una sonrisa-. Nunca sabré cómo agradecéroslo.

Elsa se mordió el labio y suspiró.

-Solo quiero estar con vuestro hijo. Es todo lo que pido-confesó Elsa.

-Ambos tenéis mi bendición, reina Elsa. No hagáis caso de las palabras de mi mujer. Está asustada y trastocada por lo que el duque de Shadow le está haciendo a su hogar.

-Como todos, rey Norte. Este no es mi hogar, pero lo considero parte de mí por la ayuda que me habéis prestado.

El rey asintió, pero se puso serio de repente.

-Sé que algo pasa con vos, reina Elsa. Mi hijo no os eligió por cualquier razón.

-¿A qué os referís?-preguntó Elsa, temiendo que dijera lo que no quería escuchar.

-Sois también hija del hielo, como mi hijo. Sé que vos también podéis invocar el hielo.

Elsa se encogió y bajó la cabeza.

-Os equivocáis, majestad. Yo no puedo hacer eso.

-¿En serio? No me lo creo-dijo el rey sin un ápice de burla.

Elsa alzó la mirada, sintiéndose acorralada.

-Majestad, yo...-comenzó a balbucear.

-Lo noto... en la barriga-prosiguió el rey, palpándose el estómago-. Eso fue lo que obsesionó a mi hijo. Me contaba en sus cartas que no dejaba de pensar en ti, que quería que fueras suya costara lo que costase. Y lo que ha conseguido-sonrió-. Es demasiado pesado, ¿no crees?

Elsa rió por lo bajo.

-Sea lo que sea lo que ocurra o lo que tengáis que hacer-continuó, volviendo su semblante serio-, contáis con mi aprobación.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

El rey ordenó que nadie molestase en la habitación de la reina Elsa de Arendelle salvo para casos de extrema urgencia o necesidad. Afortunadamente, nadie llamó a la puerta ni pisó el suelo. Elsa se mantuvo despierta toda la noche a base de leer, leer y leer. Le había pedido a varios criados que le llevarán todos los libros de leyendas e historias del reino. Los sirvientes se habían extrañado y habían cuchicheado al salir de la estancia, pero le llevaron todos los documentos y volúmenes que encontraron en la biblioteca. Así, Elsa se hizo con un par de velas anchas y grandes y se sentó en un sillón cómodo con una mesita al lado. Puso allí las velas y leyó todo lo que pudo hasta que llegó bien entrado el día. En todo ese rato, Jack solo balbuceó cosas sin sentido y en sueños. Se removía un poco pero no llegaba a despertar. Cada dos horas, Elsa le cambiaba los paños y se aseguraba de que no tuviese fiebre. Si llegaba a presentar ese síntoma, significaba que todo estaba empeorando y que la herida había infectado la sangre de todo el cuerpo.

Un par de horas después de que saliera el sol por el horizonte, se escuchó un gran estruendo en la parte este de la ciudad. Elsa, inquieta, se asomó a la puerta de la habitación para intentar saber qué ocurría. Tenía muy claro que no se alejaría de Jack de ninguna manera. Entonces, un criado pasó corriendo por su lado. Elsa se apresuró y le paró los pies tirándole de la ropa. El criado se volvió con la cara blanca como la tiza y los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Elsa, temiéndose lo peor.

-Han entrado en la ciudad, mi señora. ¡Vienen hacia aquí!

Ese grito dio la voz de alarma a todos los que descansaban en el pasillo y se formó un gran revuelo. Elsa, petrificada, no sabía qué hacer. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que no podían encontrarles ni a ella ni a Jack. Si lo hacían, no tendrían reparo en matarles. Así que, sin pensarlo un segundo más, cerró la puerta con fuerza y comenzó a recoger algunas cosas. Sacó una gran bolsa que servía como funda para algún vestido del armario. Mantuvo la ropa que había dentro y guardó además las gasas y las medicinas de Jack. Salió corriendo de la habitación y, tras esquivar a muchas personas, alcanzó la puerta de la habitación del príncipe justo cuando el rey salía de la suya.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Elsa simplemente, excusándose por la intromisión en una habitación privada.

-Desde luego-dijo el rey, sorprendiendo a Elsa-. Coged lo que necesitéis e idos. No perdáis más tiempo. ¡Marchaos!-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo y se perdía entre el gentío.

Elsa no esperó a que nadie se lo repitiera y entró de sopetón en la habitación. Abrió el armario y cogió un par de prendas que no destacarían demasiado entre las demás personas. Se hizo con algo de ropa interior, unos zapatos y volvió con rapidez a su habitación. Allí, Jack se había despertado y lo miraba todo confuso.

-Oh, gracias a Dios que te has despertado-suspiró Elsa, sintiendo que por fin algo salía bien-. Tenemos que irnos, han entrado en la ciudad. He recogido algunas de tus cosas.

-¿Qué estabas leyendo?-preguntó Jack, grogui.

-¡Eso no importa ahora, Jack!-le reprendió Elsa- Si puedes andar, ponte en pie y vístete con esto-le pasó una camisola blanca, unos pantalones marrones y una capa marrón.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto?

-¡Espabila, por Dios! Te lo explicaré luego si conseguimos salir de esta.

Jack asintió y, con gestos de dolor, se vistió como pudo. Elsa tuvo que ayudarle en un par de ocasiones y se puso roja al tener que subirle los pantalones y tener ante sus ojos aquello que le hacía hombre. Jack esbozó una sonrisa cansada cuando la vio tocarle con timidez, pero no dijo nada. No era el momento. Poco a poco fue cobrando perspectiva y consciencia de la situación y empezó a moverse sin que Elsa le dijera qué tenía que hacer. Ayudó a la reina a guardar algunos libros y, cuando la reina ya se disponía a abrir la puerta, Jack silbó.

-Por ahí tardaremos más.

-Pero...

-Ven-le instó Jack, respirando hondo y conteniendo un grito de dolor.

Elsa, al ver que no podía más, se acercó y no le hizo esperar. Vio que se dirigía a la pared sobre la que reposaba la cómoda.

-Apártala, por favor-pidió el príncipe con un gruñido.

Elsa dejó la bolsa en el suelo y empezó a empujar el mueble. Poco a poco, este fue dejando paso a unas escaleras que descendían a lo más profundo. Ni una luz mostraba el camino. Elsa vio que había una antorcha apagada en un lateral y le acercó el fuego de una vela. Enseguida, la antorcha se prendió e iluminó un pasadizo que se hundía en el suelo y olía a humedad.

Elsa miró a Jack, interrogante.

-Pasadizos de seguridad-explicó Jack-. Seguro que en Arendelle también los hay.

Elsa se encogió de hombros. Su hermana era que la había investigado todo el palacio, no ella. Cogió de nuevo la bolsa y andó delante de Jack, que se agarró el pecho con ambos brazos y empezó a caminar tras la reina. Una vez dentro, Jack le indicó a Elsa una palanca escondida. Elsa la presionó y la cómoda volvió a su lugar.

Anduvieron durante mucho rato sin escuchar nada, ni un solo sonido. Se mantuvieron alerta durante mucho rato hasta que calcularon que se habían alejado bastante del palacio. Entonces, Jack alzó la voz.

-¿Cogiste mi espada?

-¿Qué?

-Que si cogiste mi espada.

Elsa se mordió el labio. Sabía que algo se le había olvidado.

-No la encontré, Jack. No estaba en tu habitación. No sé quién se la llevó.

-¡Maldita sea!-protestó el príncipe, gruñendo de dolor justo después- ¿Y cómo pretendes que nos defienda?

-Ahora mismo no estás en situación de defender nada ni a nadie, Jack-le espetó Elsa, cabreada. Ella no tenía culpa de no haber cogido la espada. Estaba más concentrada en salvarles el cuello. Por suerte, había visto el bastón y lo había metido en la funda del vestido.

-Gracias por tus ánimos, reina Elsa. Son de mucha ayuda-contestó Jack con acidez en la voz.

Elsa se mordió la lengua para no hablar ni decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse luego y siguió andando. El pasillo seguía y seguía sin cambiar un ápice. Una rata por aquí, una gotera por allá. Pero nada que mereciera especial mención. Cuando notaron que tenían hambre, pararon a descansar. Elsa sacó un trozo de pan de la funda que había podido coger de la bandeja de una criada que alimentaba a los enfermos. Lo partió por la mitad y ambos comieron en silencio. Una vez acabaron, Elsa miró la herida de Jack, que comenzaba a cambiar de aspecto, y le palpó la frente y el cuello para cerciorarse de que no había fiebre. Mientras lo hacía, Jack la observó muy serio.

-¿Cómo llegué a mi habitación, Elsa?-preguntó, sobresaltando a la reina.

-Yo te encontré-respondió ella sin dejar de curar la herida una vez más.

-¿Tú me llevaste a mi habitación?-quiso saber, asombrado.

-Más o menos-dijo Elsa, cogiendo un paño nuevo y poniéndolo sobre la herida-. Te recogí de debajo del techo de una casa y llegué al palacio contigo, la espada y el bastón a cuestas. Después me ayudaron unos soldados y fueron ellos los que te dejaron en la cama.

-Vaya... ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?  
>-No lo sabía-admitió Elsa, guardando todas las cosas de la cura-. Simplemente te busqué y te encontré.<p>

Jack asintió y alzó una mano para acariciar a Elsa, pero ella se apartó de inmediato y se puso en pie. Miró a Jack con una expresión de frialdad y le ofreció la mano.

-Vamos. Tenemos que seguir-dijo simplemente.

Jack, que había abierto la boca ante la negativa, la cerró y asintió. Tomó la mano de Elsa pero, en lugar de apoyarse en ella para levantarse, tiró hacia sí, provocando que Elsa cayese sobre sus piernas con un grito.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-protestó Elsa, malhumorada- ¡Podrías haberte hecho daño, pedazo de imbécil!

-Dame un beso.

Elsa suspiró, exasperada y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ya estamos con esas otra vez?

-Dame un beso-repitió Jack, acercando más su cara a la de ella.

-Jack, ya está bien. Nos tenemos que ir-dijo Elsa, intentando ponerse de pie. Pero Jack volvió a tirar de ella y volvió a tenerla sobre sus piernas.

-Dame un beso, Elsa.

-No. No me apetece.

-A mí, sí-repuso Jack con su típica actitud arrogante que ponía tan nerviosa a Elsa-. Dame un beso.

-¡No!

-Muy bien.

Jack se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, pero Elsa fue rápida y apartó al cara justo a tiempo. Sus labios dieron con la piel de sus mejillas. Jack gruñó y lo intentó de nuevo. Le dolía horrores la herida, pero le daba igual. Él quería su beso y lo iba a conseguir. Fue yendo de una lado a otro de la cara y, cada vez que Elsa intentaba zafarse de sus brazos, él volvía a tirar de ella. Hasta que, harto de aquello, agarró con fuerza la cara de Elsa con ambas manos y pegó sus labios a los de ella, que se entreabieron de puro asombro. Jack aprovechó e intensificó el beso. Se acordó de lo que podía pasar teniendo Elsa la arena negra en su cuerpo, pero estaba cansado de no poder disfrutar dela boca de Elsa. Se abandonó al deseo y gimió cuando ella le mordió el labio inferior. Por su parte, Elsa también había dejado de luchar y disfrutaba del contacto. Cuando recordó lo que había pasado la última vez que hicieron aquello, intentó separase, pero Jack no la dejó.

Finalmente, sin aire, ambos se separaron para no seguir tentando la suerte. Afortunadamente, no había pasado nada. Se miraron y se comunicaron con la mirada. De nuevo, ese ardor que habían sentido en la cueva y en el almacén del palacio había cobrado vida en sus cuerpos. Se deseaban, pero no podían hacer nada. Jack estaba herido y Elsa no quería romper la tradición de yacer con un hombre solo tras el matrimonio. Sin embargo, ella empezaba a dudar de que fuera capaz de cumplir con esa enmienda.

Elsa se atusó el pelo y el vestido y ayudó a Jack a levantarse. Caminaron sin decirse nada pero cogidos de la mano.


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Después de lo que les parecieron horas y horas y horas caminando y con la antorcha practicamente consumida, el túnel torció ala izquierda y dio a una enorme piedra que les impedía proseguir. Sin embargo, una palanca muy parecida a la del palacio de Pholum descansaba sobre la pared, escondida igual que su hermana. Elsa y Jack se miraron y asintieron. Elsa tiró de la palanca y la piedra comenzó a moverse. Jack apretó la mano de Elsa, que le devolvió el gesto sin dejar de mirar cómo su camino en las sombras se acababa. O eso creía. Cuando la piedra dejó de moverse, ambos pudieron ver que el exterior estaba oscuro, débilmente iluminado por un resplandor plateado. Fuera se extendía un terreno blanco y extraño. Ambos salieron y lo que vieron los dejó sin habla. Sin darse cuenta, habían subido a lo alto de una gran montaña cubierta de nieve.

Elsa se giró hacia Jack con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-¿Tú sabías a dónde daba esto?

-Es la primera vez que cojo ese pasadizo, te lo aseguro-prometió Jack, cansado y sentándose en la nieve.

Elsa suspiró y se sentó junto a Jack. En cuanto lo hizo, toda la nieve de su alrededor se tornó negra y los ojos de Elsa comenzaron a cambiar. La reina de Arendelle cerró los ojos y esbozó una malévola sonrisa. Una risa histérica cruzó sus labios y, de repente, sus manos se alzaron y dibujaron un copo de nieve negro y brillante que contrastaba con la luz lunar que les iluminaba. Jack no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Su Elsa era una especie de copia de Pitch pero en femenino. En un principio, el miedo que emanaba de la arena negra se introdujo en su corazón, pero Jack era más fuerte que aquella sensación y se liberó por completo de ella. Se puso en pie y congeló la arena negra que salía de las manos de Elsa. El pelo se le fue oscureciendo y, cuando abrió los ojos, a Jack se le paró el corazón. Donde antes había azul y luz, ahora solo veía oscuridad y sombras.

-¿Sorprendido, Frost?-susurró Elsa con voz pastosa y arrastrando las palabras- Veo que no te gusta la nueva Elsa.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Sal de ella!-gritó, cogiendo su bastón y apuntando a la que, hasta hacía unos segundos, había sido su amada.

-¿Te atreverías a atacarla sabiendo que aún puede volver a ser ella misma?-rió la Elsa endemoniada- No, me parece que no-se respondió a sí misma.

-¿Qué quieres de ella?

-¿Que qué quiero de ella?-repitió, sin dar crédito a lo que oía- ¿Qué quiere Pitch? Tu destrucción directa habría resuelto las cosas pero, entonces, Pitch no habría disfrutado al verte sufrir, al ver cómo perdías lo que más amabas en el mundo. Has perdido tu reino, no sabes cómo ni dónde están tus padres y, ahora, estás a punto de perder lo único que te queda.

Jack no podía responder, estaba bloqueado. La Elsa oscura tenía razón, Pitch lo había planeado todo para destruir Arendelle desde su centro y llevarse su corazón por el camino. Y todos habían estado tan ocupados con la invasión a Pholum que no habían pensado en lo que crecía dentro de Elsa. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para enmendar su error?

-Pero no te agobies, príncipe Jack-prosiguió la Elsa oscura-, aún te queda una última oportunidad para destruirme. Y, créeme, no te va a resultar fácil hayar la solución. Sin la privilegiada mente de Elsa, ¿qué harás tú? Tu labia no te servirá ahora, Jack-frunció el ceño y se puso en pie para encarar a Jack, que había bajado el brazo con el cayado-. Y ten presente que, a partir de ahora, atacaré lo poco que queda de tu Elsa con todas mis fuerzas. Se te agota el tiempo, Jack.

Con esa última frase, Elsa dio un grito y se desplomó en la nieve. Su pelo volvió a clarear y de sus manos dejó de fluir el torrente de arena negra. Incluso su cuerpo y su cara cobraron el color que solía tener, aunque un poco más apagado que de costumbre. Jack se arrodilló todo lo rápido que pudo junto a ella, ahogando pequeños gritos de dolor por la herida.

-Elsa-la llamó en un susurro-. Elsa, mi vida...

Elsa entreabrió un poco los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para enfocar a Jack. Se sentía desorientada y no sabía lo que le había pasado ni por qué estaba así.

-Jack...-dijo Elsa finalmente con un hilo de voz.

-Elsa-sollozó Jack, abrazándola y apretándola contra sí, olvidando su herida y lo indispuesto que estaba-. Dios, Elsa... Mi Elsa...

-Jack, ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó, confundida por el abrazo repentino.

El príncipe se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Un alivio increíble recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio que aquellos ojos que le enamoraron volvían a ser azules y brillante, no oscuros y perversos. Jack sonrió y acarició la cara de la reina con las dos manos, ambas frías.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

-¿Qué tendría que recordar, Jack?-preguntó, temerosa. Miró a su alrededor y chilló cuando vio que estaba rodeada de arena negra mezclada con nieve- ¿¡Qué he hecho, Jack!? ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Estás bien? Oh, por Dios, nunca me perdonaría que...

-Shhh, tranquila, tranquila. Yo estoy bien. Estoy perfectamente.

-Pero... Pero...

-Pero nada, cariño, estoy bien. En serio-trató de calmarla Jack, pero Elsa solo miraba a todos lados; así que, Jack sacó fuerza de donde no la tenía y enderezó la cara de Elsa para que solo lo mirase a él, cubrió los laterales con sus manos y dejó que su nariz acariciara la de Elsa-. Mírame.

-Jack...

-Mírame, Elsa. Por favor.

Tras unos momentos de auténtico pánico, Elsa le hizo caso y se hundió en los ojos azules de Jack. Sintió un tirón en el bajo vientre y enrojeció por un pensamiento repentino. Jack conocía esa reacción y sabía lo que le ocurría, pero no sonrió. Solamente quería que Elsa se tranquilizara y, ya de paso, relajarse él también. Además, no era momento para juegos subidos de tono. En esos instantes, Jack solo quería reconocer en aquella mujer a Elsa y lo estaba haciendo, a pesar de haberla visto convertida en un ser que no era ella y que solo ocupaba su cuerpo. Después de unos cuantos minutos, la respiración de la reina se normalizó y las pupilas de sus ojos dejaron de estar tan abiertas a causa del miedo. Solo entonces Jack se permitió sonreír un poco.

-¿Mejor?-quiso asegurarse.

Elsa asintió débilmente y unas pequeñas y tímidas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. No pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar. Se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el hombro derecho de Jack y lloró desconsolada.

-No ha pasado nada, no ha pasado nada-repetía Jack continuamente.

-Sí ha pasado, Jack-repuso Elsa, cansada de escuchar esa misma frase-. No es la primera vez que me ocurre. Ya me ha pasado antes, al menos una vez.

Jack frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, pero no dejó de consolar a Elsa.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando te encontré entre los escombros de aquella casa ayer. Tampoco recordaba lo que había hecho, pero por lo menos me encontré en la misma posición que cuando perdí la consciencia. Yo...-tragó saliva y sorbió la nariz- Sé que algo me pasa, Jack. No soy tonta. Se me acaba el tiempo y no hemos encontrado una cura. Yo creía que esto iría más lento, pero es demasido fuerte y comienzo a notar que no puedo controlarlo muchas veces.

Elsa se separó un poco de Jack y le fijó sus ojos en su rostro.

-Estoy irascible todo el tiempo, siempre estoy de mal humor y apenas aguanto las críticas. Sin ir más lejos, anoche estuve a punto de lanzarme al cuello de tu madre.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jack, espantado, pero sospechando la razón.

-Me dijo que cómo me atrevía a verte casi desnudo, que cómo era capaz de permanecer en la misma habitación que tú estando en paños menores. Un poco más y me manda crucificar.

-Anda ya, mujer...

-Te lo digo en serio, Jack. Y tú sabes que yo suelo mantener la compostura ante las provocaciones, pero te aseguro que me entraron ganas de coger una de tus gasas y enredársela en el cuello y...-conforme iba hablando, su voz se fue quebrando y convirtiendo en la voz gutural de la Elsa oscura. Sin embargo, Elsa se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y se tapó la boca antes de acabar la frase- Oh, Dios... Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No lo hago a posta, en serio...

Jack asintió. Comprendía que Elsa no estaba del todo en sus cabales y dejó pasar el comentario. Le dolía, pero aún más le dolía que Elsa no fuese capaz de controlar ni sus emociones ni sus palabras. Entendió que, realmente, el tiempo se acababa. Se mordió el labio, pero se lo pensó mejor. Negó con la cabeza y besó con dulzura a Elsa.

-¿Fue por eso que tenías tantos libros en la habitación?-quiso saber para intentar desviar un poco el tema y dejar de sentirse tan violento.

-Sí-respondió Elsa, de nuevo en sí-. Pensé que, como fueron los trolls los que tanto nos han ayudado y ellos forman parte de las leyendas de Pholum, tal vez hubiese algo en los libros antiguos que hablase de lo que padezco. O que, al menos, hiciera algún tipo de mención a algo.

Jack asintió, conforme. Se alegró al saber que, por el momento, Elsa podía seguir siendo dueña de sus objetivos durante un poco más de tiempo. ¿Qué ocurriría si llegaban a un punto en el que la propia Elsa dejase de buscar y se rindiese al poder de Pitch? Si eso ocurría, Arendelle estaba perdido. Sin su ayuda, Pholum también estaba perdido. Y Pitch había ganado. Aún así, alejó esos pensamientos tan negativos de su cabeza y se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Elsa.

-Muy bien, te ayudaré a buscar-dijo, decidido.

Levantó el bastón, caído en la nieve, con un pie y se lo llevó a la mano. A pesar de la herida, podía moverse con cierta elegancia. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, trazó un perímetro bastante ancho alrededor de ellos dos. En el punto donde la línea se cerraba, dio un par de golpes y la nieve comenzó a subir a su alrededor, creando una especie de casa improvisada. Cuando las blancas paredes fueron lo bastante anchas y altas, Jack puso la otra mano sobre una de ellas y se concentró en congelarlas. Un momento después, las paredes eran de hielo puro, cristalino y duro. Era tal el espesor que no se veía bien a través de las paredes, lo cual les daba cierta intimidad. Contento con su creación, volvió a levantar el bastón y llevó una línea de hielo de una pared a otra y así con todas, hasta que un tejado en forma de pirámide cubrió lo que quedaba de la estancia. Cuando acabó, susurró al viento que lo elevara un poco y, acto seguido, hizo lo mismo que con las paredes, congelando el tejado al instante. El viento lo dejó en el suelo y se marchó de la misma forma que había aparecido. Cuando acabó, Jack se volvió orgulloso a Elsa. La reina había visto todo el proceso, pero estaba tan cansada que se había quedado dormida con el tejado a medio terminar.

Jack sonrió y sacó una manta de la bolsa de equipaje. Aunque sabía que a Elsa el frío no le molestaba en absoluto, no quería que el pelo se le mojara, por lo que también cogió otro par de mantas y las acomodó cual almohadas. Sujetó la cabeza de Elsa con una mano mientras que, con la otra, ponía poco a poco las almohadas. Una vez puestas, se tumbó junto a Elsa y la abrazó por detrás, tratando de darle algo de calor a pesar de su temperatura anormalmente baja. Besó la coronilla de la reina y suspiró.

-Nadie te va a apartar de mi lado, _snowflake_. Te lo prometo.


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Elsa se despertó en medio de la noche, alterada. Estaba agobiada, no podía moverse y algo la apresaba. Miró tras ella y vio que Jack estaba tumbado junto a ella, dormido profundamente con la boca entreabierta. Un poco de vaho salía cada vez que soltaba aire. Elsa se tranquilizó y tragó saliva, sedienta. Se zafó del abrazo de Jack y rebuscó entre sus cosas una cantimplora con agua, que también había cogido del mismo criado al que le arrebató el pan. Bebió en abundancia y rellenó la cantimplora con nieve. Dentro de unos minutos, aquello sería agua que podrían beber. No había otra cosa, así que se tendrían que conformar con eso.

Observó a su alrededor y vio que Jack había terminado la casa. La luna estaba en lo alto y dibujaba un precioso copo de nieve sobre ellos gracias a las aristas de la pirámide. Sonrió y suspiró, volviendo sus ojos a Jack. Sintió que el amor la invadía por completo y se recreó en ese sentimiento. Últimamente, solo era capaz de sentir y transmitir miedo, oscuridad y terror. Volvió junto a él y se tumbó, esta vez encarándole. Le observó atentamente hasta que, tal vez por la sensación de ser observado, Jack abrió un ojo y rió un poco.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista, señorita Elsa?-preguntó, somnoliento.

-Mucho-asintió Elsa con una risita.

Jack rió y se estiró un poco. Le sorprendió no sentir dolor y se tanteó el pecho por encima de la ropa. Elsa vio el gesto y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me duele-respondió Jack, anonadado.

-Imposible-dijo, cubriéndole el pecho con las manos y abriéndole la camisa-, esa herida era demasiado fea como para... ¡OH, DIOS!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Estás... Estás...

Jack se miró y vio que no había nada allí donde había estado la herida. No quedaba ni una mísera cicatriz.

-No puede ser...-seguía Elsa- Estás... Estás...

-Sí, lo sé, impongo-rió Jack, feliz por su repentina curación y sintiéndose pletórico, además de orgulloso al ver que Elsa no dejaba de mirarle el torso descubierto.

-Déjate de tonterías, Jack-le reprendió Elsa-. Jamás había visto cosa semejante...

-¿Tú nunca te has hecho heridas?-preguntó Jack, enderezándose un poco y apoyándose sobre los codos, aún con la media sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo cierto es que no-respondió Elsa, alzando la cabeza con orgullo-. Era la princesa heredera y, ahora, soy la reina de Arendelle. Nunca me he hecho una herida ni me he metido en ningún lío.

-¿En serio?-alzó Jack las cejas sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de poner cada vez más nerviosa a Elsa.

-En absoluto.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Jack pasó una mano por el cuello de Elsa y empujó su nuca hacia su cara. Recorrió con los ojos su rostro, que le observaba lleno de sorpresa. Jack abrió un poco la boca y pasó su lengua sobre los labios de Elsa, secos y agrietados por el frío y la escasez de agua.

-¿Puedo meterte yo en un pequeño lío?-preguntó Jack con un susurro y voz sugerente.

-¿Te refieres a...?

Por toda respuesta, Jack cerró los ojos y besó con lentitud y sensualidad la boca de Elsa. La reina, que no sabía dónde meterse, recibió con gusto el contacto de Jack y se relamió el beso que le había dado. Jack sonrió y lo interpretó como una señal para que siguiera. El corazón de Elsa iba a estallar. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Aquel no era el comportamiento de una reina casadera. Estaba yendo todo demasiado rápido. Esa no era su intención cuando se quedó mirándole embobada mientras él dormía; aunque, a decir verdad, alguna que otra idea se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Desterró el pensamiento cuando sintió que Jack la tumbaba en el lecho y se ponía sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Una sensación de calor extremo recorrió su columba vertebral cuando Jack le mordió con suavidad bajo la oreja y le arrancó un pequeño gemido. Por su parte, Jack sentía que iba a explotar. Su corazón latía apresuradamente, desbocado por el amor y el deseo por Elsa. En ese instante, todo lo que habían pasado hasta llegar a aquel lugar estaba olvidado. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era que quería hacer feliz a Elsa y sentirla bajo sus manos y su pecho. Recorrió con su boca la longitud de su cuello y comenzó a bajar cuando notó que Elsa no oponía resistencia. De hecho, se sorprendía al descubrir que la reina alzaba un poco las caderas y se rozaba contra él.

Jack prosiguió su camino y deslizó las manos por los cordones del escote de Elsa. Sin embargo, antes de deshacer del todo el lazo, miró a Elsa en busca de su aprobación. Ella, que no quería pensar en nada, asintió y ayudó a Jack a quitarse los cordones. Jack se concentró y, antes de deleitarse con la blanca piel de Elsa, se recreó en su finura y en cómo brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Vio que sus pechos comenzaban a tomar forma entre el escote y supo que quería ver un poco más. Tenía calor, mucha calor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó la camisa por encima de la cabeza y la tiró a un lado. Mientras lo hacía, Elsa recorría con sus dedos y con timidez el torso de Jack, esculpido lo justo. Quiso probar su piel, pero pensó que aquello sería demasiado atrevido para la primera vez.

-Oh, Dios...-suspiró entonces Elsa al darse cuenta de la situación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué va mal?-se preocupó Jack al ver su expresión de susto.

Elsa no respondió, sino que escondió su rostro entre su pelo como buenamente pudo. Jack comprendió lo que ocurría y se tumbó encima de ella sin hacerle daño. Cogió con suavidad su cara con ambas manos y la encaró.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí...-asintió Elsa, ruborizándose.

-¿Quieres que pare?

Elsa se mordió el labio.

-No-confesó, aún más roja-. Pero tengo miedo...

-Eh, eh-la llamó Jack-. No permitiré que te duela.

-Eso no lo puedes evitar, Jack...

-Lo intentaré, te lo prometo. No tengas miedo de mí. ¿Vale?

Elsa asintió, un poco temblorosa, y besó a Jack con suavidad para volver a caldear el ambiente. Jack respondió con dulzura y acarició por encima de la ropa a Elsa, que se estremeció ante su contacto. El príncipe siguió bajando las manos y le subió la falda del vestido a la vez que le acariciaba las piernas, increíblemente suaves. Elsa ahogó un suspiro y Jack se mordió el labio para no decir lo que pensaba. La reina se dio cuenta y, con una mano, quitó el labio de Jack de entre sus dientes.

-Dímelo.

Jack la miró como quien mira a la más hermosa joya que haya podido encontrar.

-Eres preciosa.

Elsa sonrió, azorada y cerró los ojos para seguir disfrutando. Jack prosiguió con sus caricias y le hizo un gesto a Elsa para que enderezase la espalda y pudiese quitarle el vestido. La reina obedeció y le vestido acabó junto a la camisa de Jack. Cuando el príncipe vio lo que tenía a sus pies, quiso llorar de felicidad. Su piel, tersa y suave, se amoldaba perfectamente a sus senos y proseguía por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la ropa interior de ella. Con la punta de los dedos, acarició el estómago de Elsa y subió hasta sus pechos. Jack buscó su mirada, pero Elsa estaba perdida en una nube de calma y placer. El príncipe tragó saliva y paseó sus dedos por encima de cada pecho, que aumentó de tamaño ante sus pasadas. Elsa gimió y se curvó contra él.

En cuanto Elsa hizo aquel movimiento instintivo, Jack se puso en pie y se quitó de encima los pantalones y la ropa interior. Elsa abrió los ojos en ese momento y se encontró con todo el esplendor del príncipe de Pholum. Abrió la boca, pero se la tapó de inmediato. Jack hinchó su pecho de orgullo y volvió a arrodillarse encima de Elsa, que juntó sus piernas claramente asustada.

-Jack...

-¿Qué?

-Eso no va a caber aquí...

Jack prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada, consiguiendo que Elsa también se riera. Se inclinó sobre ella y le acarició la cara y el pelo. Aún riéndose, la besó con cariño.

-No te preocupes, entrará.

-Vaya, qué seguro estás-se mofó Elsa.

-Nunca he yacido con ninguna mujer, Elsa-admitió Jack, sonriente.

Elsa alzó las cejas.

-Estás bromeando.

-No.

-Que sí.

-Que no, te digo.

Elsa lo escrutó con la mirada y decidió no volver a preguntar. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos rodaron por el bonito cuerpo de Jack hasta llegar a su miembro. A Jack se le escapó una risita y Elsa se sorprendió mirándole con la boca abierta de nuevo. Cuando vio lo que había hecho, golpeó a Jack en el brazo.

-No ayudas, ¿sabes?

-Vale, vale, lo siento.

Pero Elsa seguía en sus trece, se le había pasado un poco el calentón del momento. Aún así, Jack volvió a la carga y consiguió encenderla de nuevo igual que una antorcha. Las caricias aumentaron de ritmo y de intensidad y, cuando menos se lo esperaron, ambos estaban completamente desnudos sobre la nieve. Jack, que había escuchado tanto sobre el tema, supo que, antes de la penetración, tenía que abrir un poco a Elsa, por lo que pasó dos de sus dedos por la hendidura de su sexo, provocándole oleadas de placer a Elsa. La reina se estremecía cada vez que Jack le acariciaba justo en el punto en el que confluían todas sus sensaciones. Entonces, de improviso, Jack introdujo un dedo y lo movió en círculos. Elsa gritó y se arqueó. Jack se atrevió a introducir uno más y el efecto en Elsa fue devastador. Jack se maravilló con la capacidad de reacción de la reina de Arendelle e intentó meter un dedo más. Después de unos cuantos movimientos, ya era la propia Elsa la que suplicaba para llegar al final.

-Jack... Por favor... Jack...

-Tranquila, cariño-susurraba Jack, cerniéndose sobre ella y acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Elsa cobró conciencia del momento en el que estaban y buscó los ojos de Jack para hacerle entender que temía el dolor, que no quería sufrir. Las mujeres que habían hablado de aquello con ella siempre habían comentado lo doloroso que era la primera vez.

-Eh, relájate-murmuró Jack sobre su boca-. Estoy contigo, relájate. Tranquila, despacio... Despacio...

Poco a poco, Jack fue introduciéndose en Elsa. La estrechez de primeriza de la reina le resultó gloriosa y apretó un poco más. En cuanto sintió que una barrera le impedía proseguir, se armó de valor y besó a Elsa en cuanto la traspasó. Un pequeño quejido surgió de la garganta de Elsa, que empezó a hiperventilar. Jack se quedó quieto a la espera de que la respiración de Elsa se normalizase.

-Espera...-consiguió decir la reina- Lo siento, espera...

-Tranquila-le aseguró Jack, besándola por toda la cara para relajarla.

Un par de minutos después, el dolor remitió hasta hacerse invisible. Entonces, Elsa miró a Jack y asintió.

-Ahora.

Jack comenzó a moverse poco a poco, pero el roce entre ambos cuerpos era tan intenso que Elsa enseguida pidió más y con más fuerza. Jack, apoyado sobre sus brazos, hizo todo el esfuerzo del que era capaz y más hasta que, con un sonoro grito de Elsa, ambos se dejaron llevar por el placer y el clímax de la primera vez. Jack y Elsa se quedaron tumbados así, recuperando el aliento. Jack sintió que aplastaba a Elsa y rodó a un lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con la manta. Sospechaba que, por la mañana, Elsa querría taparse un poco. Unos minutos después, Elsa se acurrucó contra el pecho de Jack y los dos se durmieron, presa del sueño y el cansancio.


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

El Sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando Jack abrió los ojos. Al principio, el reflejo de la luz en el hielo le cegaba, pero pronto se acostumbró a esa claridad. Sin embargo, seguía pareciéndole que debía echar alguna capa más espesa en el tejado para que no molestase tanto. Eso fue lo primero que pensó. Lo siguiente, fue el darse cuenta de estaba completamente desnudo sobre una cama hecha de nieve, con una manta como único abrigo y con el cuerpo, también desnudo, de Elsa pegado a él. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que estaba despierto y miró un poco hacia abajo. Sobre su pecho descansaba la cabeza y el pelo de Elsa, que se desparramaba por donde podía. Jack contuvo el aliento. La luz del sol filtrada a través del hielo arrancaba destellos al cabello de Elsa y conseguía un efecto increíble en su rostro. Rememoró entonces lo que había pasado la noche anterior y sonrió con plenitud. Sintió el deseo de despertar a Elsa para compartir su alegría, pero se contuvo. Simplemente, se permitió el lujo de darle un pequeño beso en la coronilla.

Jack se mantuvo quieto durante un rato más, pero cuando sintió ganas de hacer sus necesidades no pudo hacer otra cosa que despertar un poco a Elsa para poder quitársela de encima y salir de la casa de hielo. Elsa se removió en sueños, pero no se despertó por completo. Una vez de pie, Jack suspiró y comenzó a vestirse. Una vez estuvo preparado, se dispuso a salir. Sin embargo, algo fallaba en aquel lugar.

-¡No he creado una puerta!-se maldijo en voz baja.

Frunció el ceño, cogió su bastón y puso una mano en la pared frente a la que se había parado. Poco a poco, el hielo se fue derritiendo, dejando en su lugar un hueco con un arco de medio punto. Jack sonrió, satisfecho y salió de la casa, no sin antes volverse una vez más para mirar a Elsa. En cuanto salió, aspiró aire puro de montaña y miró a su alrededor.

Estaban casi en la cima de una gran montaña, con unos pocos pinos y robles como única compañía. Jack pensó que lo mejor sería darle una puerta en condiciones a la construcción de hielo, por lo que encaró el roble más cercano y comenzó a trazar con su bastón una puerta con la misma forma que el hueco de la casa. Una vez tuvo el área de la puerta dibujada con hielo, presionó con la parte posterior del bastón la madera de roble y se concentró en congelarla. Poco a poco, una fina capa de hielo y escarcha se fue haciendo con la madera de la puerta. Cuando acabó, Jack se acercó y golpeó el agua sólida. Al ver que no se rompía con facilidad, decidió que era momento de arrancarla de ahí. Posó su mano derecha sobre la superficie helada y se concentró para separarla del resto del árbol. Al principio, no surtía efecto lo que intentaba, pero poco a poco se fue desprendiendo para dejar en su lugar el mismo dibujo que había hecho con un color de madera muchísimo más claro. Satisfecho y un poco pagado de sí mismo, cogió la puerta y la plantó en el hueco de la casa. Con un par de movimientos más, adherió la puerta al resto de la casa.

-Listo-proclamó, viendo su obra de arte y sacudiéndose las manos.

-Muy original-dijo entonces una voz a su espalda.

Jack se volvió con rapidez y se puso en guardia de inmediato, pero enseguida bajó el bastón al ver que era Elsa la que sonreía envuelta en un vestido nuevo.

-¿No estabas dormida?-preguntó, confuso.

-Exacto: lo estaba-respondió Elsa, acercándose a la nueva puerta-. Tus resoplidos y protestas me han despertado. Pensaba que eras más silencioso.

Jack frunció el ceño y los labios y, con un rápido movimiento, alzó el bastón y le congeló los pies a Elsa. La reina abrió la boca y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia delante y doblándose sobre los tobillos.

-Soy silencioso. De esto no te has dado ni cuenta-sonrió Jack, echándose el bastón al hombro y andando con pasos largos hasta ella.

-Eres un tramposo-protestó Elsa-. Yo no tengo poderes.

-Sí que los tienes-repuso Jack, serio de repente-. Solo hay que sacarlos a la luz de nuevo.

Elsa asintió, seria y se mordió el labio, bajando la vista al suelo. No estaba demasiado segura de querer recuperar su poder con el hielo. Desde que sabía que era muy probable que no los recuperara, había pensado en la posibilidad de vivir como una persona normal. Sin embargo, eso le llevaba a la idea de que tal vez Jack dejara de interesarse por ella. Al fin y al cabo, su poder en común era lo que había acabado por unirles. ¿O no?

El príncipe de Pholum se dio cuenta de que Elsa pensaba en algo y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Elsa le miró, pero volvió a bajar la vista.

-Elsa...-la llamó Jack con dulzura- Los vamos a recuperar.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa-admitió Elsa en voz baja, temiendo la reacción de Jack.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué pasaría si... si decidiera que no quiero volver a ser hija del hielo?-comenzó con un hilo de voz- ¿Y si solo quiero eliminar el mal que Pitch ha puesto en mí y ser una persona normal y corriente?

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?-preguntó Jack sin un ápice de burla o malestar. Simplemente quería saber por qué de repente a Elsa le había dado por pensar así.

-No sé, Jack...-Elsa se cruzó de brazos y se los frotó con suavidad, como si tuviera frío- Siempre he tenido miedo de hacerle daño a los que quiero. Incluso tuve miedo de hacerte daño a ti antes de saber que tú eras como yo. Vivir con ese miedo es algo que no conoces. Y ahora que tengo la posibilidad de vivir igual que mi hermana, sin preocupaciones adicionales ni tener que controlar mis sentimientos...-la reina se atrevió a mirar a Jack- Es algo realmente tentador.

-Te entiendo, Elsa-dijo, acariciándole la cara y dejando en la nieve su bastón-. Pero eso sería renunciar a una parte de tu alma, a una parte de tu ser. Naciste hija del hielo, igual que yo. Es parte de lo que somos, una parte muy importante. Si no quisieras volver a tener ese poder, sería como amputarte un brazo. Puedes vivir con esa condición, pero siempre habrá cosas que te gustaría hacer y que no puedes conseguir.

La reina volvió a morderse el labió y cerró los ojos, confusa.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-dijo tras un pequeño silencio- ¿Dejarías de quererme si decidiera que no quiero ser nunca más hija del hielo? ¿Te dejaría de atraer y sorprender si no tuviera mis poderes?

Jack bufó.

-¿Qué tonterías son esas? Eh, mírame-le pidió Jack, autoritario. Elsa le hizo caso, pero había un brillo de temor en el azul de sus ojos-. ¿Crees que he ido tras de ti porque me sentía demasiado indentificado contigo? ¿Porque eres igual que yo?

-Más o menos...-admitió Elsa, triste- Sé que te gusta que yo sea como tú. Puedes compartir muchas cosas de tu poder conmigo y, de verdad, me encanta. Pero creo que perder eso sería algo muy duro para ti. Una de las mayores cosas que tenemos que común se esfumaría. Te conozco y sé que los cambios radicales te afectan bastante.

-No deberías pensar así de mí-dijo Jack, sentándose en el suelo, dolido. Tocó los pies de Elsa y los descongeló-. Que yo puedo hacer eso y tú no, no significa que no podamos estar juntos-la reina volvió a bajar la mirada-. Oye-cogió a Elsa de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle de nuevo-, lo que pasó anoche no lo hizo ni tu poder ni el mío. Fuimos personas normales, ¿verdad?

Elsa se sonrojó, pero sonrió un poco y asintió.

-Y cuando estuvimos bajo el túnel, me curabas y comíamos sentados como personas normales, ¿verdad?

Elsa volvió a asentir.

-Y, ¿qué me dices del amor que sientes por tu hermana?-susurró Jack, sabiendo que poco a poco la iba convenciendo, aunque fuera solo un poquito- Ese amor es extraordinario porque rompe cualquier barrera, pero es normal porque cualquier persona con una hermana como la tuya le tendría mucho cariño.

-¡¿Te gusta mi hermana?!-preguntó Elsa, haciéndose la ofendida.

-Me van más las rubias, mi señora-sonrió Jack, feliz porque le hubiese sacado a Elsa una broma- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Tú ya eres diferente, poderosa y extraordinaria, no por el poder del hielo-se acercó un poco más a ella y pegó su frente a la de Elsa-, si no por todo lo que guardas en tu corazón. Y eres especial para mí, con poderes o sin ellos. ¿Que me gustaría que los recuperases? Por supuesto, no me perdería una guerra de bolas de nieve contigo por nada del mundo-Elsa sonrió y cerró los ojos-. Pero yo no voy a dejar de quererte si decides dejar de ser hija del hielo.

Elsa suspiró y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de Jack tremendamente cerca. Alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Vio cómo él disfrutaba del contacto y pegaba su cara más aún a la palma de su mano. Se inclinó un poco más y le besó con suavidad y dulzura. Jack, sorprendido, le devolvió el beso. Aún no se acostumbraba a los momentos improvisados de Elsa.

Cuando la reina se separó, cogió aire y asintió.

-Tomaré la decisión cuando llegue el momento-declaró, alzando la barbilla-. Hasta ese momento, pensaré en los pros y los contras de ser una mujer normal.

-Me parece justo-aceptó Jack.

Pitch se paseaba a gusto por el vestíbulo de su nuevo palacio. Había ordenado a sus soldados que quitasen de en medio a los enfermos y heridos de la batlla y que los llevasen allí donde no tuviese que verlos morir. Había decidido que comenzaría su nuevo reinado con mano dura, para que nadie se le subiese a la espalda antes de tiempo. Admiró la belleza de la escalinata principal y se dirigió a su nuevo despacho, donde estaban sentados el rey Norte y la reina Fairy. El rey, inconsciente, cabeceaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sin embargo, la reina le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y reproche en cuanto Pitch entró y se sentó en el sillón del rey.

-¿Estás cómoda, querida?-preguntó Pitch, observando las ataduras de sus nuevos prisioneros.

-Lo estaré más cuando esté sentada sobre tu cadáver, maldito bastardo-respondió la reina, furiosa.

-Vaya, no sabía que la reina Fairy de Pholum, esa mujer pija y remilgada, fuera capaz de pronunciar palabras tan desagradables al oído-se mofó Pitch, subiendo los pies a la mesa y acomodándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-Te sorprendería lo que soy capaz de decir, duque.

-Ya no soy duque-repuso Pitch, controlando sus ganas de abofetearla-, soy el nuevo rey de Pholum y Shadow. Aunque creo que le cambiaré el nombre a mi nuevo reino. No te importará que lo haga, ¿verdad?-la reina no respondió y Pitch borró la sonrisa de la cara para poner una expresión de asco en su lugar- Y si te importa, me da igual. Harás lo que te ordene, te guste o no.

-Tú jamás serás el rey de mi gente-rehusó la reina sin dejar de mirar fijamente los oscuros ojos de Pitch.

-Serás necia...-Pitch se levantó y justo cuando su mano izquierda se cernía sobre el rostro de la reina, la puerta del despacho se abrió- ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con brusquedad al soldado que se plantaba ante él.

-Mi señor, no está-dijo el soldado sin aliento.

-¿Cómo que no está? ¿Quién no está?-quiso saber, enderezándose y olvidándose de la reina.

-El príncipe, mi señor. Ha desaparecido. No está por ninguna parte.

-¿Habéis buscado en las caballerizas?

-En todos los lados, mi señor. Hemos rastreado inclusos las casas que quedan en pie. No está. Se ha ido.

De repente, un grito de ira resonó por todo el territorio de Pholum, incluso en las aldeas cercanas a la ciudad capital, allí donde la noticia de la invasión ya se había extendido. El grito llegó incluso a la una lejana montaña donde dos amantes, que se olvidaban del mundo entregándose el uno al otro, alzaron la cabeza y se estremecieron.


	24. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

Jack y Elsa caminaban cogidos de la mano a través del bosque y sobre la nieve. Después de escuchar aquella voz en el cielo, supieron que debían darse prisa y encontrar el centro del alma de Elsa. Jack sabía que algo les había sucedido a sus padres, aunque no sentía que estuvieran muertos. Desde que se habían vestido y recogido sus cosas (incluida la puerta de hielo y madera que Jack arrastraba por un camino helado que iba creando a su paso), el príncipe de Pholum no había cruzado una sola palabra con Elsa. Tampoco era necesario, puesto que todo lo que se tuvieran que decir sobraba. Se comunicaban con la mirada y no gastaban saliva en hablar más que la necesaria. Cuando la noche se cernió sobre ellos, acamparon junto a un gran sauce llorón que les daba cobijo y un techo más opaco que el de la noche anterior. Una vez hubieron cenado, se acurrucuraon uno junto al otro a los pies del árbol.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto, Jack?-se atrevió a decir Elsa en brazos del príncipe.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Jack, posando su cabeza sobre el brazo que tenía libre.

-Encontrar mi centro.

Jack suspiró y respiró hondo, pensativo, pero no respondió.

-No tenemos ninguna pista...-susurró Elsa, algo desanimada.

-A ver, parémonos a pensar-propuso Jack, observando cómo el viento mecía las hojas y las finas ramas del árbol-. ¿Qué es el centro de una persona?

-¿El motivo por el que vive?-se aventuró a decir Elsa, pensativa.

-¿O, tal vez, su punto fuerte?-pensó Jack.

-¿O, quizás, las dos cosas?

-Sí, las dos cosas. Tiene sentido-aceptó Jack-. Tú vives por un motivo que te hace ser más fuerte.

-Pero también más débil. Ten en cuenta que, al ser el punto fuerte de alguien, es el modo más rápido de destruirle.

-Cierto-coincidió Jack-. Muy lista, Elsa de Arendelle.

-Soy más que una cara bonita, Jack Frost de Pholum-bromeó Elsa.

-En estoy más que de acuerdo.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Vale-volvió a hablar Elsa la primera-, ya sabemos lo que es el centro de una persona. La cuestión ahora es: ¿cuál es mi centro?

Jack se removió para mirarla.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo si ni siquiera sabía lo que era el centro de una persona?

-Bueno, pero creía que ahora que lo sabías, habrías descubierto cuál era el tuyo.

-Pues no-dijo Elsa, nuevamente abatida.

Habían avanzado un poco, lo cual les animaba bastante. Aunque el hecho de que Elsa no conociera cuál era su centro volvía a complicar las cosas y les embajonaba el ánimo de nuevo.

-Es más fácil saber el de mi hermana que el mío propio-protestó Elsa.

Entonces, a Jack se le encendió una lucecita en la cabeza. Dio un bote, sobresaltando a Elsa y se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó, dándole un puñetazo al aire.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué me he perdido?

Jack se agachó y miró a Elsa con los ojos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Parecía como si le hubiese tocado el premio gordo de la lotería.

-¡Tu hermana! ¡Ella puede saberlo!

-Espero que no estés sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo...-le adivirtió Elsa, girando la cabeza y mirándole de lado.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Soy un genio!

-¡No, no, no! Ni hablar-rechazó Elsa, envolviéndose en la manta de dormir-. ¿Quieres poner a mi hermana en peligro? Me niego en rotundo.

-Ya está en peligro, cariño-puntualizó Jack.

-Pero...-quiso rebatir Elsa, pero no pudo; Jack tenía razón.

Pitch había conquistado Pholum, por lo que su próximo paso sería ir a por Arendelle.

Elsa gruñó y se escondió bajo la manta. Notó cómo Jack se sentaba a su lado y tiraba el borde para poder verle la cara. Seguía con la misma sonrisa que hacía un momento, la misma sonrisa de un niño pequeño.

-No sé qué te hace tanta ilusión-le espetó Elsa, volviendo a ocultarse bajo la manta.

-No, ilusión, no-repuso Jack, volviendo a tirar de la manta hacia abajo-. Solo estoy feliz por haber encontrado la primera pista que nos llevará a tu centro. Y todo gracias a ti.

-Oh, maravilloso-se burló Elsa, malhumorada-. ¿Podemos dormir?

-Por supuesto que sí, amor mío-aceptó Jack, volviendo a tumbarse junto a Elsa.

Viendo que ella no hacia por acercarse a él, Jack pegó su cuerpo a la espalda de Elsa y la abrazó desde atrás. Se apretujó contra ella y reposó la cabeza en su cuello.

-Te quiero-susurró, exhalando aire frío en su cuello y dándole calor después con un suave beso.

A Elsa se le pusieron los pelos de punta y se estremeció. No podía resistirse al Jack cariñoso y juguetón.

-Eres peor que un bebé, Jack-suspiró Elsa, volviéndose hacia él y encarándole.

-Pero eso te gusta-la pinchó Jack con una sonrisa un poco más relajada y pícara.

-Sí-admitió Elsa, cerrando los ojos, cansada-, eso me gusta.

Jack vio que Elsa no estaba para muchos juegos, por lo que la besó en la frente y la calentó lo que pudo con su cuerpo. Pasó una mano por su pelo y empezó a peinárselo para calmarla.

-Buenas noches, mi reina.

-Buenas noches, mi guardián-musitó Elsa medio dormida.

Jack la miró desde su altura, sorprendido por ese nuevo mote. Aún así, le gustaba pensar que ella le consideraba su protector o su guardián, como le había llamado. Se le hinchó el pecho de cariño y orgullo. Era en momentos como aquel cuando se percataba de lo enamorado que estaba de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que, en a penas un mes, hubiese cambiado todo? La coronación de Elsa, su primer beso en el bosque, la entrada en escena de Pitch, su declaración de amor, el secuestro de Elsa, su rescate y la invasión de Pholum. Su vida se había visto trastocada desde que decidió que Elsa sería suya. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión de saber lo que sucedería si la quería a su lado? «Ni de coña», pensó mientras el sueño lo invadía.

Todo Pholum callaba. Ya había llegado la hora del toque de queda y todos los que podían estaban en sus casas, durmiendo. Sin embargo, Pitch terminaba de trazar un plan con el mejor de sus combatientes, un soldado cuya sangre era tan negra como la del propio Pitch. El soldado sabía que aquella era su oportunidad para ganarse un trozo de tierra por méritos propios, ya tenía demasiados méritos compartidos acumulados. Le iba a demostrar al duque de lo que era capaz..., después de divertirse un poco con la princesa de los ojos verdes, claro.

La reunión se había producido a altas horas de la noche. Lo único que rompía el ensordecedor silencio era el sonido de su armadura por cada paso que daba. Pitch le había encargado que encontrase al príncipe Jack y a la reina Elsa costara lo que costase. Se dirigió sin dudarlo al último sitio dónde habían sido vistos: la habitación de invitados donde había descansado la reina de Arendelle. Observó la habitación desde la puerta. Aquel soldado se caracterizaba por su frialdad a la hora de matar y por la vista de halcón que tenía. No le fue difícil encontrar una pequeña hendidura que separa la cómoda de la pared. Se acercó con cautela y paseó la mano por el hueco. Sus sospechas se confirmaron: el aire se filtraba por un hueco en la pared y una suave y sutil brisa ambientaba la habitación. No se detuvo un instante más y empujó la cómoda. Cuando el hueco en la pared quedó al descubierto, fue a llamar a Pitch. Ya sabía por dónde habían escapado esos dos.


	25. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

Al día siguiente, Jack y Elsa emprendieron el camino hacia Arendelle. Decidieron que el primer paso para llegar al reino de Elsa era encontrar un puerto. Comenzaron a bajar la montaña por dentro del bosque, donde se aseguraban un refugio y soporte en el caso de que hubiese riesgo de caídas. Jack usaba su poder para atravesar cualquier obstáculo, pero ese gasto de energía extra le pasaba factura y cuando habían terminado el almuerzo, sintió los párpados pesados. Sin embargo, no quiso preocupar a Elsa, por lo que volvió a encabezar la marcha y siguió utilizando su bastón, aunque solo en caso necesario. Elsa le observaba, atenta y se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien; Jack estaba tropezando demasiadas veces con sus mismos pies y acabó por destrozarse los únicos zapatos que tenía. Harto y cansado, se los quitó y los guardó en la bolsa, después de que Elsa le advirtiera de que dejarlos sería dar pistas sobre su destino. Jack solo asintió y empezó de nuevo a andar.

La montaña se hacía eterna. El descenso hasta un gran valle con un río en el centro les llevó dos días. Aquellas noches, Jack no hablaba y caía presa del sueño en cuanto se tumbaba junto a Elsa. Los episodios de posesión de la arena negra no se repitieron en esos días, lo cual aumentaba la esperanza de Elsa de estar haciéndola retroceder. Aun así, no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones y ponía todo su empeño en concentrarse en cada paso que daba.

Al llegar por fin a la orilla del río al tercer día de descenso, Jack se desplomó junto al agua, agotado.

-¡Jack!-gritó Elsa, corriendo hacia él.

-Estoy bien... Solo necesito echar una cabezadita...-murmuró, quedándose dormido con el pelo en el agua y media cara bañada en barro.

-Vamos, Jack-le dijo Elsa, cogiendo un trapo con una mano y su cara con la otra para limpiársela-. ¿No quieres bañarte conmigo?

Jack abrió un ojo y la miró con sospecha.

-¿Perdón?

Elsa enrojeció, pero continuó.

-Te he preguntado si... si querías... darte... un baño... conmigo-repitió sin poder aguantar más la vergüenza.

-Ya, ya te he oído-dijo Jack con la misma expresión de inquietud-. ¿Estás segura?-Elsa asintió levemente- No me lo estarás diciendo para mantenerme despierto, ¿verdad?

-Noooo...

Jack abrió el otro ojo y alzó las cejas con una media sonrisa cansada.

-Bueno... Solo un poco-admitió la reina finalmente, más roja que los tomates de los campos de Arendelle.

Jack rió por lo bajo y se impulsó con los brazos para enderezarse. Elsa, que estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas cerca de él, se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta. Jack notó que hacia movimientos raros con los brazos y torció la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó, divertido.

-¿Tú qué crees?-dijo a su vez Elsa con voz chillona- No voy a meterme en el agua con uno de los dos vestidos que tengo.

-¿Te estás desnudando? ¿Y a plena luz del día? ¿En un valle donde cualquiera nos puede ver?

-¡Ah, calla ya!-pataleó Elsa- No hagas que me arrepienta.

Jack hizo un gesto como si se sellara la boca e imitó a Elsa. Se quitó los pantalones, que se había tenido que anudar en torno a los gemelos para sujetar los bajos y andar en condiciones, la camisa se la pasó por la cabeza y se deshizo de la poca ropa interior que llevaba. Cuando acabó, Elsa estaba de pie de espaldas a él. El pelo le caía hasta la parte más baja de la cintura. Jack notaba que el rubor de Elsa se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Sonrió y, tras recrearse en la vista de las partes traseras de Elsa, se acercó por la espalda y la abrazó con ternura.

-Venga, vamos al agua-susurró con voz ronca.

-No hables así-murmuró Elsa con voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué?

Elsa hizo rechinar los dientes y apretó los puños.

-Porque... Pues porque no y ya está. Vamos, hay que bañarse. Damos asco.

Elsa se zafó del abrazo de Jack y se metió del tirón en el agua del río. Este no era demasiado profundo, por lo que el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura. Elsa se arrodilló y se tapó hasta el cuello con el agua. Jack, divertido como hacía días que no lo estaba, la siguió y metió incluso la cabeza. Cuando la sacó del agua, estaba completamente empapado y el flequillo blanco se le pegaba a la frente. El brillo del agua resaltaba sus ojos. Elsa no podía dejar de mirarle de reojo mientras fingía que se lavaba por todos lados. Se cubría con los brazos el pecho y se concentraba en el reflejo de Jack en el agua.

-¿Por qué no me miras directamente y acabas antes?-la sobresaltó Jack.

-No sé de qué me hablas-mintió Elsa, tensa, desviando la mirada del agua y fijándose en sus cosas, que los esperaban en la orilla.

-Parece mentira que hayas estado conmigo en la cama... Me siento ofendido.

-¿Tú? ¿Ofendido?-dijo Elsa, atreviéndose a encararle- Tu ego es más grande que la montaña que acabamos de bajar.

-Por favor, no me la recuerdes...-pidió Jack, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz- Me entra sueño con solo mirarla.

-Pues no la mires.

-¿Y qué miro entonces?

-Mírame a mí-respondió Elsa, envalentonada.

Jack alzó los ojos y se encontró con los de Elsa, que lo estudiaba con atención. Una expresión de orgullo fingido cruzaba su rostro. Jack sabía que estaba tremendamente nerviosa y que no sabía cómo actuar, pero que cuando se dejaba llevar por sus emociones era capaz de mostrarle cómo era realmente. El príncipe dio un paso en el agua y se aproximó a ella unos centímetros. Elsa no fue capaz de moverse. Unos pensamientos un tanto desconcertantes cruzaban su cabeza. Verle así, mojado, con el pelo revuelto y chorreando agua, con ese brillo ardiente en sus ojos de hielo, mirándola con deseo; el cuello fino y los hombros fuertes, su pecho desnudo y esculpido lo justo y necesario. Todo lo que veía de él la envolvía y le obstruía los cinco sentidos: el oído se maravillaba con su voz y con el susurro del agua; la vista se maravillaba con todo lo que era capaz de retener; la boca se le resecaba y el solo pensamiento de saborear de nuevo sus labios le nublaba el juicio; sus manos se morían por volver a sentir su piel sobre la suya; y el olfato ansiaba olerle el pelo y la piel, impregnarse de su esencia. Lo que sentía era tan primitivo e instintivo que la vergüenza quedó relegada a un segundo plano. No existía nada más que Jack.

El príncipe terminó de acortar la distancia entre Elsa y él, pero no alzó la mano para tocarla, sino que la movió bajo el agua y le rozó el vientre. Elsa dio un brinco por la sorpresa, pero no se retiró. Su contacto le quemaba y la calmaba al mismo tiempo. Elsa, sin darse cuenta, le imitó y paseó sus dedos alrededor del ombligo de Jack. Él no sonreía, no quería estropear el momento. De hecho, ni siquiera era consciente del momento en el que había caído bajo el hechizo de Elsa. Era perfecta y pura, todo lo que había buscado siempre en una mujer. Era tímida y cálida al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos bajaron por la cintura de Elsa y se encontraron con sus manos, que cubrían su sexo. Jack cogió una de ellas y la retiró de aquella zona. La reina no opuso resistencia y entrelazó los dedos con los de Jack.

Jack movió la otra mano e hizo el mismo gesto que con la mano anterior, dejando libre aquello que había aprendido a amar desde hacía poco tiempo. Jack notaba que su miembro pedía a gritos entrar de nuevo en Elsa, pero se calmó y controló sus impulso varoniles. Puso ambas manos de Elsa alrededor de su cuello y notó cómo ella enredaba sus dedos en su pelo. Se estremeció ante aquel gesto y se apresuró a rodear su cintura. De pronto, sin saber por qué, se acercó un poco más y empezó a tararearle a Elsa una canción que su madre siempre le había cantado cuando era pequeño. Elsa cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la voz de Jack. Cantar no era su fuerte, pero el sonido que le llegaba era tan hermoso como si estuviera cantando un profesional. Entonces, supo cuál era la canción.

-_Let it go_-murmuró Elsa, sonriendo.

-Sí-dijo Jack simplemente-. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Jack.

El príncipe no aguantó más y besó a Elsa con ganas, con ternura, con pasión y con dulzura. Elsa abrió la boca y buscó su lengua con audacia. El pecho de Jack se hinchó al ver la aceptación de Elsa y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo de arriba abajo, deteniéndose al final en el centro de su deseo. Tal y como hiciera las otras dos veces, abrió los pliegues de Elsa con un dedo y lo paseó de fuera hacia adentro, arrancándole suspiros a su amada. Elsa se removía junto al cuerpo de Jack y sintió su miembro golpeando contra su bajo vientre. La sensación la avivó y provocó en ella oleadas de un placer nuevo y diferente.

La expectación de lo que iba a suceder se le subió a la cabeza. Su boca viajó desde la de Jack a su cuello, mordiéndole para acallar los gemidos. Jack respiraba con dificultad al sentir a Elsa entregada por completo a él. Juntó dos dedos y volvió a acariciarla, pero un susurro repentino de Elsa le despertó de aquello.

-No puedo más...

-¿Qué?

-Entra ya, por favor... Jack...

No se hizo de rogar. Sacó los dedos y cogió a Elsa en brazos, aguantándose en una roca del fondo del río. Dio gracias mentalmente a que no tenía corriente porque, en caso contrario, no habría sabido lo que tenía en mente. Poco a poco, colocó su miembro en la entrada de Elsa y fue bajándola hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de ella. Un sonido gutural surgió de su garganta lleno de placer.

-Ah, Elsa...

La reina enredó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Jack y echó la cabeza atrás. Entonces, Jack comenzó a subir y a bajar a Elsa sobre él. El placer y el esfuerzo que hacía, a pesar de estar en el agua, le llevó a caminar hacia la orilla con Elsa en brazos y a tumbarla sobre la tierra sin dejar de penetrarla. Las acometidas se fueron haciendo más fuertes a medida que Elsa pedía más y más, desbocada y consumida por las sensaciones.

Entonces, con un grito que resonó en todo el valle, Elsa se dejó ir. Jack observó cómo la reina se desvanecía bajo su cuerpo y, tras un sonoro gemido, también cayó presa del clímax. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta que se calmaron. Fue entonces cuando ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Elsa volvió a enrojecer, pero no apartó la mirada. Acarició el pelo de Jack con ambas manos y lo besó con cariño.

-¿Seguro que no has estado antes con una mujer?-preguntó Elsa, sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Maravillada con mis dotes de amante?-se jactó Jack, claramente orgulloso de poder hacerla suya.

-No esperaba menos, puesto que siempre has presumido de que me sorprendería contigo.

-_Touché_, mi reina-se inclinó sobre ella y posó su nariz en la de ella, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con picardía-. _Touché._


	26. Capítulo 25 Nota de la autora

**HOLAA! Aiiish, por favor qué alegría me dáis cuando veo vuestros comentarios =). Siento haber estado un poco ausente estos días, pero lo cierto es que ando bastante ocupada con el trabajo final de mi carrera y apenas he tenido tiempo de nada. Sin embargo, porque sé que sois los mejores lectores que he tenido, os dejaré hoy al menos dos capítulos.**

**P.D.: no dejéis de comentar, porfis =)**

**P.D. 2: no me matéis después de leer esto, jijiji. BESOS DESDE ESPAÑA!**

Capítulo 25

Tres días después de llegar al valle, Elsa y Jack divisaron a lo lejos un puerto pequeño. Elsano había vuelto a tener esos ataques de la arena negra, por lo que anduvieron todo ese día para llegar cuanto antes y se sorprendieron al ver que el puerto formaba parte de un pequeño pueblo de pescadores. Acamparon a las afueras del asentamiento y decidieron que entrarían a la mañana siguiente. Era noche cerrada cuando Jack se despertó, sobresaltado. Había tenido un sueño extraño y el susto le había desvelado. Se incorporó con un movimiento seco y miró a todos lados con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración acelerada. Elsa se removió a su lado y pestañeó, confusa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jack?-preguntó, somnolienta.

Pero el príncipe apenas la escuchó. Aunque había sido el sueño lo que le había despertado, un movimiento a lo lejos fue lo que le puso en guardia. Sin cambiar mucho su posición para que quien los estuviese vigilando no se percatara de nada, Jack movió con lentitud su mano derecha hacia su bastón, que descansaba en el suelo a su lado. Se había convertido en un gran aliado y raramente se separaba de la gran rama. Elsa vio la tensión acumulada en los hombros de Jack y vio por el rabillo del ojo que se movía con lentitud. Supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal y se preparó para correr si era necesario.

Entonces, lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido. Una luz se encendió en el lugar donde se situaba el desconocido y viajó con rapidez hacia ellos. Elsa abrió mucho los ojos y se retiró a tiempo, antes de que la flecha en llamas la atravesara de parte a parte. Jack se levantó de un salto y lanzó un potente rayo de hielo contra su enemigo, peor este ya había desaparecido. Elsa se apresuró a intentar coger lo necesario para salir huyendo mientras que Jack buscaba con los ojos atentos al agresor. No tardaron mucho en tener que esquivar otras tantas flechas con fuego, al mismo tiempo que Jack atacaba todo lo rápido que era capaz. Sin embargo, el enemigo era sumamente rápido y calculador. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, se iba acercando más y más a la pareja hasta que, de repente, desapareció.

Elsa y Jack se miraron, alterados.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Jack, dando un paso hacia ella.

-Sí... ¿Y tú?

-Sí.

Elsa sonrió un momento, pero no le duró mucho la sonrisa. Una cuerda salió de la nada de los matorrales que tenían alrededor y se enredó en la cintura de la reina, arrastrándola en dirección opuesta a Jack. Elsa profirió un chillido y Jack la llamó a gritos mientras corría tras ella.

-¡VIENTO!-bramó Jack y, enseguida, una fuerte corriente de aire lo arrastró por las alturas.

Vio que el captor de Elsa era el mismo que su agresor y se apresuró a coger las mejores corrientes para llegar hasta ella. Cuando lo tuvo a tiro, le apuntó con su bastón y un rayo de hielo partido en tres ramas se estampó contra el pecho, la espalda y las piernas del enemigo, que cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza. Elsa acabó también el suelo y vio desde su postura cómo Jack se acercaba cada vez más. Sin dudarlo un segundo, intentó deshacerse de su atadura, pero la cuerda era demasiado gruesa y el nudo que tenía hecho era imposible de deshacer. Entonces, vio que su captor se levantaba con esfuerzo y blandía una espada.

-¡Jack, cuidado!-le advirtió Elsa.

El príncipe se percató del movimiento del agresor y volvió a la carga. Montado sobre el bastón, recorrió la distancia que le separaba de ellos y, justo en el momento en que iba a chocar, se levantó y rodeó al enemigo con su bastón mientras invocaba una presa de hielo a su alrededor. A medida que iba girando, el captor quedaba atrapado en un sinfín de estacas de hielo que le separaron las piernas y los brazos del cuerpo, le cubrieron los tobillos y las muñecas y le obligaron a soltar la espada.

Cuando Jack se aseguró de que estababien sujeto, movió la mano izquierda e hizo aparecer un cuchillo de hielo para cortar la cuerda de Elsa. Una vez libre, Elsa corrió hacia Jack, pero no se paró para darle un abrazo, si no que se dirigió al enemigo y le quitó la tela que llevaba por máscara. Una fría mirada la atravesó de parte a parte. Elsa contuvo un grito por la intesidad de sus ojos y se separó corriendo. Jack ocupó su lugar y le cruzó la cara al hombre con un fuerte golpe de su bastón.

-¿¡QUIÉN ERES!?-dijo Jack con voz potente y enfadada.

El enemigo giró la cara despacio y escupió sangre por el golpe recibido. Miró al príncipe a los ojos, pero no respondió.

-¡RESPONDE, BASTARDO!-exigió Jack, volviendo a golpearle con la rama.

Elsa no se movía ni un ápice. Observaba con horror cómo Jack exigía respuestas con tanta violencia. Había pasado miedo, sí, pero dudaba de que aquel método fuese el mejor para saber los motivos del hombre para capturarla.

-Jack-se atrevió a decir entonces Elsa, agarrándole con firmeza el brazo derecho para evitarle otro golpe al secuestrador-, así no te va a decir nada.

-Lo hará-repuso él sin dejar de fulminarle con sus ojos azules.

-No, Jack-trató de convencerle Elsa, acercándose a su oído-. Lo mejor es que lo dejemos aquí. Tal vez consigamos que nos pierda el rastro-susurró.

-¿Y permitir que este... vuelva a intentar hacerte daño?-preguntó Jack, anonadado, volviéndose brevemente hacia su amada.

-Los habitantes del pueblo deben saber ya que algo ha ocurrido a las puertas de sus casa. Si lo dejamos aquí, ellos se ocuparán de él.

Jack estudió el rostro de Elsa, que mantenía el miedo vivo en sus ojos a pesar de la firmeza y seguridad de sus palabras. Pensó que, tal vez, ella tuviera razón, aunque algo en su interior le decía que ese personaje no había salido al paso solo para robarles o violar a Elsa.

-¿Qué te dice que este maldito imbécil no es un enviado de Pitch?-dijo Jack, desbaratando los pensamientos de Elsa.

La reina no respondió. No había caído en aquella posibilidad y, de repente, algo se removió en su interior: un miedo y un terror tan oscuros que apenas los podía controlar. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Elsa y la reina contrajo el rostro en una mueca extraña. El color de los ojos de Elsa comenzó a cambiar, pero el azul seguía resistiendo al ataque de la arena negra. La raíz del pelo de Elsa empezó a variar su tonalidad y a oscurecerse. Jack se percató de lo estúpido que había sido y cogió el rostro de Elsa entre sus mano, olvidándose por completo del secuestrador.

-Elsa, Elsa, Elsa-la llamaba Jack, haciendo todos sus esfuerzos para hacerla volver-. Tranquila, cariño. Todo está bien.

Sin embargo, Elsa no reaccionaba como él quería. Aunque sus ojos seguían luchando por permanecer azules, el color en la piel de Elsa se fue desvaneciendo y pasó a ser de un gris ceniza, el color oscuro del pelo iba ganando terreno y apenas las puntas conseguían mantenerse rubias. Las manos de Elsa entrelazaban sus dedos sobre su pecho. La reina profirió varios quejidos, algo se le rompía en su interior y envenenaba todo aquello bueno que formaba parte de ella.

-Elsa, te amo-susurró Jack, atrayendo la cabeza de la reina hacia su pecho, cobijándola-. Te amo, Elsa. Te amo. No me dejes, por favor. Estoy aquí para ti, siempre. Vamos Elsa, sé fuerte...

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Jack, Elsa continuaba con su transformación y, poco a poco, el alma de la reina de Arendelle se fue rindiendo para dar paso a la oscuridad.

-Elsa...-gimió Jack al darse cuenta de su fracaso- Te amo, Elsa. Te amo.

-Jack...-masculló Elsa en su breve momento de conciencia.

El príncipe abrió la boca y la miró como quien mira una estatuilla de cristal y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Elsa alzó una mano cenicienta a su rostro y le secó al lágrima con sus dedos con toda la ternura que le quedaba.

-Cántame, Jack...-pidió con un sollozo- Lo necesito... Por favor...

-No te vas a ir, Elsa. Te vas a quedar aquí, conmigo.

-Jack...

No hubo tiempo de más. La oscuridad de la arena negra inundó el corazón de la reina y apagó todo aquello que, en su momento, había sido luminoso y fresco. Elsa se desplomó en brazos de Jack, al contrario de lo que había ocurrido otras veces. Jack la contemplaba mientras no dejaba de llamarla por su nombre, esperando que despertase y todo fuese un mal sueño, como el que había tenido hacía un rato. No se había dado cuenta de que estaban sentados en el suelo hasta que una mano de Elsa se deshizo de la otra y dio con un golpe seco en la hierba.

-Elsa...-lloraba Jack- Por favor, Elsa... Vuelve... ¡ELSA!


	27. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

El secuestrador había aprovechado el momento de histeria y caos de la pareja para librarse de la celda improvisada del hielo. Si algo ocultaba y solo Pitch sabía era su habilidad con el calor. No conseguía invocar el fuego, sin embargo. Mientras escuchaba los desgarrados lamentos del príncipe Jack, fue derritiendo todo el hielo necesario para escapar y se escabulló sin ser visto ni oído. Su plan había funcionado. Aunque Pitch le había ordenado expresamente que capturara a la reina y al príncipe, había decidido que no podría cargar con dos personas a la vez el solo, por lo que se le ocurrió la idea de hacerles volver por su propio pie.

Anduvo sin descanso hasta que cayó la noche y solo cuando no pudo aguantar más el hambre, se paró a cazar un par de conejos y a encender una fogata para cocinarlos. Al día siguiente, partió sin más demora por un paso a través de las montañas que Elsa y Jack habían atravesado a pie por encima. Al anochecer de ese día, ya informaba a Pitch de lo sucedido e, instantes después, un grito de victoria tronó en todo Pholum. La reina Elsa había muerto y el príncipe Jack volvería por venganza.

Habían pasado dos días desde la muerte de Elsa. Al contrario que con todo el mundo, el cuerpo de la reina no se corrompió durante el viaje en barco hasta Arendelle ni empezó a oler. Jack la cuidaba como si solamente estuviera dormida y no se separó de ella ni cuando la introdujeron en un coche real de color negro. La noticia de la muerte de la reina Elsa de Arendelle se extendió como la pólvora, tan rápido que antes de que llegara el coche fúnebre, la princesa Anna se abría paso entre la multitud con los ojos enrojecidos y las lágrimas cayendo sin descanso por sus mejillas con Kristoff tras ella.

Anna abrazó a Jack con el llanto imparable y un gran temblor por todo su cuerpo. Jack ya no lloraba, solamente observaba en silencio. Mientras la princesa le abrazaba, cruzó una mirada con Kristoff y fue tal la frialdad y el desasosiego que vio el novio de la princesa que, de inmediato, dio un paso atrás, atemorizado. La luz en los ojos de Jack había desaparecido y en el azul que los bañaba solo había desazón, tristeza y frío mortal.

Cuando la princesa se separó del príncipe de Pholum, ordenó con la voz rota que trasladasen el cuerpo de su hermana a su habitación y que la preparasen para el entierro. En cuanto Jack escuchó esa palabra, algo se removió dentro de él. Dio un grito y salió del coche fúnebre hecho una furia.

-Ni se os ocurra enterrarla-amenazó el príncipe a los soldados, que se dispersaron en cuanto le vieron tan enfadado.

-Pero, Jack...-musitó Anna.

-No-se negó Jack, tajante pero aliviando un poco el tono de voz. Anna no tenía culpa de lo que le había pasado a Elsa-. No quiero que nadie más la vea.

-Pero... Su pelo... Su piel...

-Me da igual. No merece estar en una tumba bajo mis pies.

Anna asintió y tragó saliva con fuerza. Mandó a algunas personas que trasladasen a su hermana a su habitación y que la lavaran y arreglaran como si fuera a bajar a cenar. Que la pusieran tan hermosa que todo aquel la mirase quedase prendado de ella. Una vez todos se pusieros manos a la obra, los aldeanos y ciudadanos de Arendelle dejaron caer rosas en el trayecto desde el carruaje al palacio. Aprovechando ese momento, Kristoff se atrevió a acercarse a Jack y susurró:

-Necesitamos saber qué ha pasado.

Jack asintió.

-Mañana.

-Pero, majestad...-fue a protestar Kristoff.

Una gélida mirada por parte del príncipe bastó para acallar a Kristoff, que se mantuvo todo lo firme que pudo.

Una hora y media después, las criadas y sirvientas de la reina Elsa salieron de su habitación enjugándose las lágrimas y consolándose unas a otras. El príncipe Jack había permanecido sentado en el suelo ante la puerta a la espera de que acabaran. Habría deseado ver cómo la arreglaban, pero Anna le había rogado que respetase aquella intimidad, a pesar de que intuía que algo más había pasado entre su hermana y el príncipe de Pholum. Jack se puso en pie y entró en la habitación. Había restos de arena negra en la habitación y la rabia comenzó a surgir en él. No le dio tiempo a desfogarse cuando Anna y Kristoff entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Jack se acomodó en la cama de Elsa junto a ella, obviando que Kristoff y Anna le observaban mimar a la reina. El silencio se instaló en la estancia hasta que, carraspeando para no sobresaltar a nadie, Kristoff alzó un poco la voz.

-Príncipe Jack.

El aludido levantó levemente la mirada, pero volvió a posar sus ojos en Elsa. Kristoff entendió aquel gesto como que le escuchaba y volvió a carraspear.

-Príncipe Jack-repitió el novio de la princesa-, necesitamos saber qué ha pasado.

-Pitch-dijo Jack simplemente, cortando el aire con su aliento.

-¿El duque?-inquirió Kristoff, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Sí-alzó una mano y señaló la arena negra restante-. ¿Veis eso? Eso es lo que ha matado a Elsa.

La palabra "matado" acuchilló el corazón de Anna, que contuvo un quejido y dejó escapar más lágrimas amargas.

-¿Por qué no vinísteis en cuanto pudiste rescatarla?-quiso saber Kristoff, odiando el no poder hacer nada por Anna.

-¿Créeis que nos dio tiempo?-dijo Jack sin alterarse demasiado- Justo cuando acabábamos de llegar a Pholum, Shadow nos atacó. Me hirieron y Elsa me cuidó. Tuvimos que huir al día siguiente de haber escapado. Llevábamos una semana de camino aquí, pero ya era tarde. Pitch le había eliminado su poder y lo había reemplazado por la arena negra.

Hubo algo en la explicación de Jack que despertó el interés de Anna, por lo que se deshizo de las lágrimas e intervino.

-¿Qué poder? Elsa no tenía ningún poder.

-Qué seguras estás, princesa-sonrió Jack con amargura, acariciando el pelo ahora oscuro de Elsa. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente con cariño y dolor. La notó tan fría como siempre y eso le extrañó momentáneamente.

-Explícate, Jack, porque te aseguro que no te entiendo. ¿De qué poder estás hablando?

Jack sonrió con cariño y paseó una mano por la colcha que cubría el cuerpo de Elsa. De inmediato, una pequeña capa de escarcha se hizo con la tela.

-¡Basta! ¡La vas a congelar!-protestó Anna, pero cayó al ver que Jack seguía sonriendo. Entonces, lo entendió todo.

-Ella era como yo-confirmó Jack ante la atónita expresión de la princesa de Arendelle.

-No... No es posible... ¡Me lo habría dicho!

-Tenía miedo de que la odiaras-la excusó Jack-, de que sus poderes se descontrolaran el día menos pensado. Por eso me quedé aquí unos días más después de la coronación.

-Tú la estabas ayudando...-murmuró Kristoff, tan sorprendido como Anna.

-Exacto.

A Anna comenzaron a temblarle las piernas de nuevo y tuvo que apoyarse en Kristoff.

-_Do you wanna build a snowman...?_-cantó Anna por lo bajo- Todo este tiempo, lo sabía... Y no me había dado cuenta...-miró a Kristoff con una súbita alegría- ¡Siempre lo había sabido! Solo que..., que...-volvió a la realidad y la presencia de su hermana en la cama, quieta y sin un ápice de vida la golpeó de nuevo- ¿No había ninguna solución a esto?

-Sí-respondió Jack.

-¿¡Y por qué no la usaste!?-estalló Anna.

-Porque no sabíamos dónde encontrarla-repuso Jack con fingida calma-. Veníamos a pedirte ayuda cuando le ocurrió esto.

Anna se tranquilizó un poco, pero no dejó de mirar alternativamente a su hermana y al príncipe que la cuidaba sin descanso. Estudió la mirada de Jack y, al contrario que Kristoff, no sintió miedo. Solo vio que el dolor que sentía Jack era tna profundo e intenso como el suyo propio y comprendió que el príncipe no mentía.

-¿Cuál era el antídoto?-preguntó entonces, tras unos momentos de tenso silencio.

-Encontrar su centro. Si hallábamos el centro de su hielo, podíamos recuperarla. Ambos pensamos que tú, tal vez, pudiese guiarnos.

Anna se dirigió a una silla de la habitación y se dejó caer sobre ella. Se inclinó hacia delante y ocultó su cara entre sus manos. Podría haberlos ayudado y no habían llegado a tiempo. Y, ahora, no había nada que hacer. ¿Qué sería ese centro que habría podido salvar a Elsa? ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de que conocía su secreto? ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado? ¿Porque no quería hacerle daño, por no empeorar las cosas después de la muerte de sus padres?

-Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para proteger y defender a tu hermana, Anna-dijo Jack con un susurro, sacando a la princesa de sus ensoñaciones-. Habría dado mi vida por ella.

Anna sonrió.

-¿Y quién no? Ella siempre se ocupaba de todo y todos le tenían muchísimo cariño.

-Al parecer, mi amor no ha sido suficiente para salvarla-se lamentó Jack, dejándose llevar por el desgarro que sentía en su corazón.

Entonces, un pensamiento absurdo cruzó la mente de Anna. Era tan raro y tan chistoso que comenzó a reírse como una loca. Kristoff se acercó a ella y le palpó la frente en busca de fiebre, pero negó al ver que estaba perfectamente. Jack la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?-quiso saber Kristoff, un poco mosca.

-Es tan obvio que me siento tonta...-rió Anna, saltando de la silla y acercándose a su hermana- ¿Le has dicho que la quieres?

-Incluso que la amo-confesó Jack, aún extrañado un poco molesto por el ataque de risa de Anna.

-¿Se lo has demostrado?

-¡Obvio! ¿No me has escuchado?

-Y... ¿No me has dicho que sois iguales?

-Sí...

-Ella ha perdido su hielo, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué tal si tú le das la mitad del tuyo?

-Eh... Dudo que ese sea el centro de...

-¡Hazlo, maldita sea! Por probar...

-Anna-intervino entonces Kristoff, temiendo que su novia hubiese perdido la cabeza-, ¿te estás oyendo? Eso no es como romper por la mitad una tableta de chocolate y...

-No-le interrumpió Anna-, pero sí sé quién puede ayudarnos.


	28. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27

El día había llegado. La victoria de Pitch estaba próxima. Los barcos esperaban anclados en el puerto a que su señor diera la orden de zarpar. Los soldados saboreaban el momento y se disponían a escuchar las palabras de Pitch. El duque apareció con su séquito personal en la entrada del puerto y se dirigió a su barco, donde había instalada una plataforma para que quedara por encima de todos los demás asistentes. A medida que se acercaba a las escaleras de la pequeña construcción, su sonrisa se iba ensanchando y varios gritos y vítores se escucharon a lo lejos. Por su parte, los aldeanos de Pholum obligados a formar parte del ejército guardaban silencio. Muchos se habían coordinado para plantar cara a los soldados de Shadow una vez llegaran al puerto de Arendelle y esperaban su momento para poder atacar.

Pitch llegó por fin a lo alto de la plataforma y carraspeó, levantando las manos, para mandar a callar a todo el mundo. El silencio se asentó en el puerto y solo se escuchaba el rumor de las olas. Sus ojos recorrieron a todos los presentes y alzó la voz.

-¡COMPATRIOTAS! ¡CAMARADAS! ¡AMIGOS Y HERMANOS! ¡TODOS!-levantó las manos en un además de abarcarlos a todos- Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este día... ¡El día en que se hará, por fin, justicia!-un bramido recorrió el puerto en apoyo a Pitch- A partir de hoy, a partir de mañana, todos quedaremos unidos bajo una misma bandera y con un mismo propósito. Nuestros enemigos conocerían la furia de Shadow y dejarán de reírse de nosotros. Hoy, comienza una nueva era. El blanco se volverá negro y el calor se hará frío. ¡UNÍOS A MÍ Y CONVERTIREMOS ESTE MUNDO EN ALGO NUEVO! ¿¡Estáis conmigo!?-un rugido como respuesta afirmativa surgió de las gargantas de los soldados de Shadow- ¡Partid ahora y haced Historia!

De inmediato, los capitanes obedecieron la orden de Pitch y empezaron a comandar los barcos. Todos soltaron los amarres y subieron las anclas. Unos minutos después, una flota de treinta barcos surcaba las aguas en dirección a Arendelle.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde nos llevas?-preguntó por enésima vez Jack, que cabalgaba deprisa tras el caballo de Anna.

Anna solo sonreía y Kristoff se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora lo verás, amigo-le dijo sin más al príncipe.

Acababan de pasar el claro en el que Elsa y Jack se habían besado por primera vez. Al príncipe se le había encogido el corazón al pensar en aquello y cierto resquemor se le instaló en su mente por haber dejado sola a la reina. Sabía que la cuidarían bien, pero presentía que solamente él sabría qué hacer con ella en todo momento. Sin embargo, la realidad de su muerte seguía demasiado presente, a pesar de que él insistía en su interior que solo estaba dormida. Y esa esperanza se había avivado cuando Anna había dicho que quizás tuviera la solución. Al principio, había dudado de sus palabras, pues no creía que nadie pudiese devolverle la vida a otra persona. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que ni él ni Elsa eran personas normales, consideró la posibilidad de que quizás, solo quizás, Anna estuviera en lo cierto.

Despertando a Jack de sus pensamientos, Anna se detuvo en horizontal de sopetón, provocando que Jack casi se cayera del caballo al frenar. Fue a protestar cuando Anna levantó la mano.

-Shh...-Anna se volvió a mirarle y sonrió- Están aquí.

Entonces, Jack se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a un prado muy parecido al del hogar de los trolls de Pholum y supo de inmediato quién le iba a ayudar. Al momento, todas las rocas que los rodeaban comenzaron a despertar y a saludar con efusividad a Kristoff y a Anna. Algunos se acercaron a Jack con curiosidad, que bajó de su caballo con la boca abierta. ¡Eran más que en Pholum!

-Acércate, Jack-le animó Anna-, no te van a hacer nada.

-Ya lo sé-musitó el príncipe, andando muy despacio y con cuidado de no pisar a ninguna criatura.

-Claro que lo sabe, princesa Anna-dijo entonces una voz grave y amable tras la princesa-, él habló con mi primo no hace mucho.

Anna se volvió y se agachó para abrazar al que parecía el jefe del grupo.

-Gran Pabi-dijo ella entonces-, quiero presentarte al príncipe Jack Frost de Pholum.

-Es un honor-dijo el príncipe, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-El honor es todo mío, príncipe Jack. Jamás pensé que conocería a otro hijo del hielo.

Jack esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Veo en vuestros corazones un dolor indescriptible-dijo entonces Gran Pabi, observándolos a los tres. A Jack se le borró la sonrisa de la cara-. ¿Es cierto lo de la reina Elsa?

Jack tragó saliva y asintió.

-Ya veo... Mi primo ya me puso sobreaviso, pero jamás pensé que llegáseis a venir por algo así...

-Anna cree que puedes ayudarnos-intervino entonces Kristoff, agachándose junto a Jack.

-¿En serio?-inquirió Gran Pabi sonriendo a la princesa. La criatura se atusó la barbilla- Mmm... Sospecho que no encontrásteis el centro de Elsa.

-No-suspiró Jack, cerrando los ojos-. Hice todo lo que pude, pero...

-Espera, joven, espera-le interrumpió Gran Pabi-. Veo que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa.

Kristoff y Anna miraron con curiosidad a Gran Pabi. Jack abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. Movió un poco la cabeza y se acercó más al troll.

-¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta?

-Oh, querido príncipe... Elsa ya había encontrado su centro-el troll alzó una mano y, con el dedo índice, tocó el corazón de Jack a través de la ropa-. Tú.

-¿Perdone?

Gran Pabi se giró y, abriendo los brazos, una pantalla de humo tomó forma ante ellos. En ese instante, imágenes de Elsa de pequeña, adolescente y ya como sucesora al trono antes de ser coronada aparecieron ante ellos. Jack abrió muchísimo la boca y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Elsa conoció el amor de su hermana, el de sus padres, el cariño de Kristoff y la admiración de su pueblo. Supo cuál era su deber desde el principio. Aún así, el miedo ante su poder la atosigaba y la acobardaba. Necesitaba encontrar su propio valor y lo halló en ti, príncipe Jack-varias imágenes de Elsa y Jack acariciaron la pantalla de humo, mostrándole a todos lo mucho que amaba a la reina-. La arena negra era poderosa, pero Elsa continuó viviendo más tiempo del normal porque te tenía a ti. Sin embargo, su hielo ya había menguado bastante mucho antes de que Pitch se instalase en tu alma. Y ese pedacito de hielo que ella conservaba era tan pequeño que resistió cuanto pudo el poder de la oscuridad y el miedo.

-Entonces Anna tenía razón...-murmuró Jack casi sin darse cuenta- Elsa necesita la mitad de mi corazón.

-Así es-confirmó el troll jefe-. Sin embargo, la oscuridad acecha en el mar, príncipe Jack. Elsa no tendrá mucho tiempo para recuperarse si Pitch llega antes a Arendelle.

La cortina de humo se deshizo y las imágenes desaparecieron.

-Un momento-intervino Kristoff, que había permanecido callado durante todo el tiempo que había durado la explicación-. ¿Cómo se supone que Jack debe darle la mitad de su corazón a Elsa?

El troll guardó silencio durante un buen rato hasta que, sorprendiendo a todos, giró como un resorte y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque. Jack, Anna y Kristoff se miraron.

-¿De verdad nos va a dejar así?-inquirió Anna, empezando a ponerse bastante nerviosa.

-No lo creo-aseguró Kristoff no muy convencido; miró a un pequeño troll que pasaba por ahí y se inclinó hacia él-. No lo hará, ¿verdad?

La criatura se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Entonces, el rechoncho cuerpecito de Gran Pabi surgió de la oscuridad con un libro entre sus pequeños y anchos brazos. Llegó hasta donde estaba Jack y dejó caer el volúmen al suelo, abriéndolo exactamente por la mitad. Pasó varias páginas hasta que exclamó:

-¡Por fin! Aquí está... -pasó un dedo por unas líneas escritas con una especie de runas y asintió- Tenéis que traer a la reina. ¡Enseguida!

Ya era noche cerrada cuando unos pequeños botes se acercaron a la orilla del fiordo de Arendelle. Un guardia que paseaba en ese momento por los muelles dio el aviso de que alguien había llegado a puerto. Tres soldados le acompañaron entonces para saber quiénes eran los visitantes pero, cuando llegaron a los botes, no vieron a nadie. Decidieron inspeccionar las embarcaciones y se dividieron el trabajo. Estaban tan imnersos en sus labores que no se dieron cuenta de unas sombras que emergían del agua.


	29. Capítulo 28

Capítulo 28

La alarma en Arendelle sonó cuando los cientos de soldados de Shadow y Pholum ya entraban en la ciudad. La capital, que daba al puerto directamente, no poseía una gran muralla como Pholum, por lo que el asedio resultó más fácil. Los soldados de Shadow iban cargados con antorchas y quemaban todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Pitch había dado órdenes de destruir todo lo que estuviera en pie y esclavizar a todo aquel que no acabase muerto. Y, por encima de todo, quería el cuerpo de la reina Elsa en su poder costara lo que costase. Los soldados de Pholum que formaban parte de los escuadrones de Shadow comenzaron su contraataque a la vez, despitando a los soldados Shadow y cogiéndolos por sorpresa.

Mientras la guerra y el caos se adueñaba de Arendelle, que ardía como una gran fogata, Jack salía por la ventana de la habitación de Elsa con la reina en sus brazos. Se había empeñado en ir personalmente a buscarla y, cuando había visto la invasión, no había dudado en entrar por la ventana y escabullirse con la ayuda del viento. Viajó por los aires apretando contra su cuerpo lo que quedaba de Elsa y, en poco menos de cinco minutos, llegó al claro de los trolls. Anna corrió a recibirle sin salir de su asombro.

-Arendelle está siendo invandida-escupió Jack una vez pisó tierra y dejó a Elsa sobre un sorporte largo y estrecho de piedra, como una mesa de cirugía.

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron Kristoff y Anna.

-Tengo que ir-no dudó en decir Kristoff, desenvainando su espada y andando hacia su caballo.

-¡No!-chilló Anna, corriendo tras él- Por favor, Kristoff. Te matarán. Ya he perdido a mi hermana, no me pidas que renuncie a ti también.

-No me va a pasar nada, Anna-susurró Kristoff, volviéndose hacia ella y acariciándole el rostro con la mano libre.

-Pero...

-Es mi deber, Anna-repuso Kristoff-. Si quiero formar parte de tu familia...

-Yo ya no tengo familia...-murmuró Anna, abatida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se sentía rota. Había perdido a su hermana y estaba a punto de perder a Kristoff. Y, en el caso de que pudiera recuperar a Elsa, ¿qué le garantizaba que Kristoff volviese sano y salvo? Nada, absolutamente nada. Se sintió llena de ira. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar tan sola? Sus padres murieron en el mar y a su hermana la había asesinado Pitch. ¿Y ahora iba a dejar que se apoderase también de su casa, de su gente y de su reino? Ni hablar.

Decidida, se secó las lágrimas y alzó el rostro.

-Voy a ir contigo-declaró.

-¡¿Estás loca?!-protestó Jack.

-De eso nada, princesita. Tú...

-¡Yo voy a ir contigo! Es una orden y no se hable más. En ausencia de Elsa, yo soy la que mando. Y como yo mando, ¡digo que voy a ir contigo! ¡Y punto!

Kristoff sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo y, aunque le daba bastante miedo que Anna fuese con él, no tenía elección. Sería su novio, pero ella seguía siendo Su Majestad la princesa Anna de Arendelle. Asintió sin una palabra e inclinó su rostro al de ella.

-Voy a cuidar de ti-le aseguro Kristoff en un susurro.

-No esperaba menos-sonrió Anna, sintiéndose ganadora-. Y no creas que yo voy a ser menos-dijo mirando la espada de Kristoff. Entonces, dio un rodillazo al aire y levantó la falda de su vestido, bajó una mano a la pantorrilla y estrajo un cuchillo pequeño y afilado de una cuerda de cuero que llevaba atada a la pierna.

-¡Ala!-dijo asombrado Jack- Eres una mujer de armas tomar.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia y, sin más demora, montaron en el caballo. Pero antes de salir escopeteados hacia Arendelle, Anna volvió la mirada a Jack y a su hermana.

-Haz lo que esté en tu mano, Jack.

-No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces-aseguró el príncipe, asintiendo.

Anna hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo y siguió a Kristoff en su caballo a través de la espesura del bosque. Jack se giró entonces hacia el cuerpo tendido de Elsa y miró a Gran Pabi, que había observado desde un lateral toda la escena. A lo lejos, comenzaron a escucharlos gritos de las gentes de Arendelle y el sonido de las espadas al chocar unas con otras. Jack intentó hacer caso omiso de aquellos sonidos y se concentró en el cuerpo de Elsa y en las palabras de Gran Pabi.

-Bien-dijo Gran Pabi en voz baja-, es hora de que Elsa vuelva a la vida.

-Es hora-repitió Jack, nervioso.

-Pon la mano derecha sobre tu corazón y la izquierda sobre el corazón de Elsa-indicó Gran Pabi. Jack obedeció y reprimió un escalofrío al no notar los latidos de Elsa-. Ten en cuenta que, no solo vas a devolverle la vida, si no también le vas a devolver su poder. Sin embargo, tendrás que luchar contra la arena negra que queda en ella. ¿Estás preparado?

Jack inspiró y soltó el aire con fuerza.

-Estoy más que preparado.

-Bien-asintió Gran Pabi-. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en tu hielo interior. Saca a relucir todo tu poder, saca toda su fuerza a través de tu brazo derecho. Sujétate con fuerza el corazón para reprimir parte de tu energía, no queremos que se la des toda a Elsa. Ella se encargará de crear más energía una vez te tenga a ti por fuente.

-De acuerdo.

-Y, lo más importante, no dejes que la arena de Pitch llegue a tu cuerpo. Si lo hace, no habrá nada más que intentar. ¿Lo has comprendido?

-Sí.

Gran Pabi se quedó un momento mirando con fijeza a Jack y se asombró de la convicción del joven príncipe. Vio cómo Jack cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a calmar sus pulsaciones para enviar su fuerza a Elsa. Entonces, antes de que llegase a la siguiente etapa del trasvase, Gran Pabi puso una mano en su brazo. Jack no abrió los ojos, pero le escuchó atentamente.

-Tienes madera de rey, príncipe Jack.

Jack esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no perdió la concentración. No sabía cómo encontrar toda su fuerza, pero no dejó de intentarlo. Comenzó a llevarle su poder a Elsa y estuvo a punto de parar cuando vio que su cuerpo comenzaba a helarse. Gran Pabi le retuvo la mano, por lo que intuyó que todo estaba funcionando. Un poco más convencido, aportó más fuerza a su hielo. Pensó en todo el mal que le habían hecho a su reina, en lo mucho que la amaba y en el sufrimiento al saber que la había perdido. Pensó en su coraje, en su valentía, en sus dulces ojos y en su sonrisa. Rememoró aquellos momentos íntimos en los que se había entregado a él. Pensó en cómo le había cuidado cuando estaba convaleciente, en cómo la había conocido. Recordó su voz y el tacto de su piel cuando la acariciaba. Infló su propio hielo hasta sentir que no podía abarcar más y, solo entonces, lo dejó pasar a través de su brazo y su mano derecha con un grito. Sintió de repente que algo dentro de él se desgajaba y pugnaba por salir. No lo retuvo y dejó que le arañase el interior y le quemase por dentro el brazo y la mano. Soportó como pudo el dolor y, justo cuando todo se iba a acabar, topó con una gran barrera que le impedía el paso.

-¡No!-gritó Jack, conociendo esa presencia.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero imagen tomó forma en su cabeza. Era Elsa, aunque morena y con los ojos oscuros, como cuando la había poseído el poder de Pitch. La Elsa oscura sonreía con una mueca de desprecio y diversión. Reía por lo bajo y no dejaba de mirarle. Se vio a sí mismo tal y como era, con su pelo blanco y sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Cuánto tiempo, Jack-dijo la voz de la Elsa oscura en su cabeza-. Ya echaba de menos verte.

-Fuera-contestó simplemente en su cabeza.

La Elsa oscura rió con más fuerza.

-¿Estás furioso porque tu amada reina se ha ido? Todos tenemos nuestro momento, Jack. Tu momento como su guardián se acabó y el suyo como reina, también.

-Eso es lo que piensas, pero no es la realidad-repuso Jack, empujando poco a poco su mitad hacia el corazón de Elsa. Pero no ganaba terreno por mucho que se lo propusiera.

-La realidad-rehusó la Elsa oscura- es que quizás Elsa no te agradezca que le devuelvas la vida. Su reino está en llamas, Jack. Su hermana ha ido de cabeza al suicidio y todo lo que conocía va a quedar relegado a un simple recuerdo. ¿De verdad crees que ella querría ver eso? ¿Ver tanta destrucción y volver a sentirse sola e incomprendida?-Jack se encogió un poco, sopesando la posibilidad de que tuviera razón- Te culpará por haberla devuelto a un mundo donde ya no queda nada. Te odiará por hacerla sufrir sin razón y deseará estar muerta de nuevo porque ella quería ser una persona normal. ¿Cómo eres tan egoísta que le das tu poder solo para poder disfrutar más de ella? ¿Acaso no te importa lo que ella pueda sentir y pensar cuando vuelva a la vida? ¿Qué te asegura siquiera que se acordará de ti?

-¡Calla! ¡SILENCIO!

-Vamos, Jack-la Elsa oscura se acercó a él y le rozó con los dedos-, sabes que tengo razón.

Jack sintió que su fortaleza flaqueaba y que sus convicciones empezaban a fallarle. La mitad de su corazón había empezado a retroceder de manera alarmante y, a pesar del dolor, Jack no podía hacer nada al respecto. Aquel ser tenía razón. ¿Cómo iba a perdonarle Elsa por hacerla sufrir? Él, que siempre le había prometido que la protegería, lae staba enviando de cabeza a la depresión y a la autodestrucción. ¿Sería él capaz de ganarse de nuevo su confianza y su amor? ¿Sería capaz de hacerla de nuevo feliz, a pesar de que su mundo quedase destruido?

Entonces, una suave voz inundó los cinco sentidos de Jack, devolviéndole algo de fuerza. Un recuerdo lejano y vago... Una promesa...

_-Estoy aquí, Elsa. Siempre estaré aquí para ti._

La palabra "siempre" resonó en su cabeza como un gong y se propagó por todos su pensamientos. Él había hecho una promesa. Le había asegurado que, pasara lo que pasase, estaría con ella y la ayudaría en todo, que siempre estaría ahí para ella. No lo dudó más.

-Da igual lo que digas o lo que hagas-dijo entonces Jack, envalentonándose y empujando de nuevo con ganas su mitad hacia el corazón de Elsa-. Protegeré a Elsa cueste lo que cueste. Cumpliré mi promesa aunque tenga que vivir mil años para que ella viva novecientos en paz y tranquilidad. Siempre estaré ahí para ella y, aunque sufra, yo me ocuparé de que sea feliz y de que vuelva a sonreír. ¡Ella es más fuerte que tú! ¡YO LO SOY!

La Elsa oscura, que había retrocedido un par de pasos, se vio envuelta de repente en una luz blanca que le quemó los ojos y le deshizo la imagen. Con un chillido, se tapó como pudo e intentó ocultarse de nuevo en lo que quedaba de Elsa, pero el alma de Jack atacaba y la buscaba... Y la encontró, justo antes de que volviera a su rincón en el corazón sin vida de la reina.

-¡NOOOO!

Con un chasquido, la imagen se debilitó y saltó en mil pedazos. Jack contuvo el aliento un poco más y terminó encajando su mitad en el corazón de Elsa, que pegó un brinco y comenzó a latir de nuevo. Entonces, Jack abrió los ojos y se desplomó en el suelo. Inhaló aire e hinchó sus pulmones, cansado y dolorido. Se masajeó la muñeca derecha y pensó en lo que le había costado pasarle parte de su vida a Elsa.

-¡Elsa!-grito entonces, levantando la cabeza y encontrándose con dos grandes ojos azules que le miraban desde las alturas y una gran sonrisa que no cabía en aquel rostro.

Jack se quedó mudo de inmediato. Sin darse cuenta, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se perdieron en su ropa. Elsa no decía nada, solo sonreía desde su postura tumbada. Extendió como pudo una mano y movió un poco los dedos. Jack no podía moverse. Estaba paralizado. Lo había conseguido... Elsa estaba viva de nuevo.


	30. Capítulo 29

Capítulo 29

Gran Pabi se había ido, igual que todos los demás trolls. En el claro solo estaban Jack y Elsa, uno sentado y la otra tumbadas, pero ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Jack seguía paralizado. Todo había resultado bien, Elsa estaba viva de nuevo. Ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar los sonidos que les llegaban desde la capital de Arendelle. Elsa estaba igual de absorta en sus ojos. Se sentía como si hubiera estado dormida en una posición demasiado incómoda, con los brazos y las piernas agarrotados por la tensión. No sabía qué había pasado, solo era capaz de pensar en que lo último que recordaba era quedarse sin aire y perder la conciencia en brazos de aquel la miraba ahora.

-Jack...-musitó Elsa sin voz a penas.

El príncipe reaccionó y se puso en pie de un salto. Se inclinó sobre Elsa y pegó sus labios a los de ella. La reina abrió la boca por la sorpresa y dejó que la lengua de Jack explorase su boca, bebiendo de su aliento y de su contacto, notando el amor y el ansia que depositaba el príncipe en aquel beso. También era capaz de distinguir cierta desesperación y no comprendía el por qué de esa sensación. Elsa le devolvió el beso y alzó un poco una mano para acariciarle el brazo. Jack recorrió con su boca el rostro de la reina y bajó hasta el cuello, haciéndola estremecer. No quería aprovecharse de su debilidad, pero necesitaba saborearla y sentir sus latidos, sentir que estaba viva de nuevo.

-No voy a volver a dejarte marchar-le aseguró Jack mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

-¿Por qué dices eso...?-preguntó Elsa, sintiéndose débil y desmadejada por lo que Jack le hacía sentir.

-Ni hablar... No te irás de nuevo...-no dejaba de repetir Jack, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Elsa.

-Jack-volvió a llamarle la reina.

Jack paró y la miró a los ojos. Volvían a ser tan azules como recordaba y tenían ese brillo especial que los caracterizaba. Amaba tanto esos ojos como a su portadora.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Jack con al respiración acelerada.

-Sí... Un poco cansada, pero sí... Estoy bien. ¿Qué te pasa, Jack?

Jack la abrazó y ocultó su rostro en el pelo rubio de Elsa.

-No importa. Todo está bien. No importa.

Elsa decidió que Jack no le diría nada por el momento. No comprendía su estado de ánimo ni sabía el motivo por el que Jack la adoraba como si fuera un dios. Supo que tendría que esperar para obtener respuestas. En ese instante, cuando ya tenía la cabeza un poco más despejada, oyó los gritos y los sonidos de la guerra de Arendelle. Se enderezó con Jack sobre ella y movió la cabeza en dirección a la ciudad.

-Jack, ¿qué está pasando allí?-preguntó con voz ronca y entrecortada. Prefería no pensar en nada y esperar una respuesta que sabía que correspondía con lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

El príncipe se movió y la encaró con una expresión sombría, el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pitch está atacando Arendelle-confesó Jack, sabía que no podría ocultarle nada a Elsa. Era demasiado inteligente.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Tengo que ir!-dijo Elsa, zafándose de los brazos de Jack y sentándose sobre la camilla de piedra. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y tuvo que apoyarse en la plataforma para no caer redonda al suelo.

-¿Quieres calmarte? No estás para salir corriendo.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga?-inquirió Elsa, histérica, mirando a Jack con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Que me quede aquí sentada viendo cómo mi pueblo muere? No tendré poderes, pero...

-Error-la interrumpió Jack, sonriendo súbitamente.

Elsa echó el cuello para atrás, abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar, sin saber qué decir. Finalmente, consiguió encontrar las palabras.

-¿Error?-Jack asintió, sonriendo aún- ¿Me puedes decir qué está pasando aquí?

-Te he dado la mitad de mi poder.

-¿¡QUE TÚ QUÉ!?

Jack alzó una ceja, divertido.

-No sabía que yo era tan histérico.

-Pero... Pero... Pero...-Elsa se cogió la cabeza entre ambas manos, anonadada. ¿Qué había pasado durante el tiempo que había estado inconsciente?- Vale-estableció con un gesto de las manos-, no voy a esperar que me cuentes lo que ha ocurrido porque no es el momento ni el lugar-miró a su alrededor, un poco confusa-, pero cuando acabe todo esto-volvió los ojos hacia Jack y le señaló con un dedo, empezando a irritarse por la expresión de Jack-, tú me vas a explicar todo lo que yo te diga. ¿Queda claro?

-Sí, señora-aceptó Jack, haciendo un ademán con la mano como si la saludara y con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

-Bien-rodó sus ojos hacia Arendelle y la furia se instaló en su rostro-, vamos a despellejar a Pitch.

-¡Esa es mi chica!

Elsa se giró y alzó una ceja. Jack sonrió abiertamente y le dio un fugaz beso.

-Vamos-la animó Jack.

Elsa comenzó a andar hacia el sendero que conducía a Arendelle, pero Jack la retuvo con una mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No pensarás de verdad que vamos a ir andando, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué estás...?

Elsa no pudo acabar la pregunta, puesto que antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en su final, Jack la había agarrado con fuerza de la cintura, había llamado al viento y había golpeado con fuerza su bastón para impulsarse hacia el cielo. Elsa dio un chillido por el susto momentáneo, pero luego se aferró al cuello de Jack y dejó que este la cargara en sus brazos, adoptando una posición más cómoda. Jack puso el bastón bajo sus pies, no sin cierto esfuerzo, y ambos se dirigieron volando hacia Arendelle. La noche bajo la cual habían ocurrido tantas cosas estaba llegando a su fin y las primeras luces del alba irrompían en la escena como un gong dramático que marcaba el fin de una etapa.

Desde el aire, Jack y Elsa vieron cómo iba todo. Las tropas de Pitch habían avanzado hasta la plaza del mercado y se dirigían sin pausa hasta la plaza ante la cual se erigían las grandes puertas del palacio de Arendelle. Vieron también cómo los ciudadanos combatían junto a los soldados de Pholum, pero no conseguían demasiadas victorias. Ya había demasiadas bajas y el número del bando enemigo parecía cada vez mayor en comparación al suyo propio. Elsa se mordió el labio. Si realmente volvía a controlar el hielo, debía encontrar un sitio elevado sobre el que desatar su poder. Dio un tirón a la ropa de Jack y él la miró. Elsa señaló con la mano el faro y el príncipe asintió. Volaron hacia la estructura, cuya base estaba en llamas, y bajaron hasta posarse sobre la balaustrada que protegía el foco del faro. Elsa bajó al suelo, pero Jack se mantuvo en su posición acuclillada encima de la balaustrada.

-¿En qué has pensado?-preguntó Jack a Elsa.

-¿Qué te parece dar un aviso para decir que estamos aquí?

-No, eso sería perder el factor sorpresa-rechazó Jack, estudiando el campo de batalla.

-¿El factor sorpresa?-se extrañó Elsa.

-Todos piensan que estás muerta, Elsa-confesó Jack bajando un poco la voz.

La reina dio un paso atrás y tocó la pared del faro, que se heló de inmediato ante su contacto. Elsa miró alternativamente su mano, la pared y a Jack.

-Ya veo...

Jack se mordió la lengua y se reprendió a sí mismo por haber dicho aquello. ¿Cambiaría en algo la decisión de Elsa?

-Muy bien-dijo la reina entonces-. ¿Qué te parece si nos infiltramos ahí abajo y vamos helando todo lo que podamos?

-No estás en condiciones de luchar, cariño-le advirtió Jack, tratando de parecer condescendiente.

El frunció los labios como una niña pequeña y se situó junto a Jack.

-Bueno, genio. Pues propón tú algo.

El príncipe se volvió hacia ella y alzó un brazo para arroparla, pero la reina se quitó de en medio, molesta.

-No te enfades, Elsa. Solo quiero protegerte.

Elsa no contestó y siguió mirando el fuego en su pueblo, al mismo tiempo que el sol empezaba a ocupar su lugar en el firmamento.

-Deja que yo vaya primero y te abra camino. Eliminaré todos los obstáculos posibles para que tengas que hacer el menor esfuerzo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Como quieras.

Jack resopló y bajó del balcón para situarse a la misma altura que Elsa.

-Muy bien, enfádate conmigo si eso te hace sentir mejor. Te he dado parte de mi vida, no para que la malgastes, si no para que la cuides y sigas viva durante mucho tiempo más. Así que, si no te importa, deja que me arriesgue yo esta vez-le espetó Jack, molesto y rabioso. ¿Por qué no le agradecía el gesto y punto?

-Solo quiero defender a mi pueblo. ¿Es mucho pedir?-se defendió Elsa, encarando a Jack y acercándose más a él.

-Ahora mismo, sí. No tengo tiempo para contarte todo lo que te ha pasado. Pero te aseguro que si supieras todo, no estarías discutiendo conmigo.

-No estoy discutiendo, debato tu propuesta. Es diferente.

-¡Vaya, parece que también te he traspasado mi sentido del humor!

-En absoluto, esto me pasa por estar tanto tiempo contigo.

-Entonces he mejorado mucho tu carácter.

-Ni lo sueñes, Jack Frost.

-Ah, ¿no?

-¡No!

Habían acabado tan cerca el uno del otro que no pudieron contener la rabia que sentían el uno por el otro mezclada con su amor, que se abrazaron y se besaron con pasión y desenfreno. Les dio igual no controlarse, les dio igual todo lo que ocurría. Se dejaron llevar una vez más por ese torbellino de emociones que les asolaba el corazón cuando estaban juntos. Jack se olvidó de su autocontrol y empujó a Elsa hacia la pared, acorralándola. En ese instante, todo el barullo de abajo se desvaneció y lo sustituyeron gritos de alegría. Jack y Elsa salieron de su burbuja sin aliento y se volvieron para ver lo que había provocado el cambio. Jack abrió los ojos y la boca y Elsa contuvo un grito de asombro.

Desde la misma punta del faro, una corriente de hielo se había desplazado hasta el suelo y había invadido todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Se había extendido con tanta rapidez que los soldados de Shadow no tuvieron tiempo de evitar la helada escarcha y habían quedado congelados. Sin embargo, los soldados de Pholum y las personas de Arendelle se encontraban en una situación bastante extraña. El hielo había pasado de largo y formaba un círculo a su alrededor para después proseguir en dirección a los enemigos. El hielo, duro como una piedra y grueso como una pared de granito, había conseguido llegar hasta el puerto y había congelado la base de los barcos de los asaltantes. Aún así, los invasores que quedaban en las embarcaciones se habían librado por muy poco de acabar igual que sus compañeros.

El pueblo de Arendelle siguió con la mirada el camino del hielo y alzaron la vista hacia el faro. El silencio se apoderó de inmediato del lugar, incluso los soldados de Shadow habían dejado de hablar entre ellos. La visión de la reina Elsa junto al príncipe Jack sobre la montaña del hielo quedó grabada en las mentes de todos los que la vieron. Antes de que nadie prorrumpiera en gritos de alegría y palmas, una voz surgió del barco más grande que estaba atracado en el puerto. Era una voz oscura, llena de odio y maldad. Jack y Elsa la reconocieron al instante y se pusieron en guardia, dispuestos a atacar. Una risa llena de escepticismo invadió la ciudad y llegó a oídos de todo el mundo. Pitch salió a cubierta y, desde allí, habló con voz fuerte y profunda.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... El príncipe Jack Frost y la resucitada reina Elsa de Arendelle. Debo reconocer que estoy sorprendido. No esperaba que la reina sobreviviese a mi maldición. Sin embargo, me alegra ver que tendré el honor de acabar con vosotros dos a la vez.

-No tendrás tanta suerte, Pitch-alzó la voz Jack, adelantándose a Elsa y cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

-Oh, qué romántico-Pitch cambió la expresión y en sus ojos brilló la amenaza-. No te servirá de nada hacer eso. Ella morirá de todas formas y tú lo harás con ella.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-¿Es un reto?

-Es una realidad.

Una gran ovación aplaudió las palabras de Jack, pero el príncipe no echó cuenta de las voces y mantuvo los ojos fijos en Pich. Entonces, algo llamó la atención del duque.

-¿Así es cómo saludas a tu anfitriona, duque de Shadow?-intervino Elsa, situándose al lado de Jack y cogiéndole de la mano para infundirle seguridad- ¿Con amenazas vacías?-alzó un brazo y señaló a los soldados congelados- ¿Así pretendes invadir Arendelle? Tengo más poder del que piensas, duque. No me subestimes.

-Te aplastaré como a una miserable cucaracha, lo quieras o no-insistió Pitch, andando hacia la proa del barco.

-No me destruiste hace unos días y tampoco lo harás ahora. ¡No has destruido mi reino y tampoco lo volverás a intentar! ¡QUIERO UN DUELO CONTIGO!

El murmullo se extendió por la ciudad y Jack dio un fuerte tirón a la mano de Elsa. Acercó su boca a su oído, intentando no estrangularla él mismo por aquella estupidez.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Ya te he dicho que no puedes luchar!

-Espera y verás, Jack. Confía en mí.

-Ahora mismo, creo que el más sensato de los tres soy yo-protestó Jack, volviendo a su posición anterior.

-¿Un duelo? ¿Contigo?-rió Pitch- Tienes un gran sentido del humor, lo reconozco. Pero no estoy para juegos de niñas.

-Machista repelente...-escupió Elsa- ¿Tienes miedo de que sea una mujer la que te gane?

-En absoluto. Sé que no lo harás.

-Bien. En ese caso, si yo gano te largas de aquí y de Pholum, regresas a su hogar e intentarás esconderte para que ninguno de nosotros intente matarte. Si tú ganas, nadie de mi reino pondrá resistencia y te quedarás con Arendelle.

-¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!?-gritó Jack, secundado por todo Arendelle.

Elsa hizo como que no escuchaba nada y prosiguió.

-¿Aceptas? Tu poder contra el mío.

Pitch rió a carcajada limpia y asintió.

-¡Por fin alguien que sabe pasárselo bien!


	31. Capítulo 30

Capítulo 30

Arendelle era un reino pequeño pero con bastantes recursos. La ciudad capital del reino estaba dotada de una gran plaza para el mercado, rodeada de algunas viviendas; un buen puerto que cubría toda la orilla del fiordo en el que estaba asentada la ciudad; y, por supuesto, un gran espacio verde cubierto de bosque. Dentro del mismo bosque, había varios claros en los que, de vez en cuando, los niños y las parejas se perdían para pasar el día. Sin embargo, no fue uno de esos claros el elegido para la batalla entre Pitch y Elsa. Pitch le concedió a Elsa la ventaja de elegir el lugar del encuentro, puesto que estaba plenamente seguro de que ganaría sin mucho esfuerzo. Le había sorprendido bastante ver a la reina Elsa, pero más le llamaba la atención el que ella le retase a un duelo de magia. El duque no dejaba de preguntarse qué truco tendría Elsa para enfrentarse a él.

Mientras varias preguntas y estrategias cruzaban los oscuros pensamientos del duque, el pueblo de Arendelle se congregaba alrededor del círculo de los trolls. Para las gentes del reino, aquel lugar era un sitio lleno de magia y misterio, plagado de leyendas y rumores. Era por eso por lo que todos se apiñaban unos contra otros, sin dejar un solo hueco libre. Los soldados de Shadow habían formado un cordón de seguridad en torno al círculo de combate para evitar posibles juegos sucios o trampas a favor de la reina. Pitch había ordenado a su ejército que, si era necesario, mataran a cualquiera que interviniese.

La reina Elsa tardó un poco en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo se desató una algarabía de aplausos y gritos de ánimo. El ambiente se caldeó poco a poco hasta que Elsa llegó a su lugar. Jack la acompañaba, yendo un paso por detrás de ella. La expectación ante la pareja era palpable incluso en el ambiente. Muchas mujeres se deleitaban con Jack, mientras que otras estaban deseosas de ver a su reina mostrar algo de cariño a alguien de fuera de su familia. Cuando Elsa se posicionó en el círculo, Jack se paró frente a ella y la agarró por los hombros. Juntó su frente a la suya y apenas fue consciente de los suspiros que desató ese gesto entre los presentes.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces-susurró Jack, transmitiéndole por los ojos toda su preocupación.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?-sonrió Elsa- Yo ya no tengo ningún poder. Lo único que tengo es tuyo. Voy a usar tu poder, no el mío.

Jack se separó y abrió mucho los ojos. Fue a replicar cuando Pitch alzó la voz.

-¿Se puede saber a qué estamos esperando? ¿Luchamos hoy o mañana?

Jack y Elsa cruzaron una mirada llena de sentimiento y comprensión mutua.

-Hoy-respondió Elsa sin dejar de sonreírle a Jack.

El público aplaudió y eso fue lo que evitó que Jack hiciera algún comentario más. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se situó tras Elsa. Buscó con la mirada a Anna y a Kristoff, pero no los encontró. Se mordió el labio, preocupado, preguntándose si debería haberles impedido marchar hacia la guerra. No le dio tiempo de pensar en nada más. Antes de que pudiera gritar siquiera, Pitch ya le había lanzado a Elsa su primer ataque de arena negra, pero la reina sí le había visto moverse, por lo que pudo reaccionar rápido y bloquearlo con una sencilla pared de hielo. Pitch gruñó y lanzó una bola negra contra el muro, volviéndolo negro y derribándolo. Elsa, concentrada, se movió dos pasos a la izquierda y aplastó con fuerza la piedra que formaba el círculo de los trolls, quebrándola y llevando hasta los pies de Pitch una franja de hielo implacable. Pitch lo vio venir y dio un salto hacia la derecha para esquivarlo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, duque?-lo pinchó Elsa.

-No me tientes, reina Elsa-rió Pitch-. Puedo ser mucho peor... Y lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé. Por eso estoy esperando para ver qué haces ahora. ¿O tienes miedo de algo?

Pitch achinó los ojos y movió los brazos sobre él, creando una espiral de arena que se abalanzó sobre Elsa, cubriéndola por completo y dejándola en el centro del torbellino. Elsa escuchó a Jack gritar, pero no se amilanó. Tocó con la mano la arena y congeló toda la espiral, creando una escultura siniestra. Con un suave golpe del dorso de su mano derecha, rompió la espiral en dos y salió de ella, arrancando aplausos y silbidos. Jack, que apenas aguantaba tras el cordón de seguridad, trataba de controlar su respiración y sus ganas de usar su bastón. La lucha estaba bastante igualada. El problema era que Elsa tal vez tuviera menos aguante que Pitch: no había tenido tiempo para recuperarse de su vuelta a la vida y no estaba del todo familiarizada con su poder. Aun así, la ver cómo la reina se las arreglaba para defenderse y atacar, supo que no tenía que preocuparse respecto a lo segundo.

Pitch, enfurecido, extendió los brazos y abrió por completo sus manos. De cada una de ellas salieron cinco lazos de arena negra. Unos se enredaron en los pies de Elsa, haciéndola caer. Otros, se decantaron por sus manos, su cuello y su cintura. Sin embargo, Elsa estaba preparada. Se deshizo de seis de los lazos. Los cuatro restantes eran más gruesos que los demás y costaba más trabajo eliminarlos. Unido a eso, Pitch los movía como si fueran látigos, por lo que era muy difícil preveer dónde iban a caer.

Por su parte, Elsa comenzaba a notarse cansada. La fatiga la estaba consumiendo y cuando pudo librarse de los cuatro lazos restantes, ya estaba al borde del desmayo. Una carcajada surgió de la garganta de Pitch, contrastando con el silencio que se había impuesto entre los asistentes al combate.

-No sé cómo tuvisteis el valor de retarme, reina Elsa-dijo Pitch, acercándose a la reina, medio tendida en el suelo. Se agachó junto a ella y dobló la cabeza para poder verla mejor-. ¿Estáis cansada? ¿Queréis que esto acabe ya?

Elsa, que resollaba y trataba de mantenerse despierta, alzó la cabeza y encaró a Pitch con una expresión de furia y decisión en los ojos.

-No eres tan listo como crees, Pitch-dijo Elsa, escupiendo su nombre como si fuera veneno-. Tu poder es el del miedo, pero el mío es el de la esperanza. Esperanza de que, en algún momento, las flores volverán a crecer, los pájaros volveran a sus nidos y el fiordo se descongelará tras el invierno. Esperanza de un niño por poder jugar sin tener miedo a hacerse daño, esperanza de los comerciantes de hielo por volver a tener trabajo, esperanza de familias que crecen con ese negocio y son prósperas a pesar de las dificultades. Tu poder no sirve para nada. Ni siquiera te ayuda ahora.

-¿Y el tuyo sí?-Pitch se levantó y alzó una mano para señalarla por completo- Míraos. Estáis tendida en el suelo como una mendiga, casi sin aliento y con muy pocas probabilidades de salir con vida. ¿Dónde está vuestro Jack ahora?

-¡AQUÍ, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!-estalló Jack, saltando por encima de los soldados y poniéndose delante de Elsa, en guardia. Jack le apuntó con el bastón y gruñó por lo bajo en señal de ira.

Pitch, viendo que Jack solo estaba armado con aquella gran rama, volvió a reír.

-¿De verdad vas a defender a tu reina con esto?-tocó la rama.

En ese instante, el dedo con el que osó tocar el bastón se congeló, haciendo que Pitch soltase un chillido muy agudo.

-Tócala y lo próximo que verás congelado será tu cabeza-le amenazó Jack.

-Oh, por favor. ¿No se suponía que este combate era entre dos poderes?-protestó Pitch, haciendo una señal al guardia más cercano a la pareja.

-Exacto-sonrió Jack con malicia-, solo dos poderes. ¿Cómo crees si no que ella sigue viva?

A Pitch se le cambió por completo la expresión y pareció que palidecía aún más. Dio un paso atrás muy lentamente, subiendo los brazos con rapidez, preparado para defenderse. Miró alternativamente a Elsa y a Jack, sin saber en quién mantener la vista fija. Elsa, que seguía tendida en el suelo, alzó la mano, distrayendo a Pitch. Jack aprovechó la estrategia y le lanzó un mortífero rayo de hielo a Pitch al corazón. El rayo impactó con su enemigo, arrancándole un grito y empujándolo hacia atrás. Dos guardias se apresuraron para sujetar a su señor, pero no les dio tiempo.

Pitch cayó de espaldas al suelo. Se encogió sobre sí mismo y comenzó a echarse el aliento en las manos, pero de ellas solo salía lentamente arena negra, cubriéndole poco a poco. El duque no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que la arena ya le llegaba por la cintura y empezaba a hacer desaparecer sus brazos de la vista de la gente. Cuando quiso evitar aquello, ya era demasiado tarde. La arena empezaba a cubrirle el cuello y la cabeza. El resto de su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer bajo la pesada manta de arena. Pitch no volvió a gritar, estaba paralizado y mudo por el miedo. Cuanto más avanzaba la arena, mayor era su terror, por lo que no tardó mucho en quedar sepultado bajo una espesa capa.

El pueblo de Arendelle se mantuvo en silencio. Cuando el duque desapareció de la vista de todos, la arena empezó a moverse y, unos segundos después, el aire enviaba la arena más allá de lo que alcanzaba la vista, dejando en su lugar un gran vacío. El duque había desaparecido, consumido por su propio poder. Jack, que no se había movido desde que lanzó su ataque, dejó caer el bastón y se arrodilló junto a Elsa. La reina no había aguantado más y se había desmayado. Jack no se lo pensó y la cargó en su brazos, dejando en el suelo su aliado de madera. Comenzó a andar y los asistentes le hicieron un pasillo. Un joven salió de entre la muchedumbre y cogió con cuidado el bastón de Jack. Corrió tras él y lo llamó.

-¡Príncipe Jack!-el aludido se volvió y vio lo que el chico le tendía- Vuestro bastón, majestad.

-Llévalo tú, por favor-sonrió el príncipe, cansado.

El chico asintió y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Ni él ni el pueblo sabían que la reina Elsa podía controlar el hielo. Al principio, al ver cómo se presentaba la batalla, se acobardaron. Muchos se sintieron tentados a huir, pero el interés les hizo quedarse y escuchar el discurso de la reina en sus últimos momentos de gloria. En sus corazones latió la verdad y supieron que su reina tenía razón y que les había defendido con todo lo que tenía. Tampoco estaban muy enterados de cómo había resucitado, aunque seguramente ella les daría una explicación. Por el momento, todos estaban a salvo. Los soldados de Shadow se vieron obligados a huir a sus barcos y botes y poner pies en polvorosa.

Mientras todo esto sucedía a su alrededor, Jack entraba en el palacio y subía a Elsa a su habitación. Abrió de una patada la puerta y la dejó en la cama. Un resuello se le escapó cuando la depositó sobre las mantas. No le importaba cargarla, pero seguía siendo una tarea pesada. Se sentó junto a ella y la observó, preguntándose dónde estarían Anna y Kristoff y si debía ir a buscarlos. Confuso, salió al pasillo y llamó a una sirvienta. Le ordenó que buscase a la princesa y a su prometido y que regresase de inmediato en cuanto tuviera noticias de ellos. Cerró la puerta y volvió a su sitio, al lado de la reina. Pocos minutos después, entró un criado con su bastón y Jack le pidió que le transmitiera su agradecimiento al joven y que le recompensase de la mejor forma posible. De nuevo solo, se atrevió a cerrar un momento los ojos.

-Qué locura...-suspiró, cansado.

-Sí...

Jack abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz y miró a Elsa. La reina estaba despierta, pero no lo bastante fuerte como para levantarse. Jack lo hizo por ella y se sentó en la cama, acariciándole el cabello.

-Estás loca. ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte ahí sin contármelo todo?

-¿Habrías dejado que lo hiciera de haberlo sabido?-alzó Elsa una ceja, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Te aseguro que no.

Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó Jack de inmediato, viendo que la expresión de Elsa cambiaba.

-Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada. No todos los días se tiene un combate mágico, ¿no te parece?-bromeó Elsa.

-Cada vez estoy más convencido de que te he pasado mi sentido del humor.

-Solo hay un Jack Frost-repuso Elsa, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mano de Jack.

-Y solo hay una Elsa.

-Menos mal, ¿no?

Jack rió y se inclinó sobre ella.

-Acabas de pelear por tu vida y eres capaz de hacer bromas. No recordaba que fueras así.

-Nunca lo he sido-confesó Elsa, serenándose-. Siempre me he contenido. Tú me has hecho así. Me has enseñado otra forma de ver las cosas, de reírme de vez en cuando aunque no sea apropiado. Y este no es el mejor momento para hacer bromas, ¿no crees?

Jack sintió que el corazón le ardía de amor y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

-Te quiero-susurró Jack sobre ella.

-Te quiero.


	32. Epílogo

Epílogo

Hacía un año que Elsa había derrotado a Pitch en el círculo de los trolls. Hacía un año que Anna y Kristoff habían combatido sin descanso hasta que vieron que sus enemigos huían de vuelta a casa. Hacía un año que Jack le había contado a Elsa sobre su muerte y su resurrección. Y hacía un año que el pueblo se había abalanzado hacia Elsa para darle un gran abrazo... Literalmente.

El día que amanecía era un día espléndido, con un sol radiante y un cielo totalmente azul. Anna estaba en la habitación de Elsa ayudándola con su vestido blanco como la luz de la luna. Elsa no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior y de taconear con el pie derecho mientras su hermana hacía lo posible por peinarla.

-¿Puedes estarte quieta? Me estás poniendo nerviosa, Elsa-se quejaba Anna, intentando ponerle unas horquillas a Elsa en el pelo para sujetar bien su obra de arte. Sin embargo, Elsa no paraba quieta-. ¡Elsa! Vas a hacer que se te caiga el velo.

-Eres demasiado lenta, Anna. Seguro que Kristoff ya habría acabado.

-Eso es porque te habría dejado el pelo suelto, sin gracia.

-A Jack le gusta que no tenga gracia.

-A Jack también le gustan los deportes de riesgo y a ti, no. ¿Algo más que objetar?

Elsa frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, conteniendo una risa. Anna la miró y ambas estallaron en carcajadas. Elsa había cambiado en un año, ahora sí se notaba el parentesco con Anna y nadie podía negar que su matrimonio con el príncipe bromista Jack Frost estaba a punto de celebrarse. Una vez las dos pudieron parar de reír, se miraron a través del espejo y se sonrieron. Elsa dejó de moverse, pero a cambio empezó a hacer figuritas con su poder.

-No me puedo creer que no me contaras lo del hielo-comentó Anna, haciéndose la ofendida. El trauma ya se le había pasado, pero ella seguía usando aquel tema para hacer rabiar a Elsa

-Y yo no me puedo creer que me vaya a casar-repuso Elsa, examinándose en el espejo.

Anna se separó y ayudó a Elsa a ponerse de pie sin despeinarse. No contestó ante aquello y corrió a coger el vestido que descansaba en una percha junto a la cama. Elsa lo había hecho con su propio poder y estaba frío al tacto, pero era tan hermoso que eso quedaba relegado a un segundo plano. Anna lo cogió y lo puso delante de Elsa.

-Es la hora, hermana-sonrió la princesa, con muchas ganas de verla totalmente vestida.

Elsa asintió y tocó con un dedo el vestido. Anna se apresuró a quitarle la bata para que el vestido de hielo se acoplase al cuerpo de Elsa y le quedase perfecto. Un par de minutos después, Elsa se veía reflejada y no se reconocía a sí misma. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, el maquillaje estaba perfecto y los ojos los tenía fuera de sus órbitas.

-No sé si seré capaz...-murmuró, entrelazando sus dedos.

Uno de ellos chocó con el anillo de compromiso de Jack: una preciosa joya de oro blanco con un pequeño zafiro incrustado. Lo miró y recordó la noche en que Jack le pidió matrimonio, una noche nevada, en un picnic en el lugar donde se besaron por primera vez, con al luna como única luz. El baile, Jack arrodillado, el anillo y lo que ocurrió después...

-Ay, madre, qué calor...-murmuró Elsa, retirando los ojos del anillo.

-Vale-intervino Anna, poniéndose frente a Elsa y tapándole el reflejo-. Sé lo que has estado pensando y no quiero saber los detalles-Anna fijó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Elsa y se puso seria de repente-. Solo quiero saber si mi hermana está lista para casarse.

Elsa volvió a morderse el labio. Amaba a Jack con todo su corazón, sobre todo ahora que era la mitad del suyo. Pero, ¿estaba realmente preparada para el matrimonio?

-No pienses en nada, Elsa-prosiguió Anna, cogiéndole las manos a su hermana-. Solo recuerda lo mucho que quieres a Jack. El resto irá sobre ruedas. Ya lo verás.

-¿Seré una buena esposa?

-La pregunta es si Jack será un buen esposo para ti-bromeó Anna.

-Creía que le tenías cariño-sonrió Elsa.

-Y se lo tengo. Pero si es capaz de hacerte algo malo, me vengaré. Y no habrá pared de hielo que lo impida. ¿Está claro?

Elsa asintió y abrazó con fuerza a su hermana.

-¡Cuidado que te despeinas! Después de la ceremonia, aplástame cuanto quieras. Pero, por favor-rogó Anna con voz melodramática-, aguanta peinada hasta el "sí, quiero".

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-rió Elsa.

La reina se enderezó y asintió con un solo gesto.

-Vamos, pues.

Jack no dejaba de rotercese las manos en el altar. Una hora antes de llegar allí, se había puesto a dar vueltas como una peonza en una habitación separada de la de Elsa. Habían decidido que, ya que habían roto con el voto de castidad hasta el matrimonio, por lo menos debían cumplir con la tradición de no verse el día antes de la boda. El solo pensar que, tanto él como ella, cambiarían de habitación y pasarían a una cama más grande le hacía sudar y ponerse aún más nervioso si cabe. Kristoff, a su lado, no dejaba de mirarle y reírse por lo bajo.

-¿Vendrá? ¿Estás seguro?-no dejaba de preguntar Jack, ansioso.

-Tío, si no te ha mandado de vuelta a Pholum ya, dudo que lo haga el día de vuestra boda-contestó Kristoff, apretando el hombro izquierd de Jack.

-Ella tenía dudas. Creía que era demasiado pronto...

-Tonterías. Eso siempre lo dicen y, al final, acaban haciéndolo.

-Elsa no es como las demás-le recordó Jack.

-No-coincidió Kristoff-, pero desde que le diste parte de tu corazón se ha vuelto un poco más previsible... Como tú.

-¿En serio?-sonrió Jack, feliz como una perdiz.

-Solo un poco, no te entusiasmes.

Jack asintió. Cerró la boca en cuanto vio que las puertas de la Catedral de Arendelle se abrían y le dejaban ver a una criatura salida de un cuento de hadas. Lo que vio le dejó tan fascinado que no se dio cuenta de que había abierto la boca y que estaba a punto de caerse al suelo de la emoción. El pueblo de Arendelle sonreía y se giraba constantemente para ver avanzar a la reina Elsa. Tampoco ella se quedó corta. Ver a Jack vestido con un precioso traje azul marino, con una banda blanca sobre el pecho y una camisa blanca la dejó sin habla. Caminó hacia el altar junto a su hermana, que no dejaba de sonreír tampoco. Cuando llegaron, Anna tomó la mano derecha de Elsa y se la entregó a Jack con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquello tendría que haberlo hecho su padre; sin embargo, le tocaba a ella hacerlo. Los reyes de Pholum, en primera fila, le guiñaron un ojo a su hijo. La reina Fairy había limado sus asperezas con Elsa y habían conseguido entablar una relación bastante cordial.

Jack tomó la mano de Elsa y la apretó con suavidad. Sus ojos no podía separase de los de Elsa.

-Estás preciosa-le dijo, sin tener una pizca de vergüenza por los suspiros que siguieron al comentario.

-Gracias-sonrió Elsa, azorada.

-Bienvenidos todos-alzó la voz el sacerdote, que había dejado el momento de intimidad entre los novios-. Hoy, nuestra reina se une en sagrado matrimonio con Su Majestad, el Príncipe Jack Frost del reino vecino de Pholum. Muchos problemas han pasado ellos dos para poder llegar hasta aquí. Los une un amor puro y sincero, fuerte y leal. Han demostrado al mundo que son uno y, ahora, lo harán también ante Dios-el sacerdote se volvió hacia Jack y, cogiendo las arras, se las dio, haciéndole repetir un discurso que luego diría también Elsa. Una vez acabaron con las arras, procedieron a intercambiarse las alianzas, unos sencillos aros de oro blanco y diamantes-. Repetid conmigo, príncipe Jack: yo, Jack, te acepto a ti, Elsa, como legítima esposa. Y prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Yo, Jack, te acepto a ti, Elsa, como legítima esposa. Y prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

El príncipe le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Elsa mientras le colocaba el anillo, consiguiendo que Elsa se sonrojara aún más.

-Ahora vos, majestad-señaló el sacerdote a Elsa.

-Yo, Elsa te acepto a ti, Jack, como legítimo esposo. Y prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Lo que ha unido Dios que no lo separe el hombre-dijo entonces el sacerdote-. Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Podéis besar a la novia, mi señor.

-No me lo digas dos veces-sonrió Jack, cogiendo el rostro de Elsa con una mano y pasando la otra por la cintura.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la beso con pasión y ternura, con amor y ardor, todo en su justa medida para no llevársela directamente al lecho conyugal. El pueblo de Arendelle prorrumpió en aplausos y Anna acabó pidiéndole a Kristoff un pañuelo. Jack no quería separase de Elsa, pero ella le recordó con gestos que estaban en un lugar público, por lo que se separó de Ella y la abrazó.

-Oh, Dios, te amo-le susurró Jack.

-Y yo a ti-suspiró Elsa.

-Creo que ahora me toca jurar como rey de Arendelle, ¿no?

-Sí-rió Elsa-, y a mí como princesa de Pholum.

Tras los saludos, los regalos y las felicitaciones, llegó el momento de la jura al trono por parte de Jack y Elsa. Ambos recitaron sus respectivos discursos y, a partir de ese instante, Pholum y Arendelle quedaron unidos bajo una misma bandera. En el momento en que los padres de Jack muriesen, ambos reinos serían uno solo. Sin embargo, en Shadow aún quedaban restos del rencor y el odio que Pitch había implantado en los corazones de los soldados y de la población. Fue por eso por lo que, en medio del banquete, justo al finalizar el baile nupcial, un mensajero con el emblema de Shadow se deslizó desde el techo del palacio hasta el suelo, irrumpiendo en la escena.

-Oh, qué hemoso. Espero que sus majestades estén disfrutando. Bien... Tengo un mensaje para todos vosotros: esto es solo el principio. Muy pronto, sabréis de lo que Pitch es capaz.

Acto seguido, lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo y se cubrió con él, haciendo que todos los presentes tosieran y empezasen a gritar, asustados. Jack y Elsa, que no se habían separado en ningún momento, salieron de la cortina de humo y se fueron directos a sus asientos.

-¡Calmaos, por favor!-pidió Jack, alzando las manos.

Nadie hacía caso. Jack, cansado de ser ignorado, invocó al viento para hacer desaparecer el humo cuanto antes. Todos guardaron entonces silencio y se volvieron hacia su nuevo rey, expectantes.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-murmuró Elsa, tapándose la boca para que nadie le leyera los labios.

-No lo sé-admitió Jack-, pero pienso averiguarlo.

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí mi primer fic Jelsa. Espero que os haya gustado. Prometo volver pronto con la segunda parte, pero, hasta entonces sed felices y seguir soñando. Un beso enorme y FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**P.D.: Tal vez os encontréis en estas fechas un minific de Jelsa, ¿quién sabe? ;)**


	33. ANUNCIO: Próximo fic!

A mis queridos lectores:

En primer lugar, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Y en segundo lugar tengo el placer de anunciaros de que esta semana empezaré a publicar la continuación de Encuentros en el Hielo. No aviso el día, solo os digo que estéis muy atentos =)

Un beso enorme y que disfrutéis una vez más con Jack y Elsa ^^


End file.
